


Celebrating Connor

by Pizelle



Series: Baby Connor: The YB100 Trials [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Baby Connor - Freeform, Canon Temporary Character Death, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Minor Original Character(s), Parent Hank Anderson, Sequel, Vomiting, Wetting, Winding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 74,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizelle/pseuds/Pizelle
Summary: Hank and little Connor have survived their first few weeks together as human father and android son, but Connor's consistent nightmares from the deviancy cases and the android uprising are taking their toll on Hank as they wait for the day Connor can return to living life as an RK800.The solution? Show Connor what true happiness is all about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with more! Celebrating Connor is the sequel to my first DBH fanfic, Raising Connor. If you haven't read Raising Connor, please do so before you tackle this one or you'll be pretty confused. The purpose of this sequel is to feed the requests for more cute stuff between Connor and Hank before Connor becomes an adult again, so if there's something cute you want to see them do before that point, you are more than welcome to leave a comment with your idea, or message me on my tumblr (the link is on my profile). Basically, the earlier the better.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and your tremendous support of the first story. Again, if the demand is there, I will try to update quickly.
> 
> Reminder that dialogue in quotation marks is spoken out loud, and dialogue in slashes are silent communications of androids with others or to themselves. Connor still babbles out loud aside from the few words he can speak.

Babies and androids fared better with routine.

These days, androids would disagree with that. But would an android that was also a baby? That was a question only one individual could answer in the present.

That individual was Connor, a former RK800 unit better known as the deviant hunter, an android sent by CyberLife to help the Detroit City Police Department stop deviance in androids. It did and it didn't quite work out as CyberLife had expected. Connor became a deviant, but ended up turning on his programming and helping the androids complete their peaceful revolution led by the RK200, Markus and the deviants of Jericho. Some time had passed, and long story short, Connor was now a YB100 unit, a prototype android baby with limited capabilities and a system that rewarded learning by unlocking extra features after completing specific tasks unknown to the android. He now lived with his former work partner, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, and Hank's dog, Sumo.

The start of his new life as a tiny tot was a crazy roller coaster ride. The android that created his new model had gone on a violent rampage through Detroit to hunt him down, all while Connor was struggling with his new body as well as the emotions he'd gained after becoming a deviant. This all happened in the first week.

He was fortunate to have his friends to protect him, but he was especially fortunate to have Hank as his father figure. The duo discovered heartfelt feelings towards each other. Connor was the son that Hank had longed for, and Hank was the steadfast father willing to protect and guide Connor in his self discovery and while he was physically and emotionally incapable of getting by on his own.

In his mind, Connor had wished he'd had someone to protect him in his current state. The little android was tucked snugly in his rather oddly shaped bed; a giant crib crafted of black and grey metal with a base full of sophisticated computer technology which charged the battery that the YB100 ran on, but also sent records on the android's well-being back to CyberLife. Now sharing ownership with androids, the tech mogul was responsible for Connor's current state, with the promise of giving him a sturdier adult model if he and Hank cooperated with them to test the tiny model out.

Despite his comfortable setup, his little head jerked back and forth, his LED glowing in hues of red and yellow. It was a common occurrence for the boy at night. A rhythmic pounding played in his head.

~~~

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

_He was inside the interrogation room, ready to report his findings to Hank._

_Connor looked over his shoulder to find the android from Carlos Ortiz's house strapped to the interrogation table, smashing his forehead against the surface repeatedly._

_"What the fuck is it doing?" Gavin's voice could be heard in the viewing room._

_"It's destroying itself." Hank growled. Connor stepped back as the lieutenant, detective and several officers rushed into the room. No human was strong enough to get it to stop._

_"That's enough! You need to stop that right now." Connor warned him._

_Without thought, an officer released him from the table, and the arrested android quickly took advantage of the situation. It grabbed the officer's gun from its holster, face covered in bleeding thirium, and fired._

_Right at Connor's head._

~~~

Connor opened his eyes and screamed, the memory of the pain returning to him.

Hank and Sumo heard it too, both over the baby monitor by Hank's night stand and throughout the apartment. Sumo whined, hopping off of the bed and making a beeline for Connor's room as Hank tried to wake himself up as fast as he could, running his hand over his face and trudging out of bed. "Shit...not again."

The light in the hallway illuminated, and soon after Hank rushed to the crib in his t-shirt and boxers, ready to tend to the distressing boy. "Connor, Connor." He set his hand on Connor's back and gently shook him. "Wake up Connor, ssshhh, shh shh shh." He drew down the sheets and pulled the little android into his arms, hushing him and rocking him as he cried. "It's okay Connor, it's okay. It was just a nightmare, it's not really happening." He couldn't say it didn't really happen or wouldn't, because...it had. Connor didn't have actual nightmares. Connor's mind tended to skim over previous memories while in sleep mode, which at night included a complete full body scan of his programming and memories. Some memories were nice, others not so much.

Sumo whined again, pacing nervously around the room as Hank sat down in the rocking chair near the bed, still trying to get Connor to calm down. "Wake up, son. Daddy's here now."

Connor's consciousness finally booted up completely, his startup data displaying briefly before color returned to his sight. The room was dark, but a familiar sports logo screenprinted on cotton let him know who was holding him. He was only at a third of a charge, and it was only a little after eleven o'clock. "D-Dad? Hank? I-" Connor buried his face against Hank's chest, wetting the t-shirt with his tears. "It was awful, he took the officer's gun, and he held it up and I couldn't react fast enough-"

"Ssssssshhhh. Daddy's got you, Connor. You're safe." Aside from select words, Hank couldn't understand Connor unless he'd used his cell phone, or Connor said one of the few words that the lieutenant could understand. Learning to speak was their main project, but during the day and after Hank got home from work. Connor needed a full night's rest not only for a recharge, but to upload data and get updates installed.

Hank smoothed his hand over Connor's messy brown hair, letting the kid have the chance to cry it out. It was kind of fitting that Connor was in the state that he was; from the start of his deviancy, he struggled with emotions. Feeling things was punishable and marked him as a deviant before the uprising, and originally he did not want that. Now he could freely be happy, sad, angry, afraid...and the YB100 amplified that.

In the midst of crying, Connor hadn't even noticed that they'd moved from the chair, or that Hank had grabbed the grey blanket from the back of it: a portable version of his bed for such occasions when Connor couldn't or wouldn't sleep in the crib. This was new for him, but not so much for the lieutenant. It was another thing he'd done when he was raising Cole as a baby, though he lacked the special little bed to do it properly with.

Hank sat down on his bed, then spread out the blanket in the middle of the bed after plugging it in. Connor tried to hang onto Hank's t-shirt when the older man pulled him away temporarily, but let go and laid on top of the soft material, sniveling and sniffling until Hank laid down beside him. He pulled Connor against him and kissed the back of his head, the boy's hair still maintaining the pleasant clean smell of his shampoo.

"You can sleep with me tonight." Hank said, reaching over to turn off his lamp before resettling himself with Connor. "You need your rest for tomorrow."

Connor seemed surprised, but eventually turned towards Hank and cuddled against his chest. The older man's rhythmic heartbeat was steady and calming, and Connor focused on it as he started to enter sleep mode once more.

Hank wished he could fall asleep as fast as Connor could, hugging his newly claimed son close. The late night memory playbacks were getting to be a little too common, and almost daily. Sometimes Connor even had one during a nap, according to Markus and North.

"Androids are always awake." Hank muttered, dialing the very number that brought Connor back into his life. Coincidentally, the same android receptionist answered his call.

"Good evening, and thank you for calling CyberLife's customer service department. My name is Michelle--"

"Yeah yeah, I need to talk to Berty. MK--uh, something something...? The head honcho of research and shit." Hank requested, trying to keep his voice down while Connor slept.

"Oh, Mr. Anderson from the Detroit City Police Department." The android remembered their first conversation well. "Please hold, I'll connect you."

Hank waited about ten minutes, the techno-vibe elevator music playing the same melodies over and over on hold and almost putting him to sleep until the android scientist finally responded. "Lieutenant Anderson? Is everything alright?"

"Hnh! Oh, shit. Sorry. Uh, yeah...no." Hank stroked Connor's hair. "Everything's not alright. How do I turn off the friggin' nightmares?"

"Nightmares?" Berty seemed perplexed. "Androids really don't-"

"You know, the thing he does when he sleeps. Markus says sometimes Connor has home movie night in his head."

"Ohhh. I understand now. You're talking about the nightly scans and quick scans. Connor is never one hundred percent unconscious, just like a computer in sleep mode. You'd have to fully shut him down to guarantee that. So the possibility of him viewing some of the files while his body is scanning over them is definitely likely." Berty paused for a moment. "I'm surprised at the frequency."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we've been testing another YB100 unit here at the lab, and it hasn't had any of what you would call 'nightmares' in the time it's been activated. In fact, it's never had lower than a 95% charge after a full night's sleep either, and the lowest percentage was after its first rest."

"Connor ain't a fresh android. He knows shit and he remembers what's happened to him in the past."

"That is correct. Tell me, Lieutenant Anderson. How often have you and Connor spent quality time together?"

"A lot. The first week, we went to the park...uh...the park...oh. We got Hawaiian Ice after nutso Colin got arrested." Hank did have big plans for that week, but a certain RK900 unit ruined everything. He'd planned to take Connor to the zoo and the aquarium, the children's museum, and more playtime at the park among other things. He was in a big city, there had to be tons of things they could do, despite Connor's physical and emotional state. He just didn't have the chance.

"...That's all?"

"What the fuck do you mean, that's all? We were inseparable most of the first week he was home."

"That was weeks ago."

"Yeah. I'm still a cop, I have to work. Friends of ours have been babysitting him, and then I spend the evening with him, if there isn't overtime involved. And he gets me on weekends unless there's shit going on then as well. I'm basically working nine to five, and also on call."

"Lieutenant, when a family brings a new baby into their home, usually one parent takes family leave at the beginning to spend time with the new addition and help build a supportive family foundation."

"Family leave? But it's Connor, he's not a newborn like your other prototype." Hank meant nothing cruel by his statement; he still respected the fact that Connor was an adult who would return to acting like an adult when his new body was complete.

"Connor is ten to eleven months old, four to five if you don't count his months in storage." Berty was a little upset. "...Hank. If you want Connor to be more well rested and in a better state to handle his emotions after his next transfer, you need to spend more quality time with him." Berty was insistent. "Connor's memories consist mostly of the deviancy cases and whatever happened while investigating them. I know there are probably some nice memories from that time, but I'm certain there are a lot of very stressful and scary things that happened too. Don't forget that we were the ones who put him in a new body when he was shot in the head by that android he interrogated."

She had a point, and it made sense. "So what do I do? Blow off work and show the kid a good time?"

"....Yes. That's exactly right." Hank sighed over the line. "The Detroit PD offers parental leave after pregnancies, and if they hope to stay in acceptable standing with our equal rights movement, they will extend that to include the addition of baby androids into families too."

"Geez. Look, I love Connor like a son. I'm afraid too. Afraid they'll say 'fuck off' when I request it."

"You won't know unless you ask. Hank, if you can show Connor happier things in life, he'll have more pleasant memories saved in his programming, and if he has more happy memories than bad ones..."

"...He won't have so many nightmares." It made sense. "I mean, bad memories."

"Exactly. I'm fairly sure it will work. But I only have Connor to test that theory."

"Alright, alright. I'll put in for family leave. Uh..."

"Yes?"

"I never really got to say it, but...thanks. For bringing Connor back."

"It was my pleasure. Have a good night, lieutenant."

The call ended, and Hank set his phone aside, relaxing against the mattress and giving Connor one last hug before closing his eyes. He promised he'd show Connor what happiness was, and now it was going to be his top priority.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slow start to a Friday morning.

Hank hadn't even bothered getting out of bed right away when he woke up at seven in the morning. Connor was still cuddled against him and fast asleep, but he'd starting sucking on his thumb at some point in time, and there were some drool marks on the boy's pajama sleeves and Hank's t-shirt. He tried to move a little, but Connor whimpered and curled closer, not wanting the the big warm pillow that was Hank's chest and stomach to go away so soon.

Sumo had returned to the bed at some point, the faithfully loyal pooch wanting to be close to both his owner and his little friend. The dog picked his head up when Hank grumbled. He had a phone call to make, but he hesitated. "I just took a week off, this is gonna look bad." He crossed his fingers for a few seconds, having to push them with his other fingers to keep them that way.

"What's up Anderson? Weird to hear from you this early in the morning."

"Yeah yeah." Hank muttered. "Connor ain't doing so well, and-"

"I told you before, take the day off if he needs you. I know you said he's still Connor, but every time I see him lately, hell, you can't tell him from another kid unless you see that little ring on his head."

"...I kind of need more than a day." Hank sighed.

"Is he sick? Those kid androids can get sick."

Fowler wasn't following at first, so Hank finally asked straight out. "...What shit do I have to go through to take family leave?" Hank finally blurted out.

"...That's usually for pregnancies, Hank...this baby android thing is new. I mean, you said it was a prototype. It hasn't even been announced yet that it's a real thing."

Hank was grateful for having that conversation with Berty last night, putting up her argument. "Well, what are the androids gonna do when they -are- available? They're gonna want to take fucking leave too."

"We'll deal with that when it comes, but right now, you're the only guy who has one, Hank." Fowler sighed, flipping through the employee handbook for the department. "Doesn't give you many options."

"There's gotta be something you can do. Pull some strings. This is more for Connor than it is for me."

Jeffrey continued to skim through the handbook and reread the paragraphs again, going a bit slower the second time through after taking a sip of coffee. "...Wait." He mouthed the words in the paragraph, leaving Hank hanging.

"Wait, what? Spit it out."

"...I know how you can get leave. You gotta come down and sign some shit first, though."

"Geez." There was always paperwork involved when it came to being on the force, he lamented. "I'll be down when my sitter gets in." Hank hung up, then glanced down at Connor. When he looked back up at his bedroom doorway, he nearly had a heart attack. "Fuck, don't ever do that again..."

"Just making sure everything was okay. Usually you're up and dressed when I get here." Markus responded, not at all bothered by Hank's grumpiness. "...I was supposed to babysit today, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, but there's a chance you won't have to stay very long. You got a bunch of other androids out there that need your leadership too, might as well send you back to them."

"We don't really sleep. Not like Connor, he has an unusual means of maintaining power in that model. I can handle more work than a human being."

"Don't run yourself ragged. That's why you make use of your team."

"I understand that. That's why I'm happy to help you with Connor."

"...It's been appreciated more than you'll know." Hank slowly parted from Connor's side, leaving the little android asleep in the middle of the bed. "I'll go shower. Can you keep an eye on him in here? Kid had a rough night."

"It'd be my pleasure." Markus didn't see the babysitting as work, smiling warmly at the boy as he sat on the edge of the bed. Connor looked so small in the middle of the big king-sized bed, but peaceful. Markus carefully reached over to him and checked his charge level. "Seventy percent. Not optimal, but not bad." He smiled, brushing some bangs out of Connor's face. "A little extra sleep should help...hm?"

"Ngh..." Connor curled up into a ball on the bed, the soft blue glow turning to yellow in his LED. As Markus moved closer, the boy appeared to be struggling, legs pumping slowly but getting him nowhere.

He'd encountered this behavior before. Markus placed his hand on Connor's arm, interfacing with him to see what the baby was replaying. The flesh on Markus' fingertips disappeared, and the points of contact on Connor's pale complexion also faded, revealing their true forms wherever they touched. In the current memory, Connor was running through a cornfield at full speed, desperately trying to keep up with a shady looking deviant in a coat and baseball cap who was trying to escape him.

/The urban farm./ Markus recognized the location, though he'd never been there personally.

 _"Stop right there!"_ Hank was a part of this dream too, yelling at the deviant as Connor rushed to get to the other side of the field. But when Connor finally caught up, Hank screamed, and was hanging onto the edge of a building for dear life.

Markus pulled away and regained his senses as Connor stilled.

/It's my fault...should...should've been faster...it's my fault.../ Hank never caught the full 'nightmare' experience, but Markus could hear Connor's unconscious cries. /It's my fault.../

/Connor!/ Trying to lower the former detective's climbing stress levels, Markus took Connor's little hand and interfaced with him again, interrupting the playback with a more recent memory from a week before. In it, he was showing Connor a baby's brick book of dogs, and Connor was fascinated by all the different breeds. "Big dog. Small dog. Tall dog. Short dog. Dogs of all sizes, they're full of surprises. Silly dog. Angry dog. Sad dog. Happy dog. Dogs have feelings too, just like me and you." Not a literary masterpiece, but it did the job of passing the time and distracting the boy.

"The fuck happened in the last fifteen minutes?" Hank asked, boxers and jeans on while he dried his upper body and messy mane off with a towel.

"Another playback. I think I've calmed him though."

"Goddamn it." Hank sighed, grabbing a slightly wrinkled dress shirt from his closet and tossing it on. This was more serious than he thought. Usually Connor was still in his room when he left for work, and Markus would wait in the living room and read until the baby was up.

Connor's eyes finally opened, and the tiny android felt Markus' hand on him. His eyes traced his arm until he was staring back at his friend. /H-hey Markus./ Connor stretched and yawned, not fully charged, but powered enough to at least get through the morning. Hank got a more personalized greeting, the little android saying the first word he learned how to properly speak in his new body. "Daddy." He cooed softly.

"Good morning." Markus greeted him with a gentle smile, alerting Hank that Connor was finally up.

"Hey there, kid." Hank stood beside him and reached towards the boy, giving him a light noogie. "Your old man's gonna head down to work, but just for a little bit, okay?"

Connor looked to Markus, then back at Hank. He'd started to feel traces of sadness whenever Hank had to go to work, mostly because he wanted to be working as well, but also because he really missed the lieutenant during the day sometimes. "Bye bye Daddy."

/He's not staying the whole time, I guess./ Markus watched Hank roll up his sleeves and head out the door.

With another android or through the use of a cell phone, Connor could still hold intelligent conversation. /Leaving early on a Friday? Today should have been a twelve hour shift, if I recall. He'd have to have a pretty important reason to be allowed to take time off./ Connor wasn't feeling confident with Hank's word. 

/We'll just have to see what happens. The tub's free now, so.../ Markus still babied him, regardless. At least some of the time. "Bath time, little guy." Connor would never know if it was intentional or just in his nature of being a caretaker, but he had to go along with it.

/M-Markus! I can't possibly be that dirty!/ Connor flailed.

Markus grinned, carting him off to the bathroom. /Let me recap your day from yesterday: Incident 1, you were covered in dust bunnies from crawling underneath Hank's bed. Incident 2, you tried to analyze remnants of Sumo's wet dog food. Incident 3, you popped open a roomba that Hank forgot to clean out. Incident 4-/

/Okay, perhaps I am in need of a wash.../ Despite being distracted with a warm bath, Connor was curious of Hank's plans, still wondering just how long 'a little bit' was actually going to be.

\---

Hank wasn't feeling good about his plan. He at least would be able to have the rest of the day off with Connor, but Berty was right: he needed more time with the kid.

Like the rest of the human police force that remained in Detroit, Hank was assigned to the newly established underground station, created from an abandoned metro area where the trains no longer traveled. It was still under construction, but functioning. Due to the events three weeks ago, it wasn't as bustling as it once was. Many officers were injured at the hands of the RK900 that was after Connor.

Hank didn't feel he deserved having the luxury of taking a day off whenever he needed, but it was more for Connor and not for himself. He stopped by his desk to check his work emails for anything interesting, but there were no messages he felt that were worth his time. Instead, he smiled at the two pictures on his desk. The first was of Cole, grinning wide at the park under the sunlight. The second was of Connor, sitting on the couch and smiling adorably with his plush german shepherd in hand. He loved his two boys, but he hoped that Connor wouldn't have to share the same horrible fate as Cole did.

"There you are." Jeffrey Fowler stood outside his office door and waved Hank towards him. Hank slipped his hands in his pockets and closed the distance, the door closing behind them once they both entered the room. Hank took his usual seat in front of Fowler's desk and leaned back, crossing one leg over the other and folding his arms over his chest. 

"Three times in a row I'm in here and not gettin' chewed out."

"Record broken. Crazier shit has happened." The captain joked. "Anyway, pretty damn sure they won't give you leave to babysit an android."

"Fuck." Hank sighed. "You dragged me down here just to tell me that? Could've sent the babysitter home-"

"There's another way. I wanted to check and make sure it was doable first, and I think we can swing it."

"So, what's the other way?"

"You can take leave if you've recently adopted a child under the age of eighteen." Fowler held out the employee handbook to Hank to show him the passage and the details.

"Adopt Connor." Hank thought about it, and that's pretty much what had happened.

"I mean, you don't gotta make it official, but we can work out the details." The captain held out a stapled stack of forms with the signature areas highlighted in yellow.

"...Oh." Hank seemed a little disappointed, for reasons even he wasn't so certain of. "Well then, I'm adopting Connor."

"See you in a couple months, then." Fowler crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair, smiling as the lieutenant started signing the first page. "You gotta promise me something, though."

"What's that?" Hank stopped writing and looked wary, but only for a moment.

"Gotta bring Connor down to visit a couple times. And maybe the dog."

"Like I said before, I'm not fucking bringing Sumo down here. But I think I can swing a few visits with the kid." Hank returned his attention to the forms, filling them out carefully. There were a lot of required laws that had to be printed out on the papers, making the forms seem more daunting than they actually were. He eventually reached one that asked for the full name of the child, and the corners of his lips curled up, though he tried hard to hide the joy from spreading across his face. It really looked good when the two parts were written together. "...Anderson." Since Connor couldn't fill out his portions, Hank got more chances to write it.

The more he wrote it out, the better it felt.

Connor Anderson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip!

Hank felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of his shoulders now that he was officially on family leave. He and Connor could just go with the flow, relax, and bond. He leaned in the elevator car against the wall and smiled, pulling back a corner of one of the form copies in his hand to see the documentation accompanied by Fowler's signature. "Connor Anderson." He said aloud. He hadn't chosen a middle name yet. He wasn't sure if he would need to, but considered things like passports and other life experiences Connor might need one for. "...Connor Cole Anderson." He tested. Families often honored their elders and late loved ones by giving their names as the first or middle name to a new baby. But he would ask Connor himself after the transfer. Connor deserved a say if he wasn't going to get one as far as being brought into Hank's little family. 

He couldn't wait to see Connor's little face light up when he walked through the front door to his apartment. Today was going to be a good day. "Make good memories." Hank took a deep breath, then walked inside with a smile.

That smile faded immediately when he heard the baby fussing, concern replacing his joy as he entered hesitantly. Markus was bouncing a tearful Connor lightly while searching the cupboards, and Sumo was grumbling underneath the table, waiting for his own bowl of food.

"Another nightmare thing?" Hank asked.

"Sorry Hank. He's hungry. Were you able to get more formula?" Markus asked. "I left you a few texts last week about it."

"...Fuck." Hank was so busy, he'd forgotten that Connor was running out of PureStart, the clear android formula made by CyberLife that helped the YB100 function properly as well as refresh internal fluids, but also allowed the parent to experience feeding their baby. 

Hank felt like a mess again. He couldn't even remember food for his own kid. "How the hell do I get more?" He asked himself, checking the digital instruction manual for Connor's care. A quick peek at the final pages of the publication sent him to the section on feeding and medicating, where he found a link to order more formula. "Jackpot." Hank felt relieved, and began to place an order for more until he checked the shipping options. "Shit, seriously?"

"Does it say how to get more?" Markus was quite resourceful, but it was Hank who was entrusted with all the details of this babysitting experiment. Markus could only go on what he was told, was programmed in him, and what he'd experienced.

"...'Please allow two to three days shipping time to receive your order'. Goddamnit, we need it today." Hank groaned, but was hit with a temporary solution. "Guess we'll have to go and get it ourselves...Connor, come see daddy." Hank took the weepy boy from Markus and hugged him close. Connor relaxed a little, a bit surprised that Hank was home early like he'd said. "You want to go out with daddy on his errands?"

Connor sniffled, pulling on Hank's shirt idly. "Daddy." He then proceeded to lay his head against Hank and make a series of content gurgling noises, messing with a button on his father's clothes. /Let's get more formula, Hank. My mouth feels very dry and unpleasant./

"I'd invite you to come along, but I'm pretty sure I know your answer." Hank eyed Markus, who nodded in agreement. Despite more android influence in the company, he didn't feel safe just walking right through the doors, especially after North told him about the security. "Alright kiddo. Let's dry your tears and get going."

\---

Connor's mood did a one-eighty after a quick stop to a gas station and convenience store on the way to the CyberLife Tower. Since Hank had to take Connor with him most everywhere he went, Connor got to go inside places he hadn't seen yet in his short life. He knew CyberLife, the station, Hank's residences, and various crime scenes. There wasn't much time to just enjoy things for what they were, especially when he had a mission to fulfill and his deviance hadn't kicked in.

The convenience store happened to be one of those fancier chains that cooked and served made-to-order food and drink, so Hank bought himself a greasy but delicious bacon breakfast sandwich with a hot coffee, and Connor got his bottle filled with blue raspberry punch from the fountain drink machine. It wasn't formula, but it worked as a temporary fix and it made the boy happy.

After Hank filled the gas tank, the two were off to visit Berty for another case of formula. The little android contently suckled his bottle in his car seat as they drove through the city, the tall buildings and billboards passing by the windows from Connor's vantage point. He wished he could sit up front with Hank, like old times. They didn't talk much when they were traveling, but he remembered the experience fondly.

"That's my boy, drinking your bottle all by yourself." Hank chuckled, taking a bite of his biscuit when they'd stopped at a red light. "Glad there are still places like this running in town. A lot of the restaurants in town have closed from loss of business...god I love these biscuits."

"They did have a two-hundred calorie flatbread sandwich made with egg whites." Connor tried to say, but Hank just figured the boy was agreeing with him. He briefly considered calling Hank's phone to tell him, but decided against it.

"Two? Yeah, two of us. Connor and daddy. Markus went home."

"I suppose I can't say much, this juice drink is only five percent actual fruit juice. However, the nutritional value has no effect on me." And he liked the flavor. It was sugary but also tart. Something a child would love but would gross out an adult while also horrifying a foodie with its artificial ingredients.

"Missed hearing you try to talk. Don't worry, you'll learn fast at the rate you're going." The car started to move again, and Connor smiled a little. He did want to learn at least a few more words before he was an RK800 again.

Minutes later, Hank could hear Connor slurp up the last of his drink, wincing softly as the baby bottle fell to the floor. "Uh oh." Connor announced, earning a laugh.

"You polished that off fast, kid. Think we're almost there. I've still got more up here if you want it later." Hank checked the GPS, then settled back and kept watch of the dashboard, letting the car pilot itself to its destination. When they arrived, the building still had a forboding feel to it in the daytime, Hank staring up at the top while the car searched for an available parking spot. They'd be back in a few more weeks for Connor's hopefully final transfer.

Once the car came to a stop, Hank powered it off, then went about retrieving Connor from the car seat in the back. Connor had relaxed to the point that he looked like he could fall asleep, but Hank helped him briefly regain focus. "That wasn't too bad a ride." Connor commented, happy to stretch a little.

"You remember this place, kid? Your old stomping grounds, alma mater and all that." Hank slipped Connor into his child carrier, this time having the boy face him in the chance the kid felt comfortable enough to sleep. "Still kinda creeps me out..." Hank muttered, grabbing the diaper bag and closing the door. Lugging Connor and his supplies around was helping him regain a little upper body strength, as he noticed each day it was a little easier to support Connor's weight and the bag's as well.

CyberLife was bustling with android activity. Just people watching provided many stories. Couples were interfacing with each other, hands held in public or one receiving a peck on the cheek from the other. Some humans, like Hank, still sympathized with their androids, and they lived together and supported one another, as was the case with a sweet elderly woman in a wheelchair pointing out the gorgeous flower beds to her caregiver, who also appreciated their beauty. What caught Hank's eye in particular was a little tearful YK500 with a broken arm, looking terrified but being reassured by her human mother that everything was going to be okay, and that she would get a new arm.

Connor must have been programmed to set off a quiet alert when he was brought to the building, as Hank was almost immediately approached by armored androids when he entered the ground floor through the automatic doors, causing him to stop.

"Lieutenant Anderson and the YB100 are on site. Code KDZ, I repeat, Code KDZ. Over."

"What's with the friggin' fanfare?" Hank asked, annoyed by the sudden attention. "Is this a fucking private matter?" Connor didn't like the security team either, wanting to shrink lower into the baby carrier pack. All you could see of the intimidating androids were their mouths and sometimes the bottom of their noses.

"This way please, Lieutenant Anderson." One of the guards motioned him towards the elevator. "Just safety precautions, nothing to worry about."

"All this for fucking baby formula." Hank scoffed.

"We are kind of to blame for the increased security, lieutenant. We did release most of the androids here during the uprising." Connor tried to say. Hank really only caught the 'looloo' part.

"It's okay Connor, your looloo's just a little bit annoyed with all of this shit."

Connor sighed, but nuzzled against Hank's chest, trying to distract his guardian. "Daddy."

It seemed to work for the moment. Hank sighed, patting Connor's back. "It's okay, Connor. Daddy's here."

/I'm here for you too, Hank./ Connor lazily leaned against the lieutenant, watching the electronic digits increase steadily after the elevator doors closed. The even beeping noise as they passed each floor, plus the security of being with Hank, caused Connor to doze off the moment they reached the research and development floor. The group in the elevator quietly exited out of courtesy for the boy, and for the second time Hank set foot in the MK700's luxurious office and laboratory.

The floors were a dark brown hardwood and the office furniture a stylish light grey with black accents and a few touches of blue. Lab assistants worked along the walls in cubicle style workspaces, typing away on their computers and communicating with each other via headsets. Doorways in the back led to various lab spaces as well as restricted areas, restrooms and a break area. Prototypes in the works were displayed in glass tubes. Hank was quick to notice the glass tube where they were keeping the RK900 inside of was repaired, but empty. It also included the typical office amenities, like a water cooler, color printer, and a vending area. Berty's desk sat right in the middle, with a somewhat smaller station beside it where Colin had sat. The research and lab assistant was rarely at his desk, and that was the case currently.

"Lieutenant Anderson, what a surprise to see you here." Berty was ready and prepared to greet Hank. Despite all that had happened there, she was still her same old self: calm, cool, and collected. "Is Connor alright? We would be more than delighted to run a thorough diagnostic on him."

"I just need more formula."

"You came all the way here for that? We could have sent it to you, I am certain I added the order URL to the manual..."

"I let it get too low. Can't wait two or three days. He hasn't had a...decent meal today." Connor hiccuped, a bit of drool on his lips colored a vivid cerulean. Hank was going to have little blue spots all over his white shirt by the end of the day, he was certain.

"We can grab you a canister, that's no problem. I'm actually glad you're here though. I'd like your input on Connor's new body. We can let Connor nap in the nursery while we discuss its features. Do you have the time to do so?"

"Well, we do as of this morning." Berty showed a relieved smile.

"I'm pleased to hear it. First, let's get Connor comfortable, then I'll take you to the lab. After the RK900 incident, we thought it'd be safer not to parade the RK800 in the main area of the office...among other reasons."

Berty led Hank and Connor towards one of the labs, where another doorway led further into a small residential area. Hank assumed this was Berty's personal quarters by the appearance.

"Through here." They passed through a sitting area and a small but gorgeous study towards yet another room.

Hank didn't expect to see what he laid eyes on. Before him was exactly what she'd said it was. The pastel-painted nursery reminded him of the first state of Cole's room, with sea green walls accented by thin white stripes. Plush animal-shaped decor hung on the walls, a music box played a charming tune indefinitely, and it had everything a baby would want or need. There was a toy chest, a changing table, a rocking chair, a swing, a rocking horse...

"Took my suggestion seriously." Hank eyed the crib; it was white and silver and matched much better with the decor.

"Everyone else agreed with it too." Berty smirked.

"...Who's this?" Hank asked quietly. The crib was occupied by a little brunette, though his hair was lighter than Connor's, and he had freckles all over, similar to Colin's original complexion before he entered the RK900.

"This is Adam. YB100-01 Custom. We actually hadn't planned to power him up this soon, but there was a change in plans."

"Coulda fooled me." Hank eyed the interiors again. "He can't hurt Connor?"

"And Connor can't harm him. They're both small enough to share the bed space." Berty pulled down the linens, and Hank laid Connor in bed opposite the other boy. Connor settled comfortably, releasing a soft moan when Hank tucked him in. "Security is very tight, should anything happen, the guards will be here in seconds."

"That's fine and all, but I'd like to be here when he wakes up."

"We won't be too far away. I think you'll like what we're going to do with him." The adults' voices trailed off as they made their way to view the RK800, and the two tiny androids rested peacefully for about an hour. Connor had another memory playback, but this time, the luck of probability was on his side, and his stress levels remained unchanged along with his LED.

_"How about a snow cone?...Sounds good, huh? Let's go grab one before the ice cream truck takes off."_

If he didn't know better, he'd have to blame the choice of playback on the juice he had in the car...juice. That's right, they were here for formula. Connor was still thirsty, something he had no idea he could be until this morning. He was feeling parched and dry again, even though the artificial flavoring from his bottle lingered a bit on the sensors in his tongue. He turned onto his side and rubbed at his eyes, surprised to see someone staring back at him when he had fully booted up.

/Hello!/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor meets a new friend.

Connor felt a little spooked, hesitating to greet his surprise bedmate as he assessed his current situation. /Hello./ He finally managed, shifting beneath the sheets. /My name is Connor. Where are we?/

The other baby's LED flashed yellow and then blue, a pleased smile on his face. /My name is Adam. We're in bed./

/I see.../ It wasn't quite the answer Connor wanted, but it wasn't wrong either. /It's nice to meet you, Adam./ Connor offered a shy smile.

/It's nice to meet you, Connor!/ Connor could tell he was mimicking the sentiment, but how else was a baby supposed to learn pleasantries? /Are you still sleepy?/

/I think I slept long enough./ Connor stretched, his entire little body shuddering as he extended his arms and legs. Once he relaxed, he laid there, observing Adam's behavior and wondering just how they were able to communicate. When Connor had first started up in his current body, talking to other androids was impossible. He wondered if perhaps the encrypted English was serving as a language all its own that only those in the prototypes could speak and understand. 

Mimicking a soldier, Adam scooted closer; he wasn't capable of true crawling, but his arms were strong enough to pull him where he wanted to go in most situations. He couldn't help but watch Connor with curiosity, and he probably was even staring intensely with his icy blue eyes at some point. He'd never been in the company of another android like himself before, and it made him feel happy that someone else like him existed. /Do you want to play?/

/Play?/ Playing was never Connor's first thought. It was a means to pass the time when Hank was at work and Markus was busy, though it was more fun when they joined in with him. His current concern was where he was, and where Hank was as well. The room seemed so normal, he couldn't tell if they were still at CyberLife or not. He feared the worst, though logically it made no sense: perhaps Colin had kidnapped him.

/Let's play!/ Adam suggested, his thoughts nowhere near as dark as Connor's. Everything in the room was normal for him. /I can be a kitty. Meow. Meow./ He pretended to claw at the bed. /Kitties say meow. You be a kitty too!/

/I appreciate the offer, but I need to find my dad./ Connor rolled onto his stomach, then got up on his knees, peering over the edge of the bars. The crib was aligned with the same wall that the doorway was in, so he couldn't see outside of the room very well.

/But the kitty game is fun! Or we could play a game you like?/ Adam scooted beside him, amazed that Connor was able to kneel like that. /Whoa. How do you do that? I want to do that./ He begged, trying to push himself onto his own knees. /Show me, please!/

Connor lowered himself back onto the mattress, his first attempt being very shaky. /You have to use the strength in your knees and push yourself./ He explained, but Adam looked at him like he was speaking in a foreign language.

Adam grabbed the bars, but he didn't quite understand what he needed to do. /Connor?/

/I apologize, I don't know how to explain it any simpler./ Connor managed to get both of his arms over the bar, his legs straightening as he used his upper body strength to get higher. He looked over the edge, trying to judge the height. He'd leaped from buildings to buildings before, a short drop from the crib to the floor should have been simple enough to perform.

Adam wasn't entirely sure about Connor's actions, but it didn't seem safe or right for his guest to be doing such a thing. Adam had already experienced a few bumps and bruises just getting used to being a kid. That, and it looked dangerous to him, though he didn't know the right word for it. Looking over the gate was one thing, but trying to go over it... /Connor, no!/ He pleaded. /Lay back down!/

/I'm sorry, Adam. I need to find Hank.../ Connor shakily lifted one of his legs up, hoping he could swing it over the railing.

/Connor, that's bad! Don't be bad!/ Adam worried.

/I'm not being bad, I'm just-/ Connor felt something latch around his ankle, and saw that Adam was trying to pull him back into the crib.

/Connor, no./ Adam seemed legitimately worried, but Connor felt he needed to press on.

/I'm sorry, Adam./ Connor lamented. /Please, you don't need to worry, I'm perfectly capable of-/

Adam clearly couldn't get Connor to listen to him. So he did the only that he could do to ensure that his new companion would be safe: he decided to call for someone who -would- listen.

\---

"Looks spot on. Can't even tell the difference." Hank looked inside the glass domed encapsulated bed as Connor's new adult body. It wore a one-piece short sleeved fitted bodysuit adorning the CyberLife logo and blue triangle, but lacked the glowing blue armband androids were once required to wear. It was easier for Hank to handle since its eyes were closed and that it appeared to be sleeping.

"It will be much easier for him to repair minor injuries as well. We would rather the androids seek care under CyberLife-approved repair centers, but sometimes that's not always...convenient." Berty knew many androids were still wary of the company. They had a reputation to patch up and restore if they wanted to win back their creations as future patrons. She hoped that with the release of the YB100's, they would be making a good first step towards that goal. "I do appreciate the feedback on the RK800. You seem hesitant, though." She commented, setting the security locks on the capsule containing Connor's adult body.

"When he's back to his old self, they won't take him back at the station."

"That is indeed true, unfortunately they decommissioned him after all was said and done regarding that investigation. They don't have the funding as of now to hire Connor as an employee, despite giving him a model without Amanda Stern's anti-deviant programming within."

"If it was your kid...if it was Adam," Hank paused to think how to word his question. "would you keep things how they are?"

"The YB100 can only do so much. When all the locks are gone, Connor and Adam will still be baby androids for as long as they inhabit that model. They'll have the capabilities to walk, perhaps run and climb a bit at best. They'll speak simply, and their motor skills will be good enough for simple tasks, like coloring and holding toys."

"So Connor would be little forever if he stayed this way."

"Correct. We don't have the technology to age models, and I don't see it happening anytime soon. The baby and child androids must use our transfering methods to 'grow'. Connor's memory core has a lot of room to obtain more knowledge, but society would still see and label him as a baby, no matter what. That is currently a new and hot debate among free androids: age. What makes an android a child or an adult? Is it appearance, time, or knowledge?"

"Still doesn't answer my question."

"If I were Connor's mother," She thought for a moment. "I think it would be nice to see him mature like human children do. That was Colin's greater overall goal, to make an android that mimicked a human in its life cycle. I'd probably put him in a YK500 down the road, and from there, back into the RK800. Connor strikes me as a young man who would benefit from learning on his own, rather than relying on pre-installed knowledge. But ultimately, it's your call and his."

"Hmm...What's this one?" Hank caught a glance at another prototype. It was missing a few major extremities, and it was slightly bigger than the YB100.

"Speak of the devil. That was Colin's side project until...well, until things happened." She joined Hank looked inside. "YB200. It was meant to act as a model to be used inbetween YB100-"

All of sudden, loud sobbing transmitted over Berty's baby monitor handset, which she'd kept in the pocket of her labcoat. It caught them both off guard. "Oh goodness, that doesn't sound like a normal cry."

Fearing the worst, the two adults hurried back to the nursery. "Jesus fuck, is that Connor or your kid?" 

"Either way, they're likely both awake now."

As soon as they both entered the nursery, Connor was halfway over the side of the crib, and Adam was bawling out of fear for Connor.

"Connor NO!" Hank rushed forward and miraculously caught the boy as he fell over the edge, stopping himself against the wall and catching his breath. "Holy shit kid...holy...Connor, what the fuck..." He whispered.

"Lieutenant Anderson, are you both okay?" Berty reached in to gently stroke Adam's hair, ready to help if needed.

Connor didn't think it would scare him, but in the end it did, and he began to cry as well. "God Connor, you're not supposed to give your old man a heart attack." He breathed deeply. "I need to sit down..." Hank took a seat on a little foot stool in the corner near the changing table, hugging Connor tightly against him as if he were afraid he'd drop him if his hold were any looser.

"Someone's starting to climb." Berty commented.

"Someone's gonna make me drop some cash on childproofing the apartment." Hank muttered. Connor had relaxed somewhat, and Hank finally loosened his hold and eyed the boy. "Damn it Connor...that's a big no-no. You could have gotten hurt badly."

Connor sniffled. "I just wanted to find you. I was scared..." Hank couldn't make out a word of Connor's blubbering even if he wanted to, unfortunately. He needed to cool down and relax as well, and let his anger fizzle out.

"See Adam? Connor's okay now." Berty held her son so that he could locate his fellow model. "Maybe that will subconsciously prevent you from trying that down the road..." She thought out loud.

/You're okay now./ Adam sounded relieved.

/Yeah.../ Connor finally looked up at him.

/Big no-no./

Connor felt embarrassed and ashamed. He was the older one, and now his younger companion was scolding him. /Yeah, 'big no-no'./

Hank slowly stood back up, thoughtfully eyeing the dressing table. "Mind if we use this?"

"Please, go right ahead. Help yourself to what you need." There was a benefit to creating baby androids with the same sizes and proportions. Berty carried Adam out to give the two of them a moment alone so that they could cool off, but Hank also wanted to take advantage of the facilities and get Connor into a dry diaper. He figured he probably needed one now if he hadn't before with a fright like that.

"Lieutenant, I can explain." Connor was still shaken up.

"Ssshhh. No more 'looloo'. Just say 'dad' or 'daddy', alright?" Hank said softly but sternly, unzipping Connor's sleeper. "...You're not a detective anymore. You're my son. Can't even walk and you're giving me a heart attack already." 

It hurt to realize that. Even after the transfer, the police department wouldn't be taking him back. "I"m sorry lieu...I'm sorry dad." 

"I've had enough of a roller coaster ride already with that Colin guy. I don't need you going and hurting yourself. Daddy doesn't want to lose you, kid." 

The room grew very quiet, and Connor did what he could not to anger Hank anymore for the time being, letting him clean him up. Hank had wanted to use his phone and ask what in the world Connor was thinking, but this was all stuff he needed to expect. Chewing Connor out twice was pointless. He'd played this role before, and Connor wasn't going to be Cole. Connor was his own self, and he wouldn't always match up with the memories he had of his late son.

"Nnn!" Connor gummed the back of his lip, feeling slight discomfort.

"What's wrong, Connor?" Hank examined him a bit closer. For something that was just a projection, Connor's skin irritation looked very realistic, and it probably felt that way too. "Hang on." Hank had to scour the packaging of every medication he'd packed in the diaper bag. Thankfully CyberLife had the sense to put the conditions' human equivalents on the packaging as well, or he wouldn't know what to use to treat the kid. "That should do it." He wasn't sure how it would work, but he followed the instructions and hoped Connor's programming would react in a positive way to stop the pain.

Once Connor was diapered, he buttoned the boy's creeper back up, but paused before dressing him in his lightweight yellow sleeper. Maybe the air would do him some good. Connor was starting to relax more, and ran the back of his arm over his eyes. The baby slowly smiled when Hank leaned in close and poked him playfully on the nose. "Boop." Connor reached out to try and return the gesture. "Hey, you took my nose." Hank held his hand over his face, pinching his nose to distort his voice. "How's daddy supposed to smell now?"

"I couldn't possibly take it-...oh." This was a baby game. Markus enjoyed playing them with him, especially patty-cake. Connor pressed his little palm against Hank's face again. "...Good as new?"

"Oh, good. Was afraid I wouldn't have a nose anymore, kid." Connor laughed at him, then glanced down at his feet when he felt Hank's fingers grab one of his big toes. "...This little pig went to market." Connor looked quizzical. He hadn't played this game before either. With each verse, Hank touched the next toe. "This little pig stayed home. This little pig had roast beef. This little pig had none." Connor expected Hank to touch his pinky toe in the end, but he was obviously in for a surprise. "And this little pig cried-" Hank's fingertips tickled beneath both of Connor's feet, and the android's touch sensors went crazy. "Wee wee wee, all the way home!" Connor squealed with laughter, kicking in excitement even though Hank had finished the game. "Got a kick out of that one, didn't you?"

"D-dad!" Connor cooed, burying his face against Hank in light embarrassment after he was picked up. But his mood improved greatly. "I wasn't ready for that!"

"There's that smile. Alright, no more excitement today. I hate hospitals and Markus needs a fucking babysitting break. Let's go see your new little friend and get you a bottle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the delay, I rewrote this chapter so many times. I hope it reads coherently. The play date isn't over yet, but my brain decided we needed some 'CONNOR NO'. Thank you all for being so patient!
> 
> If you need more baby Connor in your life, **Fizzabel** has started posting a fanfic called Little Connor is on the Case. The story will have fluff and humor, but also involves an investigation of a serial killer/kidnapper who's abducting both baby humans and androids. If that sounds up your alley, be sure to check it out! https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607161


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They like dogs.

Hank really didn't want to let go of Connor just yet. He didn't know how fragile Connor was or if he would have been fine after the fall, and he didn't want to find out either. A bottle of android formula sat in wait on the coffee table in Berty's sitting room with a cap on top. There were two recliners, Berty in one pushing the chair back and forth while Adam had his meal.

Hank and Connor's entrance distracted him, which in turn got the scientist to look up. They seemed to both be feeling better, which was a good sign. "Thanks." Hank said softly and briefly as he sat in the other chair, and leaned forward with Connor to grab up the bottle decorated with graphics of little fish.

Connor eagerly drank, not concerned that Hank wanted to feed him after all that had just happened. Lately, Hank had been allowing Connor to drink on his own. The baby's dexterity and strength made it possible for him to hold the bottle up with ease, but after that huge scare, Hank just wanted to take a step back for some mental stability.

The room returned to peace. There was a bit of white noise from the office and labs just outside Berty's personal space, as well as the sound of the two boys suckling steadily. Connor's systems started to function with less stress, having more liquid to work with. Briefly, the little brunette looked up at Hank; his father's smile present in between his bristly mustache and beard. He felt bad for scaring his dad, but at the same time, it couldn't be denied that Connor had the curiosity and some of the fearlessness of a detective, even if he couldn't be one anymore.

"There you are, Adam. Let me go find some toys for the two of you." Berty didn't go far; Hank realized that, like him, she kept things to entertain the child all over the place. A parent never knew when they'd need a distraction for their kid. In the meantime, Adam laid on his stomach and cooed rather loudly, full from lunch and ready to play again. 

Hank caught him looking up at Connor, and smiled. "He's almost finished, kid." He reassured Adam, and Adam seemed to understand. One by one, Berty set various playthings around the open area of the sitting room, finally handing Adam his favorite toy: a plush labrador retriever. The dog was similar in size and pose to Connor's little german shepherd, but Connor's beloved toy wore a little K-9 vest that had the DPD's logo screenprinted on the side.

Connor slurped up the last of the clear liquid and belched out loud, surprising himself and Hank. "Nice one."

"My apologies." Connor made a fair attempt to say.

"'Appa-gee? Apple?" Hank wasn't sure what his son meant, but made Adam happy by lowering Connor to the floor. Hank put Connor's dog nearby so he had something familiar to hold onto. "Go on, kid. Go play with your new friend."

/Hi Connor!/ Adam was a little ray of sunshine. /I like your dog! See? I have one too!/

Connor grabbed a hold of his little pup, eyeing the two toys. /Is yours a golden lab?/

/Golden lab? The lab's over there./ Adam pointed to the way out.

/Oh, I meant your doll./

/It's a doggy, silly./ Adam hugged it. /You're silly, Connor./

Connor looked taken aback by his comment, but laughed. It was tough to remember that Adam's world was still so small. /This is my dog. It was a gift./

/I like him! We should play doggies./ Adam's games were pretty simple. He held onto the toy animal's back and bounced it lightly along the ground, trying to make it seem like it was walking across the floor. Sometimes he'd press its nose against the ground. /Connor! He found a smell! Doesn't your doggy want to smell it too?/

/Uh, yes. He does want to smell it./ Connor finally crawled towards him, and mimicked Adam's motions. Adam had a step above Connor when it came to using his imagination leisurely. They both tried to copy one another's actions, making the dogs jump, walk, spin around...it was a plush toy Simon Says game, with Connor trying to predict what Adam would do with the toy next.

/This is Yellow's friend, he's a ball./ Adam had a small knitted kickball made with blue and green thread. /Dogs like to play ball./

All this talk of dogs had Connor in a good mood. /I have a big dog at home. His name is Sumo./

Adam's eyes lit up with wonder. /A big dog? One that moves?/

/Yeah! A real dog. He's very big./

/I want to meet Sumo, Connor!/ Adam cooed. /I want to pet him and tell him he's a good dog! And throw him a ball!/

Connor wanted to do all that too. He loved Sumo. The dog was extremely gentle despite Connor's tiny size, and he would be able to calm Connor's sadness at times, offering the baby someone to cuddle with or hug when he was feeling down. Sometimes Connor's power would get low, and he'd enter sleep mode cuddled beside the massive St. Bernard.

The two baby androids continued to play, moving on from their plush toys to a plastic cube with dozens of buttons that played music and sound effects. Connor thought about trying to climb on it, but all of the noises deterred him from trying. They also scribbled on a magnetic drawing board, and tried to build a block tower. The highest they could manage was about four pieces tall before their shaky coordination caused their structure to topple over.

But one thing remained an unusual constant in their play. "They're so quiet." Hank finally broke the silence.

"They've occasionally cooed at each other, but yes." Berty wasn't finding anything wrong with it. This was their first playdate, so she had no previous data for comparison.

"Connor usually babbles to himself when he's at home." Hank pointed out. Honestly, Berty would say Hank was the current expert on the YB100. He'd had Connor for a longer period of time, in a more open lifestyle.

"Really? Perhaps he knows Adam won't understand him?" Berty eyed their mimicry play for another few moments. "They're quite in sync. Not perfectly, but..."

"Does Adam do that telepathy chat thing?"

Berty chuckled at the description. "It does appear to work like that, doesn't it? It is a feature, but they need to interface with an android they trust in order to unlock it."

"...Connor does that. The interface thing, and the telepathy sorta thing." Hank felt a little pride in saying that, similar to whenever Connor learned a new word or could do something on his own.

"So soon?" Berty's mental notebook took in everything as notes on the YB100's progress and capabilities. "We really should do more play dates. You can tell me about Connor's progress with fewer details lost."

"You could bring him to the apartment sometime. Or we can meet somewhere in between. I know you're worried about their safety, but hiding their LEDs, nobody knows the difference right now."

"It hurts to say that Colin started the trouble in the first place. He had made false threats under an anonymous handle about stealing the prototypes after I pressured him to start testing with the memory cores of androids already in existence. But still, we do have competitors, and there are androids out there who still don't like humans. Some don't even care about the age of the human either." As Berty spoke, Hank recalled Connor telling him about his very first job as a negotiator with a PL600 holding a little girl hostage after killing her parents. It was one of the first deviancy cases.

"I'm not Connor, and I'm not an android. But I am a cop, and my job is to protect everyone crazy enough to stay behind in this city, human or android." He smiled at Connor, who had been working his way across the carpet to see him, Adam following with an army crawl. The two adults watched the baby grab onto the side of the recliner and try to pull himself up. Sadly, the fabric of the chair was too tight for Connor's hand to get a good grip, and he stumbled back, though nowhere near as bad as the fall from earlier.

"Come here, you." Hank pulled Connor into his lap, then watched Adam fearlessly scoot closer. "Well, hey there kid. You want to sit too?" Hank hefted Adam up on his other leg, smiling as the boys looked pleased. "Look at you. Could be twins if you wanted."

Berty was definitely going to have to get a still from her memories later and print it out, Adam and Connor both full of smiles and sitting on Hank's lap.

"We pretended to be dogs, dad!" Connor seemed delighted in sharing the experience with Hank, even though he was watching the whole time. Speaking in encrypted English to each other seemed to cause them to tune the rest of the world out.

"Dog dad? Yeah, your doggies are on the floor. Looked like you were having a good time there."

"I want Adam to meet Sumo!" Connor cooed. "If that's alright with you, of course."

"Yeah, Sumo. You have a big dog at home."

Adam tried to join in on the conversation. "You're very nice, mister! I like Connor a lot!"

"Is that so?" Hank humored him, not aware that it sort of made sense in response.

"Yes!" Adam giggled. Now the boys were getting vocal. This is what Hank had wanted to encourage Connor to do. The more Connor tried to talk, the more words he was able to say. "And that's my mommy! She is very nice too!"

Berty felt immense joy. "He's so close to saying Mama! Colin won't be happy about that." She cackled.

"Speaking of Colin, haven't seen him around." And Hank was more than okay with that fact. He'd rather keep Connor away from him, at least for the time being.

Berty was well aware of the situation, even though Hank didn't say it outright. "Working. I didn't want to make Connor uncomfortable. If we schedule future play dates during normal working hours, it should work out."

"Guess we're the lucky parents, getting to be with our kids during the day." Hank was surprised, but he was starting to warm up to Berty. She didn't seem so intimidating in a setting like this, and they now had a common ground for discussion, even if it was just being a parent.

Connor and Adam reached out to each other, interlocking their fingers and smiling. Connor briefly tried to interface, but Adam didn't understand how to do the same back.

"...Geez, four o'clock." They'd been at CyberLife for hours. "We gotta think about getting the hell out of here. Adam's daddy's gonna be here soon, and Sumo needs let out." Hank carefully set the two boys back on the floor. "Shit, gotta grab up all his stuff." Packing the diaper bag at the beginning was always easy, but not the second time through, since they had a big canister of formula mix to take home as well.

/We have to go home./ Connor explained to Adam, who wondered why all of Connor's toys were being taken from the carpet.

/Go home?/ Adam seemed confused. This was home, right?

/Go to my home./ Connor started to feel awful saying that. He'd just started getting used to having a playmate around.

/But why?/

/Because we don't live here./ Connor knew explaining the real reasons would only just confuse Adam more, but his choice of response wasn't much better.

/Why not? You should live here./ Adam sniffled, and that got Connor to feel a little upset as well, thanks to the sensitivities of their emotions.

/I don't know./ Connor's words broke even in their encrypted conversation.

"Connor? Hey Connor, what's wrong, son?" Hank had heard their sniffles after stuffing the last toy into the diaper bag. Berty got up as well, and they both lifted their sons into their arms.

"What's wrong Adam? You shouldn't be tired yet, you didn't wake up that long ago."

"Maybe they wore themselves out faster than usual. Guess we picked a good time to leave." Hank slipped Connor into the carrier facing him once more. "He'll probably fall asleep in the car again." Connor waved at Adam after their goodbyes were said and done, feeling a little guilty, but mostly sad that it had to end.

Leaving CyberLife was a lot less stressful, and Hank had prepared himself for the armored escort awaiting him at the elevator. Even though Connor couldn't see, Adam tearfully watched them go in Berty's arms, hoping it wouldn't be the last time he saw his new friend.

"Shit, what a day." Hank sighed in the elevator shaft. "Maybe we'll both sleep when we get back home." There was a lot to think about in the coming weeks along with trying to keep Connor in good spirits.

The soldiers remained with them until they left the building, and the sun was still out and brightly shining. Connor didn't even need to get into the car to become sleepy, the boy drowsy and nuzzling Hank's chest. Before he got to the car, Hank noticed an android with a table outside of the building sitting calmly with a soft smile. In front of her were a variety of handmade items she'd created. Being an android, her hand stitched toys and clothing accessories were just as durable as a plush made with a sewing machine or mass produced in a factory. "Hello, sir." She greeted Hank meekly as he paused at her table.

Hank glanced over her selection. "You sellin' these?"

"Y-yes! And I have a permit if you wish to see! I asked for permission." She worried, reaching for a file folder.

"That's not necessary." She probably got asked that by every human who walked by. Equal rights in Detroit didn't just kick in working smoothly. He glanced down at Connor, who'd fallen asleep with his thumb in his mouth as was common, then back at the table. He thought maybe Connor would want to see all the dolls and pick one out, but Hank decided to take advantage of Connor's unconsciousness. "...How much is this one?" He held up one of the toys. He'd checked it over, and all of the features were embroidered. There were no buttons or plastic noses either, making it perfect for Connor.

"Oh, it's twenty dollars."

"Twenty? I'll buy two then."

The android woman was filled with delight, having been told she charged too much by a few visitors who'd stopped earlier. If Hank was buying two, she wanted to offer him the chance to see all she had available. "What colors and designs do you like? I have more in my bags."

"Geez, you really like to sew. I'll take a pink one and a green one."

The android put the two items inside a cute white bag and tied it closed with a powder blue ribbon, then handed it to Hank. "Thank you so much, sir!" Having seen the transaction occur, a few other people curiously approached her, also wanting to get one of her handmade items.

Hank simply nodded, walking towards the car with Connor and his bags in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are rolling again.
> 
> There is a new Baby Connor fic to read! Definitely check out **paperchimes** ' story **We Hope for Better Things** , which you can find here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621669 (suicide reference warning)
> 
> Also, **vampirzyca13** drew some adorable pictures of baby Connor that you can see on tumblr!: https://vampirzyca13.tumblr.com/post/176811361121/fanarts-for-pizellewrites-hope-you-like-it
> 
> Thank you all so much for your continued support!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baby shower nobody asked for.

Though the evening had started, the summer sun still kept shining. The air smelled like fresh cut grass and there was a nice cool breeze after the temperatures started to drop a little. Hank stood in the back of the apartment complex, waiting for Sumo to do his business while staring at his smart phone. "Come on Sumo, pick a spot and take a piss." Hank gruffed, though he couldn't blame the dog for running around. Sumo hadn't had as many walks as he should, and the fenced in back area of the building was perfect for him. It had a play area, but Connor wasn't quite big enough to use what was available.

Connor was still in his carrier, fast asleep from his play date with Adam in the CyberLife tower. Hank was surprised that Connor didn't stir from all the movement and the commotion outside, having been put in the car seat, taken from it, and put in the carrier again.

"Hm." The lieutenant thoughtfully scrolled through a website for baby supplies. Despite the fact that he knew Connor was going to be back to his old self again, he was still into the habit of looking at baby clothing and furniture while getting the things that Connor still needed, which at the moment included overnight diapers and a couple extra bottles. The suggested items being pushed on him while making his purchases didn't help either.

When Sumo returned, Hank slipped his phone back into his pocket and knelt down carefully to pet the dog and pat his side. "Good boy Sumo. Ready to head back inside?" Sumo wagged his tail and borfed softly, allowing Hank to reattach the leash to his collar.

As they took their time heading for the door, Hank looked past the black metal fencing at the gathering area in the square that connected the plaza where the grocery store and health clinic were located. It was where he took Connor for Hawaiian Ice on Friday nights ever since the demise of the RK900. They'd made it a family ritual to get a blue raspberry ice (and a peanut butter ice cream cup for Sumo, of course) and relax outside before it got too buggy from all the sugary syrup in the vicinity.

He squinted, not sure if he was seeing who he thought he was seeing. A couple consisting of a woman with long blonde hair and a guy with a manbun had approached Jerry's little kiosk. Hank and Connor had only met them in person once, and it was a very unnerving ordeal. But Connor had done him proud that day, though at the time his partner was very bothered after the meeting.

"Elijah Kamski?" Hank whispered. "The fuck's he doing out here?" The small area around Hank's residence was one of the last human-concentrated areas in the city, with mostly law enforcement and city service professionals in it. There were a few others around the outskirts of Detroit, making it easy and less dangerous to access the services and shops of the suburbs.

The Chloe model standing with him wore a very expensive-looking clean white sundress with blue crystal earrings and an over-the-shoulder bag made of leather that was colored to match the outfit. Kamski wore a black tie and white button shirt with crisp black slacks and freshly polished derby shoes. Standing at the window when it was their turn to order, Kamski raised both his index and middle finger briefly before a few hand motions while ordering. Chloe's eyes lit up as the first bowl of Hawaiian ice was offered, colored a soft shade of rose from pink lemonade syrup. A second was offered to Kamski, this one-- 

"Goddamn, he likes blue raspberry too? Thought young people were against artificual anything." What really surprised him was when the Chloe took a big bite of the dessert in her hand. "Fucker's showing off." Hank realized. This was a Chloe that had probably received the new taste and smell technology that was starting to be all the rage amongst androids...and a few humans. Hank couldn't deny it was a good thing, because it had definitely made Connor happy more than once.

But why was Kamski here, of all places? The man was a recluse in his fancy modern home. He had separated from CyberLife a long time ago. When they had disappeared, Hank decided to go back inside so that he could start dinner for himself and Sumo, as well as finally put little Connor to bed for the rest of his nap. Moving him around too much would make it harder for him to stay asleep.

"Think you're finally starting to smell like a normal dog again." Hank laughed, recalling the strong smelling shampoo the groomer had used on him before Connor had been delivered to them. Rounding the corner of the hallway after reaching their floor, Sumo stilled and Hank stumbled a little. "What-"

"Lieutenant Anderson. I had a feeling you'd be here." Elijah Kamski curled a smile that unnerved Hank a bit. Sumo whimpered softly, not sure what to think of the two people standing outside their apartment door. Hank gave the parcels they had with them an odd look. Countless gift bags in various sizes and pastel colors with baby-themed graphics stood at their feet, their contents masked by tissue paper.

"Look, my son needs to finish his nap-" The timing couldn't have been more inconvenient, as Connor shifted and softly moaned in his sleep.

"I brought his favorite." Elijah held up the blue raspberry ice he'd purchased outside. "It's gonna melt soon if I don't put it in the freezer at least."

Hank paused, wishing Kamski and Chloe would just magically disappear while he tried to deal with all the stress. Sumo pawwed at the door, wondering why Hank wasn't opening it while Kamski was standing there patiently with a smug grin. In a perfect world he'd invite everyone in and leave Kamski outside; Chloe had never done any harm to them.

"We brought gifts." Chloe actually spoke of her own accord, offering a small smile.

"I see that. -Why- did you come here with gifts?"

"Well, usually before a human parent welcomes a new baby into the world, they have a baby shower, and people bring gifts to help out. It's a little late, but..." Kamski said simply, though Hank felt like there was a lot more to it.

"That doesn't answer my question." Hank growled.

"We're not here out of ill will, lieutenant. I'm very interested in Connor's current state. We just want to talk, and make the transition a little easier."

"FIfteen minutes tops." Hank frowned, finally opening the door. He did it for his son and his dog. Hank lifted Connor out of the harness and carried Connor to his room, leaving the light off and carefully lowering him into the crib. Looking at how short the bars were, Hank recalled what had happened earlier in Adam's crib.

"You want the bars to be taller so he can't climb out, right? The switch for that is on the small button panel." Hank turned, holding back anger that Kamski had followed him into Connor's room, but calmed himself and held the switch. The bed quietly lowered slightly, and the barred sides of the crib rose up off the floor, creating a setup where Hank could still pull Connor out, but Connor would have a tougher time climbing.

"Do you fucking mind? He's sleeping." Kamski shrugged, walking back out to the living room. Chloe had taken a seat on the couch, and Sumo allowed her to pet him after she offered her hand for him to sniff.

Kamski seemed amused at the state of the apartment, taking a seat beside her. "You can definitely tell there's a new baby here. New parents' homes tend to cater less to looks and more to convenience for the care of the child." He chuckled at the empty baby bottle and a package of wet wipes on the coffee table next to a sports digest and microwave tv dinner tray (licked clean by Sumo, no doubt).

"Really, what is this all about? Our last encounter with you doesn't exactly put you on my good side."

"All I did was prove a point. Connor became deviant, and not only that, he found the back door. Honestly, he knew about it well before he even needed it. Connor's a curious boy. He examines everything. I'm sure you know that just from your time together during the investigation."

"What if he'd have shot her?"

"But he didn't, lieutenant. He didn't. Connor displayed empathy. And look at him now." Kamski smiled. 

"Your ice is melting." Hank commented, trying to get across the point that Kamski's explanation wasn't enough.

" _Connor's_ ice is melting." He held out the dessert, and Hank grumbled, taking it and placing it in the refrigerator.

"Androids are alive, I know that much. Connor's alive. If that's all you wanted to hear me say, you can go."

"I've been watching for a while now. Connor's crib and blanket...not the greatest designs, but they do what they're supposed to. I can check on the various things he's ingested, how many of the locks in his programming he's undone, how much of a charge he gets per sleep period..." Elijah pulled out his phone. "I am one of the people monitoring the YB100 project. It's a spinoff of the YK500. One of my own creations managed to take my original creation and change it into something brand new. Unfortunate that pride and determination drove him mad. It only proves the RK series of prototypes aren't perfect, but they sure are exemplary in different ways. Caretakers, detectives, scientists...revolutionary leaders."

"So you've been watching Connor." Hank waved his hand, expecting more.

"Connor has been providing such wonderful data on this model. And he's killing it with cracking the coding that prevents him from walking, talking, et cetera. It's been wonderful to see. And then history was made this very afternoon when two YB100 units met for the first time. All this and you've only had Connor in this state for a month now."

"We're just doing what we need to do before his new body is ready."

"Here's what I don't get, though. You waited. That's why they're not rushing with the construction, you know. Why are you waiting?"

"Connor wanted to wait." Hank corrected him.

Kamski and Chloe looked at each other. "I see. Will it be long enough?"

"What do you mean? He's the one who chose it. And I'm guessing you know he can communicate with me already."

"Connor can't go back to doing what he was originally created to do as of right now. The Detroit Police no longer need him, and they can't afford to take him as a regular employee with so many other android cops on the force in need of pay and benefits as well. So why not just wait? You're his father...I saw that you applied for legal custody of Connor, and I will ensure that application is expedited after what you've done for the future of android families. Father knows best, usually."

"It's still up to Connor. I'll do as many transfers as it takes to make him happy." Hank declared.

"Everything in these bags are yours to keep, you can decide what you want to do with them. I think you'll likely need them. And just to let you know, we can reapply the programming locks. If it's desired. Parenting is such a joy, you'd hate for it to end too soon, right?"

Was he suggesting that Hank not take Connor in for the transfer? It was true, he really did love taking care of Connor even through all the hardships and the confusing details of having an android child instead of a human. Honestly, he'd be fine if it was a couple years. Having what he needed, he could afford the rest, and Connor would be understanding by the time his leave ended. He hoped. But Connor was still Connor. It was up to Connor.

Right?

_"Father knows best, usually."_ Kamski wasn't wrong, but...

Kamski and Chloe said their goodbye and left calmly, leaving Hank's feathers thoroughly ruffled for the moment. Letting curiosity get the better of him, he opened up one of the smaller gift bags. A CyberLife PureStart-branded pacifier was inside, with an envelope taped to the the packaging. Inside the little envelope was a card with an illustration of a duckling, and a cash card inside. Hank's eyes widened at the amount contained on it, but he pushed it back inside the card and the envelope. A bribe. "Fucking Kamski." he muttered for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember someone asking or suggesting Kamski and Chloe be put in the series, so there you are. Kamski is watching Connor sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's first meal.

The next morning, Hank woke up at seven even without setting the alarm clock. He'd planned to let Connor be his cue to wake up, but found himself rested and conscious all on his own. He pondered going back to sleep for a moment, but realized that having the morning off meant one very important thing. "Hn...I can cook breakfast." He opened his mouth then closed it with a grin, letting his legs slide from the mattress to the floor and into his well loved slippers. Sumo still wanted to stay in bed, but wagged his tail as Hank pet him on the head while passing him.

With a flip of the light switch, the kitchen lit up, and there was a nice, calm quiet in the apartment as Hank opened up the refrigerator. The Hawaiian Ice Kamski had brought the day before was now a melted cup of water and flavoring, and Hank didn't care as he reached inside for a plastic zip bag of bacon and a carton of eggs.

Grabbing a skillet from the cupboard took a bit of care, as one wrong move would cause the pots and pans to clatter against each other, and that might mean a certain little detective would awaken. He set it down with just as much care on a burner above the oven, then cracked two eggs in his hand above the pan. He fired up the flame, and stirred the eggs around after laying three strips of bacon beside them. The food started to sizzle softly as Hank tended to it while reading the news on his phone. The top story was the big electronic trade show, which was famous for revealing hot new products and upgrades centered on androids. A picture of a YK500 biting into a fresh apple was the main photo, as CyberLife officially announced their smell and taste upgrade for dozens of their current models.

Sumo had made his way into the kitchen after catching a whiff of the smoked meat cooking on the stove, and Hank dropped another strip into the pan. Once his food had cooked to his liking, he turned off the stove, and stepped towards Sumo's dog dish. With gentle shakes, dry dog food was poured into the big red plastic bowl and topped with a single strip of bacon. Sumo began to scarf down the crunchy bits after engulfing the bacon in one big bite, leaving Hank a few minutes to plate his meal and sit down at the kitchen table to eat.

He took the remote sitting nearby and turned on the small set in his kitchen, a little spooked but not surprised to see dancing puppets and children singing songs on the screen. Connor had been watching cartoons in his highchair the night before while Hank had dinner. He changed the station to the news, and more from the trade show was being covered. "We're live at CyberGanza 2039, and we've seen all sorts of crazy new and crazy good technology coming soon, and it's only day one of the convention. But the big question on everybody's mind is CyberLife's big tease! As in previous years, CyberLife's product announcements always include a hint to next year's product reveal, and we have the experts here with their predictions on what we might get to look forward to next year, but first we want to talk to them about this wild new upgrade that not only allows all current android models to taste and smell foods, but also to digest..."

Hank had a feeling he knew what they were planning, smirking at all the nerdy tech geeks seated with the news anchor outside the convention center. "Heh. Keep guessing that it's YK500-related." He scoffed. It was kind of funny to be one of the few people who not only knew about the next 'breakthrough', but one who was testing it too.

Connor had a peaceful night as well, aside from a need for a late night pants change. The smell of scrambled eggs and bacon had finally filled the entire apartment, and it didn't miss Connor's room even though it was on the far end of the hallway. The little android began to boot up. He had a good charge of 98% power, but no change in his programming locks. It'd been about two weeks since he unlocked one.

The tiny tot sat up slowly, looking around the room as his vision adjusted its focus and his little nose perked up to the aroma of Hank's breakfast. It was comforting and inviting, and reminded him of the breakfast sandwich Hank had eaten on the way to CyberLife the day before, but more pleasant. He looked to his side, and pulled his teddy bear out from under his leg, a little giggle escaping his lips as he set it to the side. /Yesterday was a pretty good day./ He thought to himself, fortunate to have missed Elijah Kamski's surprise visit during his afternoon nap. /I wonder what Hank's making./

Connor glanced up at the gate, frowning at the changes. /They're so much taller now./ He noticed the adjustment already, but that morning Hank wasn't there to immediately free him from what felt like a cage at the moment. He peeked through the bars and also listened for movement throughout the house, but could only hear feint sounds from the TV; a restaurant advertisement and bits and pieces of an ad for a local android repair shop pushing a sale on thirium 310.

He rolled onto his knees and steadied himself in a crawling position, then returned to the edge of the bed, hanging onto the bars as he positioned himself to stand on his knees. Still, the top of the rail was above him, and he couldn't get his leg up that high. It would have been easier if it was set like Adam's crib. "...Daaaaad! Dad, are you out there? I need your assistance!"

Hank was halfway done with breakfast when he heard Connor call for him from the bedroom. He figured he wouldn't be able to finish, but at least he got to eat most of it while it was hot.

Connor smiled when he heard Hank's chair scratch against the tile floor in the kitchen, bouncing on the back of his folded legs. He wasn't sure why he decided to fidget excitedly like that, but he was in a good mood, and it just seemed natural to do when he felt those feelings. He started chattering as soon as his caretaker walked into the bedroom. "Good morning dad! I slept well last night, and I'm over 95% powered up. There has been no change in the locked programs that we've been attempting to crack. My hydration is a little below average, but that's normal for this time of the morning-"

"You got up on the right side of the bed today." Hank grinned, happy to see Connor in a good mood, and also happy to see that the higher railings were doing their job, especially with Connor sitting the way that he was. He lowered them just a little, then pulled the android from bed.

"I feel ready to take on the day." Connor's babble seemed non-stop as they left the bedroom. "What is our plan for today? Do we need to go out on an errand? Could we read another one of your old books if time allows? Wait, I'd like to amend that request to some time at the park, if possible. We haven't gone there for over fifteen days. Don't forget, we need to take Sumo out to do his business. And if it's okay with you, I'd like to watch the next episode of Doggy Defenders and Rainbow Reader."

"Is that so?" Hank knew Connor's problem, but he didn't have to heart to correct him at the moment. It was funny that he did too, because Connor was very smart and very much a perfectionist. Connor needed to master the pronunciation of the words that he said, but he'd been used to just knowing how to do so from being in the RK800.

Connor was placed in his highchair, a few familiar toys sitting on his tray to act as distractions, as usual. Hank let him mess around with them while he sat back down in front of his plate and started eating again. Connor eyed the little fluffy yellow blobs and two strips of smoked meat on his plate with curiosity, pointing at them. "Is that bacon and eggs? Home cooked eggs are an acceptable breakfast and contain protein, but that bacon is very high in fat and sodium."

Hank eyed the kid with amusement. "Do you want some scrambled eggs, Connor?"

Connor quieted in surprise. "...Well, technically I can 'eat' food in this body."

"I'll take that as a 'yes, I want to try your world famous scrambled eggs'." Hank finished eating, then got up and rinsed the pan in the sink. "Give me a couple minutes, kid."

"World famous?" Connor had doubts that they were world famous, but he was feeling excited again, idly gumming the tire of a plastic car on his tray. He watched with quiet wonder as Hank repeated his recipe a second time, though this time he only prepared one egg, plus he added a bit of seasoning and a small bit of cheese to the pan as well. Cole wouldn't eat scrambled eggs unless Hank put cheese in them. It was that little difference that made them 'world famous'...at least to Cole.

It didn't take very long to cook, and Hank waited a little bit before dumping the scrambled eggs into a little white plastic bowl that had the alphabet printed in round colorful letters around the rim. He broke up the egg into small pieces, then set the bowl in front of Connor. "There you go, kiddo. Daddy's world famous scrambled eggs."

Connor looked down in the bowl and cooed. The smell was amazing, and they looked even fluffier up close.

"You want daddy to feed you, or do you want to use your fingers?"

"...Which is proper? You had used a fork." Connor looked up, a puzzled expression on his face.

"...That's right. This is technically your first meal." Hank smiled to himself, feeling warm and sentimental all of a sudden. "You could use your fingers, but I'll help you today. Just because I'm a nice dad." Hank pulled out his silverware drawer and grabbed the only baby spoon he'd purchased, then pulled his chair closer to Connor's and sat down.

Connor admittedly was a little nervous, but it couldn't be harder than drinking. He watched Hank scoop a very small cloud of egg, then followed it with his eyes until it reached his lips. He opened his mouth and pulled it from the bowl of the spoon, then very slowly mashed it between his gums and swallowed.

Hank watched him closely, making sure everying was alright. He was a little worried himself, but knew Connor could swallow the bite without chewing and still be fine. "How's that?"

Connor finally swallowed, feeling the little puff of egg go down his throat. He blinked, instinctively running his tongue over his lips before smacking them. "This is..." He cooed. "This is amazing!"

Hank laughed heartily. "Told you they're world famous."

"They're so light and airy, and I detect a little bit of sharp cheddar cheese...mild flavor with a touch of saltiness, I think that is...may I have more, please?" Connor opened his mouth, ready for the next bite. Needless to say Hank wouldn't get to eat the rest of them by the time Connor had finished.

"You can have your formula at lunchtime." Hank said, freeing Connor and letting him loose in the living room while he went to grab his clothes for the day. "Daddy'll be out in a minute, try to stay out of trouble."

Connor always tried to stay out of trouble. But Connor and Hank's definitions of trouble were two very different things. Usually Connor had gone for his toys or a board book in the mornings when Marcus was there, but today there were a ton of new things in the living room that he'd missed the night before, though Hank did keep the lights down at the time. He saw that they were hastily hidden behind the couch and the tv stand, or high up where he couldn't reach. /What are those bags for?/

Connor went for one behind the couch, tugging it out and looking it over. /These are very juvenile graphics...this must be intended for me./ He deduced, grabbing a wad of tissue paper from the top and tossing it aside. /This wouldn't be within reach if I wasn't allowed to have it, I would think./ Connor thought to himself, revealing the wrapped up item in the bottom of the bag. /...CyberLife PureStart Insulated Bottle Bag?/ He arched a brow, then left the box in the middle of the floor to examine another. The next bag he found contained diaper pail refill bags and baby-sized 'snack pouches' of thirium. Everything was made by this CyberLife baby brand, except for all the colorful cards which were for ordering food out.

Hank's minute had turned into about ten minutes. When he walked back into the living room, he lost his footing when his toes hit the box containing the bottle bag. "FUCK!" He gasped and stumbled forward, scaring Connor from unwrapping the next package with his little fingers. Once Hank caught his balance, he saw all the torn up tissue paper and gift wrap, with Connor in the middle of it all. "Holy shit, Connor...what a mess."

"...Was I not supposed to open these?" Connor felt worried, a very cute and guilty expression on his little face. "...Fuck."

"...hehehe." Hank's chuckling started soft, but grew in volume. "Ahahaha!" He pulled Connor up off the floor and wiped a tear from his eye. "...Daddy's a bad influence, isn't he?" When he thought he'd calmed down, he started cracking up again. "Oh god, that was hilariously cute, kid." He held his breath for a second, then exhaled. "Too cute. Never say that word again."

Hank set the boy down on the couch for a moment to collect the scraps of wrapping paper and throw them away. Connor looked a little worried as he obediently stayed put, still feeling terrible about opening all the gifts he'd gotten to even though Hank was practically beaming. Hank quickly disappeared to his room for a moment, and when he came back out, Connor was sniffling and trying not to cry.

"Awww, kid. What's wrong? Daddy's not mad at you. Daddy was asking for trouble leaving all that junk around." He sat down on the couch with a white bag tied closed with a ribbon, then put the boy on his lap.

"Sorry, dad, it was difficult to read your expressions. I should be used to unpredictable behaviors but I-"

"Here kid. This is a present you're allowed to have." Hank opened the bag, and pulled out a little pink plush bunny rabbit with tall ears and a cute face.

Connor lit up, grabbing the little rabbit and hugging it tightly. Hank had given him a lot of toys already, but this little doll felt special, like the plush Officer Pierce had given him at the station during his visit. Hank had picked it out just for him.

"That's a little bunny, Connor. All yours."

"Bunny!" Connor cooed. "Bunny, bun, bunny..."

"Geez kid, you had no trouble with that one." He playfully ruffled Connor's hair, then turned on the television for a little bit, giving Connor a little time to enjoy the doll before they had to go let Sumo out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured everyone needed a double dose of cuteness after the last chapter, haha.
> 
> The bunny toy is dedicated to Lemonsonsticks' adorable artwork; she often draws baby Connor playing with a little pink bunny rabbit, so I wanted to include it in the story as well. See her wonderful artwork here: lemonsonsticks.tumblr.com
> 
> Remember, if there's something you want to see Hank and Connor experience, feel free to leave a comment here or at my tumblr (link is on my profile). Thank you as always for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's (not) go swimming!

"That's it Connor, be fueled by your anger! Show that expensive wrapping paper how worthless it is."

"I don't feel angry at all, but I can see the stress benefits." Connor squealed, ripping a large panel of paper off of a tall and slim cardboard box. "And it's fun!"

"That's right. Release all of your rage." The lieutenant nodded, pleased with his boy's progress. A few days later in the week, Hank decided to let Connor finish ripping all the gift wrap from the presents Kamski and Chloe had brought over, since Connor seemed to enjoy the activity, and because curiosity won him over. Hank wanted to see what exactly he'd been bribed with.

"This one's humongous." Connor got onto his knees and tried to climb onto the box, but it fell forward and landed against the carpet with a soft thud. "Hmmm." Despite the fall (and Hank's frozen expression of fear that Connor would burst into tears), he was fine with the shorter height, and climbed up on top of it again, looking for a seam in the paper.

Hank finally exhaled. Cole used to take countless spills, many greater than Connor had experienced in this form, and he knew that if they sprung into action too quick, worry would hit and Cole would be in tears. Connor was little, but he was still a tiny daredevil like he had been as an RK800.

Connor glanced down at the graphics on the box, giving it an experimental slap with his little hand. "This is..." He stared at the package illustration. Obviously, it said 'play yard' on the packaging. But Connor eyed the scenario by mentally putting himself into the picture. "...this is similar to a cage. Wait. Why would you put a child in a box with mesh netting?"

"This actually might be useful." Hank smiled, taking a closer look at the big box Connor sat upon.

"Useful? Androids are free now, dad."

"Yeah, daddy sees you sitting on that box. You're a silly boy, Connor."

"Silly? This isn't a humorous matter. Why do we have a cage for children?" Connor slapped the box again.

"Easy, kid. We're just pulling wrapping paper off, we're not opening the boxes. We might not need it." Hank scooped Connor up off the box, and pushed the packaged playpen aside and out of the way. He wiped his brow, feeling a bit warm from all the surprise inventory sitting in his living room. "Fuck, we've got a playpen, a co-sleeper, a fancy-ass car seat, a freaking android first aid kit..."

"It's a shame we'll only use some of this stuff for a few weeks. Whoever gave you these gifts wasn't thinking of the long term." Except that the gift giver was, but Connor was blissfully unaware.

Hank took another gift bag, tossing the tissue paper on Connor's head to get a reaction out of him. He chortled when Connor looked over his shoulder at him while crunching the tissue between his little fingers. "What, didn't like your new hat?"

"This is not a hat, this is tissue paper...hehe." The paper crinkling was fun to hear, and it was also fun to watch it float across the floor after trying to throw it into the air.

"...Hm." Hank looked inside the bag thoughtfully until he was startled by Connor's little hand on his hairy legs.

"What's in this one, dad?" Connor reached into the bag, but immediately pulled his arm back out. "No, wait. You said only play with the paper."

"Go on, kid. What's inside?" Hank opened the bag up towards him.

"Very well." Connor grabbed onto the object at the top. He didn't need to lick it to know it was something made out of nylon and probably some spandex. He pulled the cloth out, looking at it with uncertainty. "I...don't know. Dad, what is this?"

"Look at that. It's a little bathing suit." Hank held up the little one piece wet suit. He was grateful that it was a normal one for human children, and not a CyberLife designed outfit. It was blue with a little white anchor on the front, with white edges on the sleeves and legs.

"A bathing suit." Connor smiled. "...Are there swimming facilities around here?"

Hank pulled out the rest of the items: swim pants, a big fluffy towel with a fish design, a hat and tiny water shoes. "I haven't been to the community pool in fucking years." Hank said quietly. Not since Cole was around, honestly.

"Summer is the best time for swimming." Connor wished he could check the weather, but he had enough smarts to know that if the air conditioning was running indoors, then it was pretty warm outside.

"Guess that oddball did one good thing." Hank pulled out his cell phone and did a search for the local community pool. "Let's call and see when they open...hello? What are your hours today?" Hank asked with hope, but Connor noticed his enthusiasm fade quickly. "...what? Of all the places...yeah, thanks." He groaned after disconnecting. "They're using the place as a shelter for homeless and escaping androids."

"That's great to hear!" Connor cooed, then realized that meant no swimming. "...Oh."

"There's gotta be another public pool. Hell, I'll pay for a day's membership if that's what it takes for us to have a little fun." Hank ran down the search engine results, calling each facility and getting nowhere. "Geez, they're either shelters, or closed because there aren't enough people using them." Hank grumbled.

"There's got to be a pool somewhere, dad." Connor was starting to feel a bit sad about the whole ordeal. He had his hopes up for a day at the pool.

"Hey kid. Does CyberLife have a pool? Say 'daddy' if there's a pool." Hank was pretty desperate himself. Connor kept quiet, his adorably pouty face tugging at Hank's heartstrings. "...So they don't have a pool either. Shit."

Hank sat there, deep in thought, and then it hit him.

"...Oh no." He held his face in his hands, then ran his fingers through his graying hair. "No, no, no."

"No what?" Connor watched him. "Dad, is everything okay?"

Kamski was a sly one. And Kamski had the only swimming pool available for them to use at the time.

"...Berty. Berty would know if there was a pool open in town." Hank called the MK700, hoping and wishing for a place they could swim. "Hey, Berty, it's Lieutenant Anderson. You know of any good place to take Connor swimming?...wait, you're taking Adam swimming?" Connor lit up at the mention of his friend. "Yeah! We'll join you, Connor just got his first bathing suit...uh...wait a sec...but...y-yeah! Th-there's nothing wrong with it. Just thought maybe-...yeah. Uh, maybe we'll see you there." Hank hung up again and swallowed nervously. "Damn it."

"What's wrong, lieutenant? Did Berty say where she's taking Adam swimming? I'd like to see him again if that's alright."

"Yeah, 'Ada'. Adam and Berty are going swimming. You still wanna go? You can change your mind. Daddy could take you to the park, we can swing again-"

"Adam!" Connor said two of the few words he could. "Daddy, Adam!"

"You wanna see your little friend again. Don't blame you. I think if I was one of the only two little androids in existence, I'd want to hang out with the other one too. Let's get you suited up. Shit, I gotta dig out my swim trunks too."

\---

At the start of the car trip, Connor was stoked. Not only would he be going swimming for the first time, but he'd also get to see Adam. /Can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep.../ He thought to himself. /I wonder why dad's excitement has dwindled?/

Hank had on his bright orange swim trunks with a white t-shirt over top, a little self conscious about the state of his gut. He usually didn't care who saw him, especially when he took Cole to the pool, but they were going to Kamski's place, surrounded by perfectly proportioned androids and elegance.

The way to Kamski's mansion looked much different in the summer. All the structures in front of the home weren't buried in snow, and it looked a little more inviting than it once had. A group of android gardeners were out front tending to the decorative plant life, wearing green t-shirts with a landscaping company logo printed on the back with khaki overalls and work boots. If not for their LEDs, they could have easily been mistaken for a human lawncare team.

Hank parked his car next to the other vehicle already there, which was identical to his own, being that the vehicle was a gift from CyberLife. It was obviously Berty's, a car seat matching the one Kamski had given him in the backseat. Hank had chosen to go with the one he bought himself still. Connor cooed when Hank went to retrieve him. "I can't wait to swim with you, dad."

"We're here, kid. It's okay if you change your mind."

"Change my mind? Why would I do that?" Connor wondered, getting scooped up into Hank's arm after the lieutenant grabbed the baby bag from the bottom of the backseat. "I want to play with Adam too."

Hank turned around almost immediately after laying Connor over his shoulder. He didn't want Connor to see the house. It really wasn't enough, and the kid was going to figure out where they were eventually. "You're gonna have fun. You're going to see your little friend. Keep focused on that."

"I know, lieutenant. I'm well aware-" Connor watched as they walked by one of the strange lawn decorations. When Connor had encountered it last November, it was almost completely covered in the cold snow. "Dad, are you sure the GPS was set correctly? I don't think we're at a pool..."

\---

_"How did you find Kamski?" Connor asked, snow crunching beneath his shoes as he followed Hank towards the mansion._

_"I remember this guy was all over the media when CyberLife first started selling androids." Hank approached the front doors and turned to face the detective. "I made a few calls, here we are."_

\---

Hank patted Connor's back before opening the doors. He felt his cheeks warm up at the sight before them; a Chloe wearing a pink bikini with a towel draped around her waist was there to greet them with a warm smile. "Welcome, Lieutenant Anderson! Everyone's in the pool area. There will be lunch after you've finished your swim."

"That's okay, we'll just grab something on the way home." Hank was feeling self conscious again, but he was also worried about Connor.

\---

_"What about you, Connor? Whose side are you on?" The creator of modern androids paced around him, full of curiosity and wonder concerning what the RK800 might do._

_"I have no side. I was designed to stop deviants, and that's what I intend to do."_

_"Well," Kamski laughed. "that's what you're programmed to say. But you..." He stepped right up to Connor, looking the android right in the eyes. "What do you really want?"_

_His software was growing more and more unstable by the day, but it felt like that man had thrown a wrench into his gears. He struggled to say his next words._

_"What I want...is not important."_

\---

Hank took a deep breath, pumping himself up. He was doing this for Connor. Fuck Kamski. Connor was going to go swimming like he wanted, and play with his friend. It was just another play date. "Ready to have some fun in the water, Connor?" Hank asked softly.

Connor answered with a worried whimper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try not to worry too much about the next chapter! XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's first swim.

Chloe pushed the door open and stepped out first to politely hold it for Hank and Connor to pass through. Though the entrance way hadn't changed since the last visit, the pool area had, and vastly. It did not feel as cold and uninviting as it did the last time Hank and Connor had visited Elijah Kamski's mansion. It was quite the opposite. The first thing that caught his eye was that the dark red color in the pool was now a refreshing blue. The tiles under the water must have had some means of changing color. Despite the dark tile floor, the summer sun shone through the large wall of window glass, and through it one could see the beautiful water and fresh green grass. A few flowers grew along the edge of the water where some waterfowl floated peacefully, and other birds could be spotted on occasion in the trees some distance away. 

Kamski hadn't changed much, of course. The android creator was in the water playing with Adam. Hank couldn't tell what he was saying, but the android creator was smiling and talking softly to the baby. Adam had on little red swim trunks and sat in a special pool float to keep him from sinking. It was obvious that the little brunette was having an absolute blast, waving his arms excitedly as Kamski pulled him around the pool. Hank wasn't quite sure what he thought of the scene until Berty distracted him.

"Lieutenant Anderson, you can come set your things here." The android sat in a lounge chair, and had been leisurely using a tablet to idly surf the web. She had on a beautiful flowing cover-up made of lace and cotton, covering her suit beneath it. It was odd to see her out of her CyberLife uniform, but Hank always considered it an improvement whenever he didn't have to see those colors and that identifying blue triangle on an android.

"Glad you decided to join us, Lieutenant Anderson." Kamski called from the water. Adam finally looked away from Elijah and grew excited to see Connor and Hank, splashing so much that he whipped a small wave of water at Kamski's face.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"I did, and I didn't, lieutenant." He wiped his eyes and sputtered. "But you're here now, so maybe try to have fun? Kids pick up on their parents' emotions, you know." 

"Hmmph." Hank glanced down at Connor. The baby was still quietly whimpering and very much uncomfortable, hiding his face as best as he could. 

Setting down their belongings beside Berty's and Adam's, the lieutenant gently pried Connor's fingers from his t-shirt. "Hey, there we go." Hank's voice was soft and gentle as he held Connor up in front of him. "Aw, kid. You want to go swimming, right? Look, Adam's already in the water." He turned Connor towards the pool. Adam was still with Kamski, but still...

"I'm having second thoughts. I don't want to be here." Connor's lip started to quiver.

"Lieutenant, let me see him." Kamski swam to the surface, tugging Adam alongside of him. "Grab that float over there for him, he won't sink deeper than his waist. I'll keep an eye on them, and so will the girls."

"We both came here to swim. I can handle him just fine."

Elijah shrugged. "Just offering my help."

"You've done enough already." He mumbled under his breath.

Hank sat Connor on an unoccupied lounge chair, pulling off his swim shoes and his sun hat. Connor was doing his best to hold back the tears, and Hank sympathized. "Connor, it's okay. I know you have bad memories of this place. But, sometimes you have to go back to the places that scare you. Things change. People change." Hank brushed the edge of Connor's LED when he caressed the boy's round face. "Daddy changed."

"Daddy..." Connor swallowed. /You did. You hated androids when we first met. I was a thorn in your side./ 

"We're going to have a good time, okay?" Hank dried Connor's face with the beach towel, then looked to the adult android he trusted most. "Berty, can you watch him? Gonna run to the bathroom real quick."

"Of course, lieutenant." She smiled, sitting up.

After giving Connor his bunny as a temporary distraction, Hank disappeared into the shower room to use the facilities, but also to stoke himself up. He hadn't felt this self-conscious in years. He stared in the full length mirror after leaving the shower, trying to hold his gut in, but finding that it didn't do much. "Maybe I'll just put my shirt back on." He muttered, but realized that would take time for it to dry when they finished, and he'd be sopping wet even with the dry shorts he brought along.

Eventually, frustration trumped his anxiety. He was a dad. The dad bod used to be all the rage when he was young. And he was a dad again. Connor didn't care. Well, he did, but not about appearances. Hank finally pulled off the t-shirt, and looked at himself again, sneaking a brief arm flex in there. "That's right. You're fucking Hank Anderson. You're the first father of an android, you've brought down huge red ice dealers, you helped the entire fricking android population in Detroit, and you stopped a maniac plastic from disturbing the peace." He smiled, tying his hair back into a small ponytail.

He walked out standing tall, ready to whisk Connor into the pool and show him a good time. But that would be delayed a minute or two.

"Awww, such a sweetheart!"

"Such a good boy! Look at you, sitting up so well!"

"Coochie coochie coo!"

Several Chloes were concentrated around the chair Connor was sitting in. Hank hurried over with concern, but his little android seemed okay, cooing shyly and giggling when they rubbed under his chin or gently pet his hair.

"He's alright, lieutenant. He'd started crying, but the girls came immediately to comfort him." Berty explained.

The androids backed away when Hank returned, a little worried they'd angered him. Fortunately, Hank finally smiled again. "Thanks, ladies." They smiled back, glad that the tension had disappeared; the Chloes weren't the ones that Hank was wary of.

"Up you go." Hank hoisted Connor up into his arms, the little rabbit doll holding his seat for him. "Let's go cool off in the pool."

"W-wait, I need a minute." Connor's hesitation came out as fussy babbling, the little android clinging to his father's shoulder while staring out the window.

"Sssh. Calm down. You afraid of the water?"

"That's not it, I'm just-" Hank hushed him gently, hugging him tightly and patting his back.

"I'm going to be with you the whole time, Connor. We're going to have a good time." He faced Connor towards the pool, speaking softly so just the two of them could hear. "See? Your little friend's having a blast...even with that oddball Kamski."

Connor wished Hank would use his cell phone, but that didn't seem like it would be an option anytime soon. When he tried to call it, Hank just waved his hand towards their stuff, not wanting a phone call to ruin their pool time. Still feeling anxious, Connor leaned forward again and laid his head against Hank's shoulder.

"Aww, kid. Don't go to sleep on me now. Let's swim for a little bit. Then we'll head home. You can drink your bottle and snooze in the car." Despite Connor's worries, they started towards the pool. One of the Chloes swam towards them to help, holding the float still so that Hank could sit Connor inside of it properly.

All eyes were on Connor as his little toes touched the water. He felt a small chill, but it was from fear and not the comfortable water temperature. The heated pool wasn't hot like bath water, but not too cold either. They sat him in the flotation device and adjusted it until he was stable, and a big smile spread across Hank and Chloe's face when Connor stilled in sensory overload. The smell of chlorine, the sound of people moving through the water along with the hum of the water pump, and the sensation of the water against his body was exhilarating. "Whoa..." Connor said softly.

Hank understood him perfectly. "How's that, Connor?" He continued speaking calmly, walking around the shallow end and guiding Connor's float. "Look at you go. See? Nothing to be afraid of."

The pool temporarily pulled his focus away from Kamski. Connor started to smile, getting his hand and arm wet and lifting it from the pool to watch the water drops fall and create ripples. It was fun just to see how the water moved when he interacted with it.

"Pretty neat, huh? Like a giant bathtub." Hank pulled Connor right up to him, and bent at the knees to be on level with him. "When you get bigger, I'll teach you how to swim. Unless it's already programmed into you."

"I would let you teach me again." He couldn't see his little legs beneath the float, but they were kicking hard enough that he'd probably be able to tread water had he the strength. "This is very relaxing." Hank pulled him around a bit, enjoying Connor's smiles and happy little gurgles. Hank even submerged his head underwater, getting a giggle out of the baby android when he came back up with wet hair in his eyes.

/Connor!/ It was inevitable that the duo would have to socialize with Kamski sooner or later, especially if Connor wanted to hang out with Adam. Berty didn't seem interested in swimming, and had entrusted her human colleague with the boy. His friend's encrypted voice caught his attention, and Connor tried to look over his shoulder at Adam while Hank parted the dripping curtain of bangs out of his eyes.

"Look buddy. Connor came to swim too." Kamski cooed to Adam. Not wanting to deal with Elijah more than necessary, Hank kept Connor between himself and the androids' creator. "Hello Connor. I'm glad you came to swim with us. You can come swimming at your Uncle Elijah's house anytime you want, okay?"

Connor eyed Kamski with uncertainty, recalling his strange request from last November. The Kamski test. Thinking of the whole ordeal, of being given a gun and told to shoot Chloe if he wanted information, the worry of potentially failing Hank... His eyes watered, and Kamski looked legitimately shocked.

All of a sudden, Connor and Adam began to move across the water, to both Elijah and Hank's shock. The beautiful blonde sirens of Kamski's pool had tugged the boys away from their guardians, smiling sweetly and doing their best to distract the boys. "Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream..." One of them sung, while a second and third tread water beside them. "Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily..."

"Hey! What the hell!? Be careful with him!"

"It's fine, they'll be fine. They've been wanting to play with the kids." Kamski crossed his arms, defending the Chloes, but also frustrated with losing the little ones to them. An awkward silence had the two men eyeing each other, not sure what to do with themselves other than watch the boys.

/What's happening?/ Gripping the sides of the flotation device with worry, Connor looked to the blonde girl at his side.

/Wheee!!/ Adam, on the other hand, fearlessly held out his arms and giggled.

/Now you can play together!/ She chirped, flashing Connor a wink.

/We can play!/ Adam exclaimed to Connor in encrypted English.

The girls procured a small plastic ball, and they made a game of helping Adam and Connor push the ball to each other across the water, one Chloe supporting each child while two others kept the ball within reach.

Once he'd figured out the game they were playing, the inventor was amused. "See lieutenant? He's not going to be able to do this in a couple weeks." Elijah commented. "As a scientist and someone who's hungry for knowledge, I do think he should stay in the YB100 longer."

"Fuck your credentials. Your opinion was obvious from the night you dropped by. You can't fool me that easily." Hank replied, both men's eyes still on their boys. 

"I also recommend it as someone who didn't really enjoy much of his own childhood. I don't regret what I've done, but there are things I wish I got to experience." Elijah continued to watch, but Hank turned his head. "Adult model androids I feel I can relate to. They come into the world expected to know what we programmed them to know."

"It's going to be Connor's decision, Mr. Kamski." Hank reiterated. "You could tell me he'll save the fucking world if he remains a baby, but it's still his choice."

"But don't you think you should both sit down and discuss it? You said you can speak to him if necessary. Put all the possibilities out there, the pros and the cons."

"...Fair enough. But Jesus, did you have to go and fucking buy all that crap?" Hank grumbled, referring to the gifts.

Elijah laughed. "I don't care what you do with it all. I've got more than I know what to do with."

"I guess you would." Hank shrugged. He didn't mind the Chloe models babysitting his boy, but he wanted to spend time with Connor himself, so he swam out towards them, while Kamski waded towards the ladder to climb out.

The lieutenant joined in and helped out with the game for a while, reassuring Connor and delighting Adam at the same time. Like every goofy father figure, Hank exaggerated his movements, pretending to throw the ball roughly, and falling beneath the water when the ball came to him. Hearing either one of them giggle meant he'd achieved his goal. He'd even had a few of the girls chuckling at one point.

Eventually, the fun faded, but only because the boys didn't have the energy to keep going. Connor was the first to show it, stretching his arms out and blinking wearily, though he kept a small smile on his face the whole time.

"I think pool time's over for now." Hank announced, grabbing the boys and helping them to the side of the pool. With a little teamwork, the Chloes and Hank helped Connor and Adam out of their floats and into their beach towels. Connor found himself seated on the lounge chair and rigorously dried off after most of the water had dripped off of his mechanical figure.

/That was fun./ Connor admitted.

/I'm glad you had a good time./ Berty responded, catching Connor off guard. He glanced back at her while Hank continued to towel him off in his lap. /It must have been hard to let your guard down here./ Connor glanced down at the ground, staring at his little feet in comparison to Hank's.

/I felt everything. Fear, anger, sadness...and then joy, comfort, and calm./ Connor looked up, and Hank smiled at him. Hugged against the older man's stomach, the joy and comfort remained after everything.

/Despite your size, you've grown a lot these last few weeks./

/Grown?/ Connor seemed confused.

/You've grown emotionally. When you came to CyberLife last November, despite being a deviant, you seemed lost and unable to feel. Maybe even afraid to feel. You know that you are loved and wanted now, don't you?/

Hank had hugged him at just the right time.

/Yes./

/Good. Don't forget that, little one./

"Here, kid. Don't want to forget your little friend." Connor wrapped his arms around his bunny, quietly and patiently watching Hank gather their things in preparation to leave. Bouncing the bunny in his lap, he stopped and looked up when Chloe walked by holding a tiny bathrobe for Adam.

_"I just saw that girl's eyes...and I couldn't."_

_"You showed empathy, Connor. Empathy is a human emotion."_

After laying the robe on the chair for Berty, she walked back the way she came, giving Connor a little wave before returning to Elijah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going to slow down a little since I will be returning to work, but I will keep putting chapters up as fast as I can. Your patience and support are appreciated more than you know <3 
> 
> Suggestions are still being collected; you can leave them here on AO3 with a comment, or send an ask to my tumblr (link is in my profile). I will try to touch upon as many as possible while writing this story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party planning!

Jericho was no longer a giant boat. It had been dangerous before, and the ruins of it from the raid were even more so. Instead, Jericho was now an old office building that the androids had been working to fix up, starting with the structure and now restoring individual rooms. Commuters were often so impressed by the changes that they'd stop and walk up to the building to see if it was actually being used. Vandals occasionally spray painted hate messages on the side of the building, but local artists, both android and a couple human, turned the stains into art. Detroit Today even did an article on it, with a short interview by Markus that helped continue to put his people in a positive light. This led to deviants of all specialties joining Markus' project to create a place where they could both shelter and repair their fellow androids, and also do the work necessary to keep championing their rights and change things for the better. More and more humans were volunteering as well, young people from the suburbs entered the city on weekends to assist. 

In the time Connor was in the cloud, they'd strengthened the building and were slowly working on renovating each room. The first and second floors of the ten story building were functional. The basement was treated as a storage for the materials as well as shelter for the workers.

Markus stood at an unmarked podium in the middle of the parking lot, rallying his brothers and sisters to continue pushing forward peacefully and congratulating them on their recent accomplishments. Some nearby parks had been cleaned up, a group of scrappers had been arrested, some androids had been rescued and repaired that most thought would be lost to the junkyard, and Markus announced that the third floor of New Jericho would be started in the coming days. Once he stepped away, other androids in charge of committees stood in line to make their addresses and requests.

Markus found himself filled with joy when he reunited with his friends, especially so when seeing Hank Anderson had joined them with a sleepy little bundle in his arms. "Awww. Did I bore him to sleep with my speech?"

"Ha! Hardly." Hank laughed. "Put Connor in the car seat, take a drive, next thing you know he's out like a light. Little guy sleeps a lot more these days."

"Is his battery not holding a proper charge?"

"No, he's fine. Actually, I think he's starting to like sleeping now."

"That's great to hear, lieutenant." That meant Connor was having fewer replays of bad memories. Hank was really putting his heart into giving Connor more pleasant experiences. "Here, I'll take him. You have a very important doctor's appointment to attend."

"Eh, just a checkup." Hank played it down, handing Connor off to Markus. "Blood work, piss in a cup, then I'll be back."

Connor didn't seem to care or notice that he was now in Markus's arms, curling towards his chest unconsciously. It made Markus feel warm inside.

"Let's get the baby inside before we get weird questions about why we have one in the first place." North reminded the lot of them, slinging Connor's baby bag over her shoulder. Baby androids still weren't public knowledge, so she hated for them to look suspicious and have others assume they had some human's child. Hank hurried to his appointment, mostly in fear of having to pay the late fee if he got there after his assigned time.

\---

_He remembered Hank's tired but gentle smile, the chilled air around his nose and mouth when they'd reunited. The corners of Connor's lips curled up slightly. The hug lasted several moments, but he'd wanted it to last forever._

\---

"Hn?" After a rather smooth reboot, Connor found himself swaddled up in his blanket on a co-sleeper upon the neatly made bed in the master bedroom, his bunny in arms reach. Connor had learned that a bedroom was a very personal place in his time as a baby. It was a space where you kept your most personal belongings, got dressed, and rested. At least, that was how it acted for humans and himself. Connor felt more connected to Hank in the fact that he, too, needed nourishment and rest.

For Markus and North, it was mostly unused. The bed had a single sheet on it and two pillows. That was Markus' doing, having lived with Carl for so long. The bed needed to made nice and neat. He even changed the sheet every two weeks.

If it were just North occupying the apartment, she'd have left the frame and mattress to collect dust. Laying upon it risked bringing back painful memories of her past, so if she wanted to relax, the couch or a comfy chair was her choice of soft support.

With such little in the room, sometimes it felt a little foreboding to Connor. "Dad?...Oh, that's right." Connor pulled an arm free to drag his bunny close. "I'm at Markus's apartment today." He laid there quietly, bobbing the bunny up and down along the wall of the co-sleeper to simulate it walking along. He wasn't sure why he enjoyed such a simple activity, but it helped pass the time. He liked to think he was the little bunny, dancing carefree like in the cartoons. It never occurred to him that he might be developing his imagination a little. That he could make thoughts up and enjoy them. He lifted the bunny above his head and held it there. Bunnies didn't fly. Remembering his first play date with Adam, he smiled. His bunny was pink and had soft pink polka dots in the whites of its ears. His bunny was a beacon of imagination.

It was decided. His bunny could fly.

His name was Bunny. Also important.

Once his audio activated, he'd heard North arguing about something. "If you get a thirium cake, only Connor and his friend can have it. You need to get a naturally flavored cake so Carl and Hank can help eat it too."

"What if Hank and Carl are allergic to cake?"

"Carl is fine to have cake." Markus added. "Actually, he'd be upset if we didn't have it."

"Does Connor know if Hank can eat it?"

"I would think so. We can ask when he wakes up."

"Is there a possibility he'll sleep until Hank gets back?" Josh wondered.

"I'm not sure. Sleep mode ends when he's at a full charge. We'll need to pick a venue for this event as well."

/Cake?/ Connor had never eaten cake. He'd tried a lot of other foods at home, all prepared by Hank. The lieutenant was actually a really good home cook, but he'd not been in a good mental state to bring himself to do it before Connor's well being was entrusted to him. Hank would often make a big portion for himself, and if Connor wanted to try it, he'd take a small amount from his own meal and feed it to Connor in his little sectioned baby dish. That morning he had a couple spoonfuls of thinned out cinnamon sugar oatmeal, and found that he really did like sweet things. /I'd love to try cake./

Markus smiled out of the blue amongst the other three adult androids in the room, standing up from his seat. A little someone had started listening in to their conversation. "Be right back." He quietly stepped into their barely used bedroom, seeing the bunny's ear flop back and forth along the wall of the co-sleeper. "Connor? You awake, little guy?" 

The bunny fell over, and Connor pretended to be asleep, closing his eyes before Markus inched closer. "Oh no," Markus pouted in a sing song. "Connor fell back asleep. Maybe you'd like to come out and play with us, little rabbit. Saw you bouncing along." Markus pinched the bunny rabbit's ear, and slowly pulled the doll away until he felt resistance. "Uh oh. You seem to be stuck under Connor's arm." Connor giggled, muffled by his arm. Markus pretended to tug the doll away with all his might, further entertaining the little detective. "Connor's got a good grip, little rabbit."

/I fooled you!/ Connor declared, finally showing his face. /I wasn't really asleep!/

Marcus gasped in feigned surprise. "You sneaky little deviant! You know what that means, right?"

/Uh.../ ...What did that mean?

"The tickle monster's gonna get you!" Markus ran his hands under Connor's underarms, neck, stomach and feet. He'd babysat him enough to know where those touch sensors were most sensitive to light brushes. Connor squealed in laughter, being echoed by the androids in the living room when they heard him.

/S-Sometimes I wonder if this is a good or b-bad thing!/

/What? Tickling?/

/Y-yes! Hehe, I...gh! N-no! S-stop! That spot!/ Connor tried to trap Markus's fingers by bending at the neck, but there was enough space to continue setting off his reactions. /Heehee!/

/I'm kind of jealous, you seem to like it a lot!/

/Ahhh! No! Yes! No! I mean, yes! Oh goodness...ahhh! It tickles so much!/

Markus finally gave him a chance to collect himself, scooping Connor up and bringing him out to join the four of them around the table. "Hey, watch this." Markus sat down at the table with Connor, then brushed his neck with his fingertips. Connor giggled, once again trying to trap Markus's fingertips. Connor's happiness was infectious.

"Children's laughter is the best." Josh declared. "Connor, since you're awake, do you want to help us plan your birthday party?"

Connor lit up, recalling they'd been talking about a cake for him to eat. /I'd love to provide some input./ He cooed out loud. /I don't really know what the birthday traditions are for humans, but I find myself in anticipation, regardless./

"It's so hard to associate your true voice with your baby voice." North grinned. "I look around the room for you, but you're right there on Markus's lap."

/It's strange for me as well. I hear myself as I was in the RK800 model. But my projected voice is higher. And not very clear.../ He frowned.

"I'll put him in the booster seat. Maybe that will help." The chair designated for the plastic seat was placed along the wall when not in use. Simon reached for it and pulled it to the table, and Connor got a better view of everyone after getting buckled in.

Connor saw that a few toys Markus had bought for him were still sitting on it, and he immediately picked up the little plastic zoo animals, gumming on a rhinoceros. Hanging out with Adam a few times had a big influence on how he played, and the boy erupted into cute little animal noises, pushing a gorilla and a zebra around the tray. Connor hadn't even realized what he was doing until he saw Markus smiling at him in the corner of his eye. /Sorry. I'll...I'll multitask./ Connor declared. /Please, let's continue!/

Markus pat Connor's head, then got back on task. "Have we decided where we'll be holding the party?"

"How big is this going to be? We should consider who's coming."

"Alright. I've started a guest list." A lot was going on in their programming, even though the four androids appeared to just be comfortable sitting at the table talking. "The four of us, Hank, Connor, Adam, Adam's mother, Carl..."

Needless to say, Connor hadn't given much input during their discussion, but it was cute to be interrupted every couple of minutes by Connor's squeals, or a toy falling to the floor. He'd look up, listen for a bit, then get distracted by the colorful little 'friends' on his tray again. The one time he did provide input regarding his favorite color, his adorable pronounciation of the word 'blue' received a series of cooed interjections in unison.

Connor paused when the toys lost their entertainment value for the time being, staring up at everyone as if coming out of a trance. /Why can't I focus?/ He wondered to himself. /I've provided little help at all in the planning. I don't even remember half of what they discussed so far, not to mention I was asleep for the first part./

"Are you alright, Connor?" North asked, seeing that the little detective had laid his head down on the tray after pushing his toys onto the table. Connor sat up straight, feeling guilty for slouching.

/I'm fine! I'm fine! Please continue!/

Markus started a private conversation with the others at the table. /He seems troubled, but at the same time he's enjoying himself./

/Human children tend to have trouble focusing consistently for long periods of time./ Simon explained. /Most babies don't even have Connor's attention span, but that's due to lack of being able to understand and communicate./

/Is that something we should be worried about?/

/You did say he was designed to have the needs of a baby. Babies typically don't participate in adult activities like this. It's only natural he'd want to play above other things./

/Hey, why'd you get quiet? Did I do something wrong? If I did I apologize. I'll do better to focus, perhaps if these were moved out of my sight.../

"How about a story, Connor?" Simon offered. "I just updated my personal library with a few dozen new books. Digital books, but still, all highly recommended."

/What about the party? That's important./

"We've got everything decided on that we can for right now. Not to worry." Markus reached out and noogied the little android.

/Right./ Connor looked around, still feeling very self conscious as everyone got up from the table. /...Do you have an approximation of what time dad will be back?/

"He's going to call North when he's leaving."

/Oh. Good to know./

"Everything okay?" The Jericho leader asked. 

/...Y-yes./ It was mostly true. Connor stilled and tried to call Hank's phone, but it didn't ring and went straight to voicemail. He must have been being examined. He snapped out of his trance when Markus's hand rested on his shoulder.

"Want to have a snack? Hank packed you some applesauce and..." Markus's face clearly displayed his disgust with the second food cup. "...vegetable medley." Markus didn't even need to have enhanced taste buds to understand that vegetable medley probably wasn't very tasty. Whenever he made vegetable dishes for Carl, they were made with fresh vegetables, then steamed or roasted...not pureed into a paste. Baby food was a strange thing. Connor's look wasn't of disgust, but it was a flavor he hadn't tasted yet. "...Applesauce it is!"

A snack would help pass the time. Connor eagerly waited as Markus wrapped a bib around his neck and stuck the two ends together with velcro. "You can show me how well you eat." 

Connor had forgotten that Markus didn't give him anything other than formula before today. /I eat very well! Hank is an excellent cook!/

/Those fancy upgrades must be pretty nice./ Markus smiled. /Are they going to add them to your new body?/

/...I don't know./ Connor wondered for a moment, but not for long. Markus had pulled back the foil lid of the applesauce cup, and a pleasant scent hit his little nose.

"Okay buddy. Here we go." Connor considered himself a good eater. Hank told him that sometimes Cole was fussy when it came to eating. Perhaps it was because he was previously an adult and an android that made him more open to trying things. Still, vegetable medley sounded questionable.

Applesauce, on the other hand, was like candy. Connor could understand why humans loved sweet things. He was practically inhaling it. Markus could barely keep up, and at one point, Connor whimpered when he got impatient. 

"...I'm really impressed, Connor." Markus scraped the last bite of applesauce out of the packet, and offered it to the little android. "Clean plate. Well, clean cup." Connor slurped up the last bite and smiled contently. Until he felt like everything inside of him froze up.

He coughed. And then he coughed again. /Ugh.../ Or was he choking? He didn't need to breathe, but there was an obvious problem with his food intake systems.

/Connor?/ Markus set the spoon and cup down. /Connor, hang on./ Markus knew first aid for human babies that were choking, and carefully applied firm pressure to Connor's back, hoping to loosen the food. Connor's eyes watered, and with one last strike, Connor found relief.

Unfortunately, Connor and Markus's clothing wasn't so lucky.

\---

"The damn bitch stabbed me six times in one arm before she got the brains to try the other. Got that one on the first try." Hank grumbled to the androids, drinking a glass of water. "Then I dropped the cup in the toilet..." The lieutenant's stories, though often full of miserable happenings, always fascinated his android companions, even if Hank did sometimes get a bit 'TMI' or swore colorfully about something.

Markus could hear the tale and his friends' reactions from the bathroom. He ran a soapy washcloth all over Connor's little body, chuckling to himself while Connor felt exhausted with feelings similar to a mental disconnect from the conscious world. It was nothing a bottle of formula couldn't fix later, fortunately. /My programming wasted a lot of resources forcing that food out. I overloaded the storage cavity by eating too fast./ The baby explained. /I feel...bad./

/Next time you know to slow down./ Markus couldn't be mad at him, though he made a mental reminder to put a towel over his shoulder should it happen again. /But hey, your dad's back earlier than expected, and you can both head home...aww, Connor./

"....da...daddy?" He was back? 

Connor felt very overjoyed. And as Markus had explained weeks ago, when his happiness was overwhelming...

Hank nearly dropped his drink when he heard Connor sob 'daddy' from the bathroom. He got up and hurried to the bathroom, finding Markus without a shirt on and Connor crying in the tub as the soapy water went down the drain. Markus handed Hank the bath towel, and the lieutenant wrapped Connor up and pulled him up into his arms. "Hey now, it's okay. This is why we always pack an extra change of clothes in your bag, kid. Surprised you went this long without spitting up."

"If it's okay with you, I don't want applesauce again for a long time." Connor tried to say. Hank still couldn't understand him, but he gently patted Connor's back, and snuck a kiss on his forehead.

"Everything's gonna be alright, son."

He smiled wearily. Connor was still torn about his age, but he couldn't deny that very little beat the loving warmth of a big hug and a kiss from Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter, haha. 
> 
> There is adorable new fan art of baby Connor and Adam in their swim outfits drawn by **Dan-Dot!** :  
> http://al-grito-de-guerra.tumblr.com/post/177155187620/right-so-im-a-loser-in-love-with-these-two-pure
> 
> Also, **Lemons on Sticks** has created several more adorable Baby Connor drawings, which you can see on her tumblr: http://lemonsonsticks.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you all for your patience, and for reading! Suggestions are still open and can also be viewed on my tumblr blog.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets a bedtime story from a friend.

Despite it only being a short drive, Hank had to stop the automated car several times to tend to Connor on the ride home. The baby was experiencing higher than normal stress levels while retching on air as well as symptoms of dehydration. Connor would have to wait until they made it back home so that Hank could give him a bottle with the anti-nausea medication in it. Each medicine worked like thirium 310, carrying information throughout Connor's body to turn off the functions causing his sickly actions and feelings of weakness.

"Five more minutes, Connor. We're almost home." Hank reassured him, giving him his bunny that he'd accidentally dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry, dad." Connor had no idea that too much food could make himself miserable, and Hank had learned that a human baby's serving was too much food for an android baby.

"Want to listen to a little music?" Hank pulled out an old mp3 player about the size of a pack of matches along with a USB cord, and plugged it into the port on the dashboard. Years ago he'd uploaded children's songs on the inexpensive device for Cole, which played whatever tracks it contained in a random order. The Ants Go Marching started to play, complete with cartoony high pitched ant voices and the sound of soldiers stomping over the ground in time with the music.

"This definitely isn't death metal." Connor seemed confused, as Hank always played his favorite metal bands in the past. This more juvenile and jovial style was strangely catchy and upbeat, and Connor bounced his bunny in time with the marching beat while the young singers performed the lyrics.

At the cost of a little secondhand embarrassment, Hank was grateful that it had helped the kid to calm down. The retching and coughing devolved into an unexpected case of the hiccups, and Connor was sleepy and relaxed when he went to retrieve the baby from the back seat. Before he pulled Connor out, he grabbed part of the blanket and held it over his face. "Uh oh. Where's daddy?"

Connor obviously knew he was behind the material; Hank had looked at him and done it right in front of him. But it was Hank's silliness that definitely helped his mood. The baby android let out a giggle in anticipation.

"...Here he is!" Hank cackled, getting Connor to laugh louder...and also start up his hiccups once more. "Shit, maybe that wasn't a good idea. Alright, I don't want to spend the night in the car, let's get inside. We'll drug you up, get out the big fluffy blanket, and read a bedtime story." He often forgot that Connor was a mechanical lifeform unless he was whipping up a batch of his formula, or checking his power charge. But even that didn't bother him anymore.

Hank felt reassured when he rounded the corner of the hallway inside the apartment, Sumo wagging his tail happily next to a familiar face. "Michael, you're a fucking lifesaver." Hank panted, rocking Connor while his neighbor used Hank's spare key to unlock the door.

"You know I've got your back." The officer bent over and ruffled Sumo's fur affectionately before joining Hank and Connor inside. When they entered the apartment, he brushed off the stray dog fur from his work jacket, a few tufts sticking to the black strip of fabric with 'M. Wilson' embroidered on with silver thread. "The little guy looks exhausted."

"Got some stomach upset at the sitter's." Hank explained, making a beeline for Connor's room. 

Connor found himself on the dressing table to get changed for the night. Moving from a vertical to horizontal position several times in the last half hour, the nausea started to act up again. /I'm sorry dad. I'm finding it hard to adjust to feeling 'sick'. There are so many different types of illness./ Connor started to tear up again, weakly raising him arm and touching Hank's beard.

"I know, I know. You had a shitty day. Always going to be some rough days even when things are going well." Hank dressed the baby back into his sleeper, then pulled him from the dressing table back into his arms to hug him carefully but lovingly. "But tomorrow's another day. All done, kid."

"Done." Connor repeated softly. "Owl done." Not quite correct, but it was close enough. And it earned an amused chuckle.

Sumo was getting lavished with affection when Hank and Connor emerged. Connor was curious as to why Michael was staying around that evening. Hank often asked him to let Sumo out on days when they couldn't get home in time, and he sometimes came over to give him mail that got placed in the wrong box. (The first time he tried to slip it under the door, Connor's curiosity got the better of him, and he mutilated a flyer.) It was usually a brief favor, and Michael would head back to his place once he'd finished.

The kitchen was their next destination before going back to the living room. Like many parents, Hank had remastered the art of doing things with one hand, since he often had Connor in the other arm. The android anti-nausea packet was added to the formula before the top was twisted on, giving the clear formula the appearance of apple juice.

"Why is Officer Wilson sticking around?" Connor asked in return, though he wouldn't get an answer or be able to ask more questions with a baby bottle in his mouth. It wasn't that Connor didn't like the man, it just seemed off routine.

"Make sure you drink it all, your stomach will feel better. Maybe Mister Wilson'll read your bedtime story to you." Hank eyed his coworker, taking a seat beside him.

"I'd be happy to." He loved kids, but it was also an honor to read to Connor. He was one of the few entrusted with Connor's secret. "Which story are we reading tonight?"

"It's a simple one, but we're using it to help him with his words. Not sure if he's up for 'audience participation' though."

"Hop on Pop. Sure you wanna promote that?" He joked, Hank waving a hand in a jokingly dismissive fashion. "This is ancient. You always did like printed books."

"Hop pop." Connor recognized the cover immediately. The book truly was a big help to his speech, and he was only sad that they didn't start this one weeks ago, since Hank had just been grabbing whatever book was on top of the pile from the previous day, and this one was stuck at the bottom of the stack in the basket of Connor's toys. "Hoppah pop!"

"That's right, Connor. Maybe you can read the book to me someday." Michael had no idea what the future had in store for Connor. Hank had told him his former partner was a baby now and that he'd adopted him, and that was most of all he knew regarding the situation other than to keep it on the down low. "Alright, Hop on Pop by Dr. Seuss."

Eager to prove his mastery over a few of the word pairs, Connor randomly stopped drinking and interjected with the word pairs he knew whenever they reached the page they were typed on. Cup-pups and all-talls along with see-bees and he-me's were repeated quietly and uncertainly, but when he received praise, he repeated them just a bit louder.

"Wow, Connor. You sure know a lot of these words."

"It's my personal mission to unlock my ability to speak before my transfer." Connor gurgled as the book was closed and set aside.

"You didn't have to do that." Hank was appreciative. "He sure liked it though."

"This kid saved my life. I know you and I weren't too fond of androids before. Met him...hmm, I think it was almost a year ago."

"The PL600 that took the little girl hostage. Your arm was fucked up for a while, I remember."

"Better fucked up than dying from blood loss. Connor slowed down the bleeding, he didn't have to do that. Even when the deviant threatened to shoot him, he risked his neck for me. I really never got a chance to thank him. I always felt nervous talking to androids."

/It felt like the right thing to do at the time./ Connor recalled, sucking up the last few sips of liquid. He'd saved three lives on the day of his birth. With his current mindset, he wished he'd have saved the fourth, but at the time deviants were the enemy, and they were just machines to him. He thought himself that way too, until Hank helped him realize things about himself.

"...I saw that little yawn. Let's tuck you into bed before your battery fizzles out. Say good night to Mister Wilson."

"Bye-bye." Connor felt good going to bed for the night, even though his stomach still seemed off kilter. He could have easily called it a bad day, but a lot of nice things had happened too. He also noted that his birthday was getting closer and closer, and that meant he'd be in his grown-up body soon. Part of him looked forward to that.

Part of him was hesitant, though. The longer he was subjected to life as a baby, the more he started to like it. He saw sides of Hank he never knew possible. People in general were kinder to him. He could make mistakes. He could be happy.

/Humans are considered children for about twelve years./ He thought to himself as Hank rocked him and stroked his hair. /There's so much they can experience during their formative years. And I think Hank enjoys it too. I see the joy on his face much more often. I can merely smile, and it makes him smile too./

"Good night, Connor. Daddy loves you. Get some shuteye." Hank had only recently started telling him that regularly, as if he didn't want the baby to forget that he loved him.

He recalled their conversation back when they spoke over the phone while having Hawaiian Ice. He wanted his birthday to be the day. At the time, it felt like it would be long enough. /...Did I make a mistake?/ He wondered, letting his eyes shut. /Will it be too soon?/

Hank stepped back out into the living room, having successfully put the boy to bed for the night. "Can I get you a coffee?"

"I'm good, thanks." Michael nodded. "Fowler wanted me to give this to you. It got delivered to the station mail room."

Hank took the envelope from him and looked it over. "Probably didn't fit in the mailboxes downstairs." He slid his thumb under the end of the envelope and tore through the glued paper flap carefully. Inside was a letter from city records confirming and approving his request to adopt Connor. Behind it, a brand new, crisp, clean printed certificate that identified the android as his family, signed by city officials. "Connor Anderson."

"It's official. Maybe we should have cracked open a cold one instead of a coffee."

"Trying to cut back on that." Hank took a long sip of the warm liquid. "Shit. It really is official. Connor Anderson."

"Sounds good. Rolls off the tongue pretty naturally."

Hank sniffled, his eyes starting to water. "Fuck, there's something in my eye."

Officer Wilson laughed. "Funny nobody knows how much of a softie you are. It's a big deal, don't beat yourself up." He slapped Hank on the back. "Oh shoot, yeah. Those safety training workshops are coming up. Eight hour seminars, and that fancy catered lunch buffet. Fowler said you still gotta do them even though you're on leave. New CPR procedures and stuff. We still rooming together at the hotel?"

"Yeah, still game for that. Bunch of bullshit though that we have to go out to the burbs just to get in line and do mouth-to-mouth on a dummy. Just not sure about Connor. His usual sitters have all kinds of shit scheduled that day too, so I don't have someone to watch him yet."

"There's gotta be someone who wouldn't mind babysitting him overnight."

Officer Wilson was right. But it also had to be someone who could be trusted. "Gotta find out who that someone is, and soon." Hank sighed. "Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on fulfilling as many suggestions as possible without going too crazy. I'm going to try to sneak in one more chapter (and it'll likely be a chapter with Adam!) before Monday hits. After that, the slowdown will likely happen. I want to at least get a chapter or two up a week, but it could be once a week. Hopefully not slower than that. 
> 
> Want to get updates (and read my fic ramblings) on tumblr? My username is pizellewrites! I also reblog DBH pictures, just to warn you ahead of time. Thank you all for your continued support of this fanfic!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack your bags, boys.

On some days Connor wondered if he was truly being cared for by his former investigation partner. Sure, Hank still peppered his language with cursing and didn't put a lot of effort into things he found meaningless, but Hank was definitely a lot kinder and agreeable. It wasn't just to him, either. He was more respectful and open to other people in his life, save for a few exceptions.

Connor had also noticed a change in his health. Sometimes he figured that Hank forgot that the little android was still an adult trapped in a baby's body, and that he had little problem understanding him. Hank was actually excited to see his lab work coming back with better numbers. Not perfect, but there was an improvement. Because of Connor, they were at the park two to three times a week, walking around more, and eating better food. Hank wasn't on the road as much, and even though there were fewer open restaurants, temptations still existed in Detroit. Staying home with Connor provided longer periods of separation from greasy cuisine.

If Hank was this way with Cole, he was certain that his father truly loved him and could better understand the pain he experienced when the boy passed away.

"Hey Connor, you alright?" Hank waved a hand in front of the tiny android's face, and Connor jerked in his highchair, a spoonful of warm rice cereal waiting in front of his lips. "Dad's got some hot 'evidence' for you to scan."

By now, Connor understood that it wasn't actual evidence, but it made him feel good. Hank hated that he was a walking and talking forensics lab, but putting actual food in his mouth was much more acceptable instead of chemicals and blood.

Once breakfast had been finished, Hank stood up and carried the dishes to the sink. Connor waited patiently in his chair for his father to release him, glancing towards the television, but instead catching a glance at a certain document on the table. It was a watermarked certificate with fine details done in red, blue and black inks. /"This is a certification of name and birth facts on file in the Office of Vital Records".../ He read. /"Date of Birth: August 15th, 2038. Name: Connor Anderson. Species: Android. Father's Name: Hank Anderson."/

Connor felt elated. 

'Daddy' wasn't just an easy word to use instead of Hank. The lieutenant was now his official guardian, no matter how old Connor appeared.

He was Connor's father.

"Sit up straight, kid." Connor had been leaning in the chair out of disbelief the certificate existed. "Wanna drink your bottle by yourself, or do you want daddy to feed you?" The option was always offered now. Connor usually answered by grabbing the container and drinking on his own, but today he extended his arms, which Hank came to understand as him wanting to be held. Hank was okay with either choice. "Up we go."

Connor began drinking as soon as his formula was offered. /Hank adopted me. Hank _adopted me_./ That was a big deal. Androids had started being included into families because, despite all the animosity and rumormongering over the media, some deviants still loved their families very much, and the feelings were mutual.

"You're really putting it away today." Hank really enjoyed holding Connor close, whether it was to feed him, rock him to sleep, or just show him affection. "Don't drink too fast. Don't want another stomachache." Despite his advances, he was still little. He looked like a six month old but moved like a one year old and said words like a baby going on the age of two years old. He had to remind himself that androids didn't grow like humans. Connor was going to stay that small until the transfer.

Even though Hank hadn't said a word to him, Connor felt more energized. Not so much actual energy, but more optimally running and efficient. When Hank had set him down in the living room to play, he looked to Sumo. Now, Sumo was his dog too. The family dog. "S'mo! Ball!" Connor gurgled. Sumo understood, carrying a small green ball over to the boy. "S'mo ball?" Connor held it as high as he could, then threw it hard. It only bounced about two to three feet away, but with Sumo being somewhat of a lazy dog, he was okay with it. "Ball!" When Sumo retrieved it, he wagged his tail, dropping it into Connor's lap. "S'mo!" Connor hugged the St. Bernard's face.

He had a dad, and he had a dog. And their love for him was obvious. Connor giggled when Sumo got over-excited and licked his face. "S'mo! Heehee!" Connor rolled onto his back, enduring the tongue bath until Hank shooed the dog away.

"Geez Sumo, I know he's an android, but you can't smother him like that." Hank's frustration quickly faded as he hovered over Connor, appearing upside down to the boy.

"Daddy!" Connor laughed as Hank pretended to have the bunny plant kisses all over his face. The two of them were both torn over the upcoming transfer now. Hank wanted everything to be Connor's decision. Within his baby android charge was a detective capable of making decisions for himself when possible. At the same time, Connor had been a boon in his life. He was eating better, taking care of himself more, and was nearly alcohol free. He could be a dad again. Connor, at the same time, felt that he should return to his normal form so that Hank wouldn't be stressed to care for him, plus being a baby restricted him from doing many things; independence would be a rarity, and the YB100's processor was gradually doing a number on his maturity and priorities. At the same time, Hank was loving, kind, and caring more openly, and he could learn what it was like to be a child. The DPD wouldn't take him back, so there was nothing else he could think to do.

"Connor, your show's on." Hank brought up an on-demand episode of the Doggy Defenders, an animated cartoon about a german shepherd, golden retriever, an akita and a Belgian sheep dog that work for the fictional Justice City Police. The bright colors and two dimensional animation caught Connor's eye, and he liked the distinguished and tough voices of the characters as well as the fact that they always caught every perp. And maybe because they were cute dogs.

Connor would hate himself if he realized just how much of a hold it had on him now. At first, the boy had watched the cartoons passively. But the more and more he watched, the more he started to enjoy them. It worked well enough that Hank could get dressed or get things done while Connor was glued to the tube. He still left showering and such for the times Connor was asleep, but most other things were accomplished thanks to the public broadcasting station.

"Chief! I won't make it! If you leave me behind, you can finish the race!" The golden retriever cried out, having fallen into a trap set by the villains of the series.

"That's not happening, deputy! When there's an officer down, we don't leave them hanging!" The german shepherd said proudly. "We'll cross the finish line together!"

"Chief is the best." Connor gurgled.

Hank had just finished stuffing a garment bag with his clothes, and brought it to the living room alongside a travel bag filled with toiletries and other necessities. "Yeah, those dogs got some sharp teeth on'em." He slung both items onto the empty couch, startling the little android...and Sumo.

The dog got up immediately and walked straight towards the couch, sniffing the items before putting on a sad and sorry display of whimpers and moans.

"Sumo, geez. It's only gonna be twenty four hours or so. Don't give me that." The dog's worry, in turn, got Connor concerned as well.

"S'mo? S'mo! S'mo ball? Ball?" Connor held up the dog's well loved toy, but the big pile of fluff was desperate for snuggling from Hank, hoping his dark sad eyes and slow tail wags might change his owner's mind.

"C'mere, you big lug. Been doin' this since you were a puppy." Hank scrunched the dogs face and nuzzled the top of his head. "Once I get you to the kennel, you never want to come home. Gotta chase you through the fucking play yard."

With Sumo attached to Hank's side, Connor fully pulled himself away from the television now that the credits were rolling, and eyed the bags. "Are we going on a trip?" Connor crawled towards the couch, using it as a squishy but sturdy enough monument to balance against as he made another attempt to stand up. His legs shook unsteadily, and he found himself landing bottom first on the floor with a gentle thud.

Hank froze when he heard it. Connor had a few tears in his eyes, but he also had determination. "You're okay, kid. You gonna try again?" He asked, walking into the room to supervise.

"Nngh!" Connor put on his game face, steadying himself on his knees for the second attempt before carefully unfolding one leg to put his weight on. There was a big disadvantage he had, and when he got back up on both feet, he was back down on his butt again. "Too slippery..." He stared at his feet. Wearing a sleeper and standing on carpet was challenging. "...Maybe if I take this off."

"...Connor? What are you doing?" Hank watched the kid paw at the fabric clasp of his pajamas, trying to remove the zipper cover. "You feeling too warm?" Hank had no idea what he was assisting with, pulling the cover loose and unzipping the sleeper. He proceeded to lift Connor out of it, leaving him in a creeper and tiny socks. "How's that?"

Not good enough, apparently. Connor whipped the little white socks off. Now it was better. He laid on his back and held his legs up, wiggling his toes in amusement. "This will give me somewhat better stability."

"Oh. You want to play little pigs, is that it?" Hank loomed over him and grabbed the kid by his ankles. Connor had made a big mistake.

"N-no! That's not why! N-no! No! Ahhhhahaha!" The tiny detective was overcome with laughter when Hank tickled his feet, then he found himself up in the air and lowered in close to his father's face for a kiss and hug. "D-daddy, I wasn't prepared for that assault!"

"You fell right into that trap, kid." Hank smirked. "Was kind of hoping you'd be napping by now. I still gotta pack up your stuff."

"Where are we going?" Connor tried to ask.

"We go, yep. You're going someplace special for the night." Hank tried to sound excited for him, but he wasn't too thrilled with the setup he'd established. Still, it was the best he could do in short notice. He tended to procrastinate, and had hopes that family leave would have cancelled his mandatory trip.

"When you say 'you're', that does mean only me, correct?" Connor didn't get an answer to his question, but Hank picked him up from the floor and carried him into his room. Connor wasn't thrilled that he was put in his bed, but Hank needed to keep him someplace safe. He needed to pack more than just the usual diaper bag contents. Connor watched curiously through the bars. "Dad, what's going on?"

"No Connor, you're not scaling the couch while I'm in here. Unlike androids, my eyes can't see through the wall."

"Androids don't have that kind of capabilities yet."

"You can argue all you want, but you're staying in your crib until you're all packed up, little man."

"I'm not arguing." Well, now he was arguing about not arguing. "Oops."

Hank snickered. "Oops?"

Hearing Hank say it made Connor laugh in turn. "Oops!"

"Here, play with your stuffed animals." Seeing them all together made Connor realize he was amassing a small collection of plush toys. He had his german shepherd, his teddy bear, and his beloved Bunny. "You let me do what I need to do, and you won't be stuck in there long."

"Fair enough." Connor thought, holding the toys up and concocting a scene in his head. At some point, he'd heard a familiar musical tone. Of all the times in the past that it played, this time it didn't really bother him.

It didn't take too long to pack an overnight bag for Connor. His travel gear was a set of two: the diaper bag and a backpack for the rest. The backpack was somewhat of a relic, with patches, pins, and autographs adorning its black exterior. It was Hank's old travel pack as a young adult. It'd been washed, but still held up. Briefly, he imagined Connor in a YK500, carrying the bag on his back with his toys inside.

"A YK500. Huh."

He shook his head. No, it was Connor's choice. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. The closer the date, the more it was on his mind. "Connor's not Cole. He'll never be him." He thought to himself. "Hey Connor, did you want to have some grown-up talk about-" He turned around to check on Connor, and shook his head. "Of fucking course." Connor had gotten comfortable enough to take a nap, surrounded by his plush toys with a few fingers in his mouth.

Hank pulled his sheets up over him, then raised the gate. "Now he's going to be really surprised." He just hoped it wouldn't be a bad one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the official start of slowness, but know that I am still working on the story whenever I can!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is logical?

_Hank kissed the top of Connor's head, sliding his finger across the digital catalog entitled 'Kidspace', a company that specialized in affordable children's and babies' furniture and play areas. "See this bed, Connor? It's crazy. It starts out as a crib, but when the kid grows up, it turns into a bed with rails, and then a regular bed. Damn, they still make race car beds too, Cole had wanted one. And then he wanted bunk beds, and tent-shaped beds..."_

_Connor was intrigued, resting his little hand on the picture of the converting bed. "That is pretty ingenious, and it saves a lot of money. You wouldn't need to invest in a new sleeping structure until the child was too tall for the bed." He also liked how cozy it looked, and the cool rocketship print sheets you could get to go with it._

\---

_Video memory added to Favorites_

_[[No]]_

_[[No, he was going to be an adult soon! He wasn't supposed to be little!]]_

_YB100-00 Custom, 2039. 81% power charge. Systems optimal_

_[[Mission Status]]_

_ERROR: Command not found._

_[[Identify Objective]]_

_ERROR: Command not found._

_80% power charge_

\---

Connor jerked into startup mode after hearing a drinking glass clink against another very close by. Soft relaxing instrumental music and the background noise of several conversations melded together and pulled Connor to full consciousness with an eighty percent power charge. As soon as his touch sensors booted up, he felt like he was in a car seat in that he was in a harness, but he was lying back further than usual with a soft and cushy means of support. Parting his eyes, a thick plastic grey handle arched over him. To the side, the wall was the back of a leather covered cushioned booth, and the other a table covered with a cream-colored cloth. Silverware clattered together, and random bursts of laughter came without warning.

The air was full of pleasant aromas, some of which he could identify, but others melded together so well that he couldn't tell you what it was, but that he'd love to taste it anyway. The temperature was cool yet cozy, and when his vision came into focus, people passed by wearing white button shirts and black vests with plastic name tags, carrying large trays of food and drinks in a rainbow of colors and presentations. Shrimp cocktails, steaks, salads, and chicken breasts joined soda pop, juices, beer, and wine. Food never interested him until Hank introduced him to the simple pleasures of snow cones, scrambled eggs, and hot cereals.

"Here comes the choo choo train! ...Good job, buddy!"

Connor gasped softly, looking up but unable to see Elijah Kamski, only hear. He couldn't see that he'd been placed near Hank's side on the opposite end of the booth either, since the carrier had a little hood at the top. Eventually, he heard his father join in too.

"Hey, could I get a takeout box?" He asked.

"Most certainly!" Their waitress was standing at the table, out of Connor's vision, but visible in hers. "Would you like anything for him?" She asked.

The question sparked Hank to check on Connor, and he peered over the hood to see Connor rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. "Uh, yeah. Is it problem to get a scrambled egg during dinner hours? Maybe some cheese in there?"

"No problem at all." She chirped. "I'll put that in, and be back out with your desserts."

"I'm paying for dessert." Hank announced, flashing a gift card.

"I think not. Those are for you and Connor to use on your own time."

"Why do you have to fucking be like this?" Hank muttered when the woman walked away.

"We can use it tomorrow for breakfast before the seminar." Michael Wilson had joined them too for some reason unknown to Connor. He spoke softly. "There's a location near our hotel."

"Yeah, but there's a shitload on this thing." Hank whispered back. Connor was a bit distracted by the exchange until Hank unded the harness and pulled him from the carrier up into his arms. "Hey kid, you've been sleeping for a while."

"Kahnuu!" Adam gurgled, always delighted to see his friend. He was seated in a highchair beside Kamski, a plate with the remains of mashed up sweet potatoes and strawberry gelatin cubes in front of him. His face and fingers also clearly showed that he'd been enjoying them.

"Excuse me, may we have another highchair?" Chloe waved down a bus boy, who was more than happy to help the lovely woman, but his manager nearby burst his bubble. 

"We can give him a special booster chair. Another one would be a fire hazard." 

With some seat rearrangement, Connor was put between Hank and Michael. Kamski had suggested putting him next to Adam, but Hank knew Connor well enough that things would get dumped on the floor if he wasn't supervised from both sides. Connor smiled to himself, seeing the restaurant from a new point of view. People of all ages in casual dress made Kamski and Chloe's 'casual dress' still stand out. Connor supposed they weren't used to dressing down. Signage around the building and a long distance peek at a menu helped identify the establishment as a steakhouse.

Now that Connor was seated at the table, more people tended to stop by. Connor worried that maybe their LEDs were visible, but it was for a different reason he never really considered.

"Awww! Your twins are adorable!" Was the first reaction. Others followed of the same sentiment, with a few people identifying themselves as a twin, or knowing someone with twins. Adam's slightly different shade of brown hair, blue eyes and freckles were the only obvious physical means to tell the boys apart.

With Chloe's different hair style hiding her LED, some people also seemed to think that she was their mother, even though Hank thought it was pretty obvious that she was history's first android to pass the Turing test. Perhaps humans were so used to her original hairstyle and the fact that she was the only female at the table that they didn't think her to be android. She only muddled the waters more by eating the last breadstick in the basket.

Needless to say, Hank didn't like it when Kamski was identified as their father or when he was 'grandpa'. Kamski even got a few 'you look like the android guy!' comments, as nobody even fathomed the mogul to consider eating at a 'commoner's place' like a chain restaurant. It was for the best in the long run. Taking the boys out in public required a lot of care and planning. Hank was sure there were measures taken for the security of Elijah and Chloe too, but didn't feel like touching on that.

Connor occasionally found himself staring at people, and when they met his glance, he'd look to Hank or Michael shyly when the strangers smiled and waved at him. /I find myself strangely curious of these people's dining habits. It's obviously rude, but I can't stop myself. Stranger yet, they don't mind. Is it because of my 'age'?/ He pondered on it until something else caught his eye. The waitress had returned with a few of the desserts. Hank pushed a small saucer closer to Connor to make room for a rather massive piece of chocolate layer cake. Across the way, Chloe was presented with a fancy wine glass filled with chocolate and vanilla puddings with whipped cream and a cherry crowning the top.

Curiosity got the better of Connor, staring at the strange red splotch in front of him. While everyone had been distracted by the waitress, Connor swiped his fingers across the smeared goo and shoved them into his mouth.

/Connor, that's for french fries!/ Adam tried to explain.

/Mm?/ Connor met his glance, slowly pulling his fingers out and licking his lips.

Chloe caught Connor's reaction, and giggled. "Silly baby!"

"Oh geez. Connor, that's not...ugh, you don't eat it like that. That's ketchup." Hank took Connor's fingers and wiped them, along with his face, clean with a napkin.

"Catch up? Oh, ketchup." He confirmed after the scan completed. "You're right, it would taste better with something less acidic. Hmm, maybe on this?" 

Connor reached for the cake, but Michael pushed the plate towards the center of the table. "Ah ah ah kid, nice try."

"No dessert until you eat your dinner." Hank explained. "You've got scrambled eggs coming."

Logically, it made sense. But at the same time, it looked so inviting. Comparing the image of scrambled eggs to a giant piece of cake - a giant piece of cake with chocolate frosting, chocolate chips on the outside, and raspberry layers - the better choice seemed obvious. Connor reached out, but he couldn't even touch the edge of the plate.

"Connor." Hank raised his voice a little.

"Would you like a bib for him?" Kamski pulled a spare from Adam's bag and held it out over the table.

"That might be a good idea." He accepted it and secured it around Connor's neck, much to the dismay of the little detective.

"Adam's not wearing one!" Connor argued.

"Yeah, Adam's sitting across from you."

/What's wrong, Connor?/ Adam asked.

/I...I'm frustrated and I shouldn't be./ Connor held his head in his little hands. /I'm not making logical decisions./

/I don't understand. What makes it 'logical'?/

/Having cake before dinner is not logical. Eating ketchup by itself or refusing to wear a bib is not logical either./

/Oh...but ketchup is tasty! You didn't know it's to put on top of food./

/...I did know./

/If you knew, then why did you eat it by itself?/

/...I don't know./

Adam giggled. /You're silly, Connor. I'm not very clear on what logical is, but I'm happy you came to the restaurant with us. Bad things happen, but our moms and dads make it better again! And sometimes...sometimes I think it just gets better again on its own./ He clapped his hands together. /So...maybe don't worry about logical things?/

Connor appreciated the answer, but even that worried him. How was Adam so much more wiser than him? The adults didn't realize how strangely mature his thinking was already because he couldn't communicate with them. At the same time, he was second guessing himself. /I was designed to be self sufficient./ He felt tears in his eyes from all the inner frustration. /...Right?/

"Uh, Hank. Little guy needs a tissue." Michael whispered.

"Connor?" Hank looked down at the little android, watching a droplet of water get absorbed into the tablecloth.

"Aww, Connor. What's wrong, buddy?" Kamski cooed, already dabbing at the android's face. "Dinner will be here soon. You want a thirium pouch to tide you over?"

Connor shook his head, his sobbing pulling attention from all the diners nearby. He felt so confused. And it was only over something so simple as a meal with friends and family. Before he knew it, Hank had pulled him into his arms, and carried him outside.

His stress levels began to rapidly increase as the eyes of the diners fell on him and Hank. The lieutenant was trying to maneuver out of the building as quickly as he could without knocking anyone over.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, dad! I didn't mean to ruin the meal, I didn't mean to cry! And now I can't stop. I'm sorry!"

Hank sat down on a bench and laid Connor over his shoulder, rubbing the boy's back. "Calm down Connor. It's okay. Ssshhh." Hank wasn't mad at all. Connor timidly looked up at Hank, his stress percentage dropping steadily, point by point. "Yeah, that's it. This is better, huh? Restaurants are stressful places, but that idiot Kamski doesn't know that most parents wait to take their kids out to eat." He sighed. "The shit we sacrifice to have somebody else cook for us, huh kid?"

That was all true, but not at all comforting. Were he the RK800, he'd have politely sat there with Hank and enjoyed the company silently, he thought. But even that didn't seem right. He was a deviant! He was free to be himself! He could converse too, just like Chloe! But of what? Work? What did humans talk about? What did fathers and sons talk about?

"If the Chicken Feed ever opens back up, I'll see if I can't find a way to let you try french fries. We should tell Berty to give you some teeth, haha." Hank laughed, then sighed sadly." Shit, kid. I really wish I didn't have this stupid thing to go to tomorrow. Markus and North can't watch you either, they're doing that interview for national television. Can't wrap my head around that. You'd think with 'popular' friends, you'd have more than them." He lamented.

"Thing? What thing?" Connor sniffled.

After a moment, he looked at Connor thoughtfully. Maybe it wasn't all stress. Connor did wake up after they'd nearly finished their meal. It was mean to have dessert and force him to eat dinner. Dinner was good, but to a kid, dessert topped everything. And lately, Connor was definitely making him forget that he had a mature and highly intelligent homicide detective for a son. "Let's head back inside. If you eat...a few bites of your eggs, daddy will give you some cake. Deal?"

For some reason, that little promise of cake meant the world to Connor. He sniffled and smiled. "Dill!"

Hank chuckled, understanding what he meant. "Alright. Let's get the snot off your face and go back in."

When they got back inside, the eggs and the other desserts had arrived. But Hank was surprised to see Adam stuffing them into his mouth.

"Oh, you're back! Adam seemed interested in the scrambled eggs over his little ice cream sundae, and we weren't sure when you'd come back inside. Cold eggs are disgusting, so I thought Adam could try them. We can order another..."

"...Nah. Let'im have them." Hank sat Connor in the booster once more, then used one of the unused bread plates to put a hunk of cake on top of. "Here you go kid. Don't stuff it all in your mouth at once."

Connor's little brown eyes lit up, and he took a handful of cake and shoved it into his mouth. It was soft and crumbly, covered in thick gooey icing. The tiny little chocolate chips speckled his fingers like glitter. "Mmmm!" This was another sweet he couldn't imagine existing without having tasted. Red raspberry gel and chocolate frosting all over his face, bib and fingers, he cooed out loud. /This is still highly illogical, but if I can handle the unpredictability of humans, then I must be unpredictable too./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add it last chapter, but here is an amazing picture of baby Connor drawn by omega-hux on tumblr:  
> https://omega-hux.tumblr.com/post/177427685809/this-is-connor-the-android-baby-created-by
> 
> Starting with this outing, Connor's in for a lot of surprises! I hope you'll enjoy the next couple chapters. Hopefully I'll be introducing a few more familiar faces soon too. I'm seeing a lot more comments with people chiming in on what they think Connor should do as far as transferring, it's fun XD Everyone has fun and valid reasons, it's going to be quite a ride. As always, thank you so much for reading! Your kudos, bookmarks and comments give me life~


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakdown.

"How's that, Connor?" Hank slipped Connor's soother into his mouth, smiling when the android instinctively suckled it. It was a godsend and it helped on longer car trips. "Adam's here right beside you." Connor had clearly been crying from the restaurant up until he was put in the car, tear stains on his face. His carrier had been mounted into the base in the back of Kamski's car, Adam's identical model of car seat to his left. "And you've got your bunny. Mr. Kamski and Chloe are going to take you to Cy-" No, that wasn't helpful wording. "They're taking you to Adam's house, and you're going to have a good time with him and Berty...and Colin." Hank felt like he was forcing 'Colin' out, but honestly Colin worried him less than Kamski. At least their only major role, as far as he knew, in the babysitting was to get Connor to the Tower with Adam.

/I can't stop getting upset over every little detail./ Connor stared back at Hank with longing eyes. /But the thought of being without him or Markus...it was never a problem last year./

/Connor?/ Adam turned his head towards him. /It's going to be okay, Connor. Chloe is a safe driver. Mom always says 'her driving is flawless'./

/I appreciate that information. I feel worried because Hank is leaving. The last time we were apart, it was a frightening ordeal. I've been away from him before, but now, it feels like I'll never see him again, though I know that isn't logical./

/I'll be with you./ Adam babbled softly with a smile. /I want you to be happy, Connor. We're going to my home! Do you remember it? We had lots of fun!/

/Yes, I remember it, I'm...I'm sorry.../ Connor's waterworks started up again, his pacifier falling from his lips and rolling onto his stomach, secured with a clip. Hank was legitimately worried about leaving Connor now.

"We can't back out of this unless it's an emergency, Hank." Michael called out and reminded him, seated in the passenger seat of Hank's car while the windows were open.

It was one night. He'd planned everything from dinner to the next evening, but he never imagined Connor would be so anxious and afraid. Connor never imagined it either. He was the deviant hunter. He was fearless, persistent, and strong. Injuries could be repaired.

Death meant nothing.

/What's happening to me?/

Things were different now. He had no objective, no mission. The only way he could predict that the goal of happiness would be met was with Hank. Without Hank...

Kamski curiously viewed a child rearing guide on his phone, the held the phone out to Hank.

"Separation anxiety is the worst for babies that are 10 to 18 months old." _Fuck._ Hank undid the car seat's harness and pulled Connor out. Chloe and Michael seemed confused, but Elijah realized his plan. It would help a little if he was successful. "Come see me, Connor. Let's get a little more fresh air." Hank walked a couple feet away and rocked Connor underneath the moonlight, softly singing 'Hush Little Baby' to the boy. By now, Hank, Markus, and Simon at times were quick to use it. Connor really didn't want a parent like the one in the song. Trinkets and gifts for being quiet didn't fix everything all the time. Instead, he liked the rhythm of the lyrics; each two lines repeated with the same structure, despite different lyrics. Sometimes Markus would get creative with them and make up his own rhymes for Connor.

Hank kept it simple. "...And if that billy goat won't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull..." Connor didn't want to sleep, but his power was low enough that Hank could activate sleep mode. With Connor asleep, it would provide Kamski and Chloe enough of a window to get him to CyberLife without trouble. When Connor's eyes had closed, Hank just hummed the repetitive tune for an extra few minutes, then kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sorry, kid." Hank whispered, carrying the dormant boy back to the car. "But this bullshit will all be worth it tomorrow, I think. Put some faith in me, okay?" He requested, though he was pretty sure Connor couldn't hear him.

Everyone was quiet after the fact, and Adam left confused but calm. He assumed Connor just needed more rest and accepted it. Before they left, Hank peered into the back once more and smiled at Adam. "Hey, kid. Present." Hank held out a little green bunny rabbit to Adam. It looked just like Connor's aside from color and different patterned fabric in its details. "Play bunnies with Connor sometime, okay? It'll make him feel better."

Adam cooed softly, looking to Hank with gratitude. He couldn't say thank you out loud yet, but the boy's reaction to the gift was thanks enough. /We'll do just that. We'll play bunnies./

Kamski and Hank waved at one another, tensions soothed for the time being, and the silver sports car quietly took off to deliver the boys to Berty while Hank and Michael set off for the hotel.

\---

_Ain't gonna take your shit, tonight's the night, we're rockin' it, come on (come on)_  
_bring down the haters, the pain and strife, the choice is yours, honey, it's yoooouuur..._

"Own-fuck-in-liiiife!" Hank growled, breaking the silence. "Sorry, it's too damn quiet and that's my favorite part." The two men laughed. In the previous silence, Hank had been trying to recollect himself quietly. He'd never forced Connor to sleep, even though he did it for everyone's, including the baby's, benefit. He'd taken steps to reduce Connor's stress, but in the end, it'd been worse than was anticipated.

"He's going to be a year old in two weeks." Hank sighed, metal chart toppers from the twenties playing quietly on satellite radio as they drove to their hotel outside the city. It had been a while since Hank had someone to ride with that he could hold a conversation with, not that he didn't enjoy Connor's company. 

The buildings got shorter, newer, fancier and nicer looking the further they distanced themselves from Detroit, a clear night sky dotted with tiny stars above the lights of stores and restaurants along the way. Residential communities with identical looking but brand new houses sat in wait of new owners, and people were out walking without the fear of getting mugged or attacked in open spaces. It was also odd to be the only car at a traffic light, having to wait for a single car to cross before moving again. You'd have to try hard to get into an accident.

"His first birthday. First big milestone...well, not counting the obvious 'help android-kind with their revolution'."

"I wonder if it'll even have meaning to him. When he first asked for a birthday party, it was because his friend said that he should have one. Kid doesn't know about the ritual." Hank changed the channel to sports news; noise to fill the background but not really focus on. "But his heart seemed set on it. I guess it's also a 'happy transfer' thing?"

"Makes sense."

"So far, the location of the party and the guest list are done. Gotta order a cake and some food, figure out what the hell to give him as a gift. Keep getting texts from his android buddies about what they should give him." Hank laughed. "I was gonna get him all kinds of toys if he wanted to stay little longer. He doesn't have a ton of things to play with, but he appreciates what he has. That little rabbit he had at dinner? It hardly ever leaves his side."

"To be fair, when babies have their first birthday, most of them aren't even sure what's going on, or what's gonna happen. My nephew seemed very confused, but he sure liked to rip up the wrapping paper."

"Heh." Connor had liked that too.

"Birming Hills." Michael read the city name as they pulled into the exit lane. "Best place to raise a family these days."

"Not too many androids here because of the cost of living." Hank explained. "Fucked up considering this is also one of the better places to _be_ an android as far as being treated like a human being."

"When you have a steady, good paying job, I'm sure you don't care if an android is around. It was bad in Detroit because of the number of working class jobs dwindling."

"I'd always wanted to join the force out here, but my file is enough to scare most people away, I'm sure. Fuck, you can get coffee and donuts just about anywhere around here." A chain called Dough 'n' Donuts had stores every couple of miles. Not need to pilot the car, the two men observed the sights of the city. They saw a new bank being built, a lovely park with a picnic pavilion and a well maintained play area for children of all ages, tons of stores that most people in Detroit just ordered from online, and more of the same non-existent traffic they encountered on the major roads nearby. Really, just to see healthy green grass, flowers and trees outside of the park was refreshing, and the air tasted better too.

"Would you look at that? Birming Hills Elementary School - Now Accepting Applications for our Birming Hills Little Bears Android Academy."

"School for androids?" Hank looked back, the same message on the institution's side posted on both sides with an electronic marquee. A statue of the school's mascot stood on the top of the sign, a big old grizzly bear with a fearsome attack stance. "Why did they have to hold this seminar here?"

"Because the station is a monster and its brand new."

"Ours is _sorta_ brand new."

"Ours isn't a monster, it just looks like a monster trampled part of it. Birming Hills hasn't been around very long. The city's dedicated to that water pollution activist lady. Name's always hard to say... Her water purification systems were inexpensive to maintain, and when over half the state was using them, the government gave in and worked with her. Now they're getting off their asses and updating things. It's going to take a long time, but it's inspired other states too."

"I still remember the water crisis from when I was younger. Bunch of idiots in office back then, so my family told me. People were suffering, and the government was worried about making a space-based army." Hank sighed. "Fuck. I just can't keep up with the tech these days. Used to think I was a hot shot when I got my first cell phone and computer. Now they hardly print books and magazines anymore. You just buy one, and it gets updated until your fucking sub runs out. You can still keep the issues you paid for, but it's just not the same."

"We all tend to turn into our folks. My parents couldn't even afford the fancy plans. We did the month-to-month phones at the department store. That and if you had a nice phone, ninety-nine percent of the time a cop would say you stole it. I'm glad the kids today don't have to go through that discrimination as much. With all this tech, it's hard for a cop to bullshit his way out of a hate crime."

"I don't like that it lets everyone breathe down my back for little things, but you're right." 

Everyone wasn't really everyone, just Fowler.

The two cops chatted like little old men until the car announced that they were arriving at their destination, pulling into the parking lot and finding the closest available space. Even the economy hotel was nice. Hank and Michael stepped out of the vehicle after it parked itself, then retrieved their bags. It had been years since Hank stayed in a hotel, or even went on an overnight trip. The cool air hit them when they entered the carousel doors, and the lobby was nice and quiet, likely due to how late it was. He could tell there was a pool nearby from the smell of chlorine. Maybe he and Connor could come to this hotel for a night and use the pool to their hearts' content. He was certain the city would have other means of entertainment for them as well. 

"Welcome to Lake Spring Suites." The woman at the front desk smiled, and the men proceeded to check in.

\---

"Hey Connor. We're here." Kamski greeted Connor softly as the little android awoke from all the noise of car doors opening and closing, as well as Adam's delighted gurgles from Chloe pretending to have his new bunny doll kiss his face. "What a big yawn. Did you have a nice little nap?"

Connor's first instinct was to cry once his systems powered up, but when he began to pout, Kamski, for once, looked absolutely worried. It was strange.

"It's okay Connor, it's okay, it's okay, ssh, shh shh. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." His voice was quick and panicky.

_Very strange indeed._

Chloe stood beside him with Adam, peering into the car through the window. As usual, they were also joined by members of the CyberLife security team. This time, not only were they there to protect the boys, but also to carry Connor's bags. "There we go." Elijah cooed to him. He was really laying on the babytalk, and his usual smug smirk was gone. The biggest thing that stood out were his nerdy glasses: thick black frames that were popular some time ago. Apparently Kamski wore contacts and couldn't stand having them in too long. The confidence wasn't quite all there. It seemed as though Adam and Connor, as well as Chloe, were able to experience the true Elijah Kamski. "What a good boy, Connor. Let's hurry inside and get ready for your slumber party."

"I don't want to sleep!" Connor declared in baby babble as they entered the very quiet building, his fussing echoing a little. Honestly, nobody could blame him...if they could understand him.

"Oh no, Connor, sshhh. It's going to be okay. You're gonna need an extra bottle of PureStart before bed, I think."

"Hey Adam, let's sing a song. Maybe Connor knows it and would like to sing with us." Chloe broke into song, Adam adorably trying to join in. But Connor wasn't easily swayed, pouting as the elevator car started to ascend. He tried to call Hank's cell phone, but he received the voice mail message after the click.

"I think Connor wants to get right to the slumbering part of this slumber party." Elijah commented. "Or he's just grumpy. We just might have to ask those grumpy grumples nicely to let Connor smile."

"Grumpy grumples?" Those didn't exist. Did they? "I am not grumpy, and again, I am not fatigued or tired in any way, as should be obvious as I've recently awoken from a nap."

Once they got off of the elevator, Elijah paused in the middle of the office while Chloe continued further in to reunite Adam with his parents. He held Connor out in front of him. "...How big is Connor?" He asked playfully.

/In what context do you wish to know?/ Connor wondered, then gasped when Kamski held him up in the air above him.

"Soooo big!" The inventor repeated the action a few times, and though Connor fought hard not to react, he finally cooed and gurgled the fifth time. He'd been charmed by yet another simple and silly baby game. Kamski felt relief that he'd been able to get the android in a good mood. "You need your jamjams on too, buddy. Can't have a slumber party without your jammy jams."

/...Jamjams? Oh, pajamas. Adults seem to have an endless list of nicknames for one thing.../

Adam's nursery was how Connor had remembered it. Someone had already gone through the trouble of laying out a bath towel, washcloth, blanket, Connor's pajamas and a diaper on the dressing table, and the boy's plush toys were inside the crib, waiting for him to cuddle. His bags were placed out of the way in a corner so as not to get kicked. Chloe awaited her boss beside the crib with a smile as Connor was handed to her. "I'm going to quit while I'm ahead and let you handle this. You don't mind?"

"Not at all." She smiled, taking Connor and laying him down on the dressing table while Elijah left them be. "Connor, I'm going to run you a warm bath before you get dressed."

/A bath? I don't wa-.../ Connor fretted, his little outfit getting pulled off. /A bath is unnecessary, Chloe./

"Your father requested it." She smiled. "He said 'Connor needs a good scrub down, especially after eating that cake'."

/I don't wan-/ Connor furrowed his brow, trying not to whine. The urge was too natural. Trying to keep his emotions in check, Hank wanted him to have a bath. But the baby just didn't want to take one. However, there was no convincing reason he could consciously come up with, other than he just didn't want to take one.

"What don't you want?" Chloe asked. Connor shook his head. "Are you worried about me giving you a bath? I'll be very careful."

/I don't doubt that you will, I just-, I just don't.../

"Are you not feeling well, Connor?" She asked, wondering why he kept cutting himself off and stammering. "I'll let Berty know, she'll know how to help."

Connor wanted to inform her otherwise, but android communication was practically instant. In the blink of an eye, she'd called for Berty to come into the nursery. She arrived only a minute or two later. "Is everything alright?"

"Connor's not been having a good evening. I'm worried he might not be well."

"Oh, you do look a little stressed. Don't worry. We'll take you to the lab first and run a diagnostic on you. If anything's out of place, we'll be able to fix it quickly. Lieutenant Anderson wanted me to check you at some point anyway while you're here with us, so now is as good a time as ever."

A diagnostic scan would reassure him of his physical health and mental processing. But something still sparked him to be defiant, though. /I don't need a diagnostic./

"You probably don't, but it's just to make sure everything is running smoothly." Berty explained.

/...I don't want a diagnostic./ Connor pouted.

"I know, little one. It won't hurt you. Human babies go to the doctor at least once a month, it's a similar type of checkup. It'll take about fifteen minutes, it's not long at all."

/That's too long.../ It wasn't too long, but he fretted. /I don't want a diagnostic! No, no, no!/ He flailed, kicking a container of wet wipes off the edge of the dressing table.

"Connor, please be still." Chloe pleaded. "You're knocking things over."

/I don't care! It isn't fair!/ He yelled and babbled. /Diagnostics are dumb! You're trying to trick me!/

"Connor, what would Ha-" She paused. "...what would _daddy_ do if he saw you acting this way?" Berty questioned him, using her newly acquired motherly wits.

/...D-daddy!?/ Connor silenced himself and stilled.

"That's right. Daddy wants you to get checked up and make sure you're healthy, because you're his son, and you're very important to him." Berty usually spoke in a gentle tone to him, but she turned up the intensity of her babytalking when she realized it was getting through to him.

He couldn't make Hank mad...he couldn't make daddy mad...

_"...No more 'looloo'. Just say 'dad' or 'daddy', alright?...You're not a detective anymore. You're my son..."_

"I'm not a detective anymore." Connor pouted. "I'm not a detective. I'm just..."

He'd had a tantrum in front of the women. He wasn't even sure why. She had a logical reason, she was trusted, and it wouldn't take long. Why did he need to argue? He sniffled hard, trying not to cry.

"What's wrong, Connor?"

/I'm not feeling like myself./ He put his little hands on the sides of his head again. /Something's wrong. I need your assistance. Please don't let me convince you otherwise! I don't want to wait any longer. I don't think I can./

For the first time since she reactivated him and delivered him to Hank, Berty pulled Connor up from the dressing table and held him tightly, giving him a reassuring hug. "Alright. Let's get started right away and see what's going on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI Birming Hills is a fictional suburb I made up (I took two actual Detroit suburbs and made a very lazily-inspired name). I haven't done a lot of research, but just imagine a town with a lot of new real estate and a lot of well to do people. It's 2039, predicting the future blindly here lol


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a very stressful day.

Connor hadn't been back in the laboratory since he reawakened in the YB100 model nearly two months prior to that night. It was the biggest room on the floor, and home to several works in progress, both of Kamski's creation and a few started by Colin. Berty tended to avoid Kamski's work, but she tinkered with Colin's androids. She had feelings of guilt from the RK900 incident, and felt obligated to continue what she could of his projects. Connor didn't remember it well for some reason, but that lab was his birthplace, even before the YB100.

"Connor, I'd like to show you something." She stopped in front of a capsule-shaped chamber mounted against the wall. Connor slowly picked his head up from her shoulder, searching for an item of interest until his gaze fell on the androids inside the containment units.

The first unit was open and lying parallel to the floor, holding a model Hank had seen. At that time, it was still being constructed. Now it was a complete figure without skin and hair features activated, less than three feet in length with little arms folded over its stomach. Beside it were three closed standing capsules which were shrouded in darkness, only feint shapes able to be seen through the glass. Berty stepped beside the last one and pressed an orange switch along the side, illuminating its contents.

It was like looking in a mirror for Connor. A brand new RK800 unit towered over him, appearing as though he were sleeping standing up. Instead of the suit he was originally issued, his adult model was dressed in a skin tight bodysuit with short sleeves and pant legs ending above the knee. Wires emerged from all over the figure. /It's me./

"That's right. I thought that might help lift your spirits."

Connor put his little hand on the glass, continuing to watch it as if it might wake up and greet him. But the body remained still. Its expression made it seem like it was exhausted and stuck in a sleep that wasn't restful. Before he realized it, Berty turned off the light and started to walk away from it, Connor's fingertips leaving printless marks on the glass as they continued on.

Connor remembered his start as a YB100 when he saw the examination table and the little pillow set neatly upon it. It was a stripped down version of his crib at Hank's apartment. He remembered the plants that lined the outer cubicle-style walls, and the computers where the transfer time was displayed and the software was run. Elijah was leaning against the wall, patiently awaiting the girls and Connor.

Until now, all of their data had been gathered from two remote sources: Connor's crib and his portable blanket. While lying upon or being wrapped up in one of the sleeping surfaces, not only did they replenish Connor's power, but they also sent vital information back to CyberLife concerning his body.

However, there were some things that couldn't be sent back from Hank's house. The test Berty was setting up for Connor would thoroughly check him and make sure everything was working as intended without causing discomfort or damage.

Kamski stepped in for what Colin had once performed, starting up the software that allowed them to make sense of all the numbers they would obtain. Berty began to gather wires with unique ends while Chloe made sure Connor was comfortable.

/Alright Connor. I have about a dozen wires here. We'll be plugging them into the back of your neck, your arms, and areas of your chest and abdomen, including the navel. It might activate ticklish sensations in your touch sensors around those areas./

Connor tried to focus on being calm and passive rather than give into other thoughts on his mind. /This is a routine procedure, similar to maintenance when I was an RK800. It is harmless, and I will be fine./ Connor fidgeted, bringing his fingers up to his lips.

_"Goddamnit, would you stop putting evidence in your mouth?"_

He felt hesitation. There were too many contradictions to focus on.

_"Let'im be. He's just a baby, for fucks sake. It relaxes him. You never sucked on your fingers as a kid?"_

/Hank scolded me because my actions were not fitting of an adult. It's a child's tendency to suck on their fingers./ His eyes watering, he put the ends of his index and middle fingers into his mouth. He felt instantly calmed, and yet extremely bothered. /It's a child's tendency to put inedible items in their mouth./ He pulled them away, then shifted his gaze. Nobody thought anything of it.

He felt each plug get pushed into its matching port, along with the clicking and clattering of Kamski on the keyboard and mouse. The final cord attached Connor's communication system to a desktop speaker, allowing everyone to hear his non-private transmissions; his true voice that was part of the original RK800 programming. The towers warmed up and hummed, the room so quiet he could hear the computers grinding while saving and loading terabytes of data. Chloe stood nearby, but out of the way so as not to disturb the test.

/We're about to start the test now. Just relax./ Berty informed him.

/I understand./ His voice confirmed over the speaker. He wiggled his toes a little, recalling the times when Hank tickled them. He giggled softly at the memory, but was suddenly struck with a feeling of guilt. /Wait--/

/You can move around a little. We can't expect a little android to lay perfectly still./

Connor knew she was trying to reassure him, but when she said 'little', he started to feel self-conscious again. /I'm perfectly capable of lying motionlessly./

/Do whatever is comfortable, little one./

Little one. Buddy. Kid. Kiddo. Baby.

/My name is Connor./ He said in an effort to correct them all.

The adults found the random outburst amusing, smiling softly. /That's right./

They were halfway through the test, and Connor scanned over everything he could see from the bed. Chloe still stood silently and politely, hands folded in front of her as she, too, looked around the room to pass the time. She made it look so easy.

"Interesting." Elijah broke the silence with amusement.

/Is something wrong?/

"No, nothing wrong." Kamski tried to be reassuring, but it just made the detective worry more. "Berty." He looked up from the screen at the female android.

"I would like to record a hypothesis based on this data." The android declared, using a USB cord to connect herself to the computer. Kamski read over the information that Berty uploaded, nodding.

"It makes sense."

/...Is it over yet?/ Connor asked sheepishly. /My timer says it's fifteen minutes./

"Almost finished, Connor. The time frame given was an estimate."

/But you said fifteen minutes./ Connor said dejectedly. /Something is definitely wrong./ Was that why it was taking so long? Maybe there was a problem.

"There. All good." The inventor announced. "Thirty out of thirty-three locks have been undone. Your battery is running as it should. You're a little dehydrated, but that's easily fixed."

All good. There was nothing wrong with him except that he was thirsty from crying so much. Connor laid there and stared out the window at the dark sky over Detroit as Berty and Chloe removed the wires from him and closed up the ports. Berty finally lifted the diaper-clad boy from the surface. "What a relief. Looks like there was nothing to worry about in the end."

Connor couldn't think of what to say, and even if he could, they removed the port that linked to his communications programming. He set his head on the android's shoulder and clung to her sleeve, left without answers. They'd bathe him next and put him to bed, it seemed. /I shouldn't argue. They're only doing what's best for me./

"Colin, I thought you going to wash the babies tonight." Berty scolded her cohort when they reached the nursery. Connor curiously picked his head up, staring at the door away from the scene playing out behind him.

"Well, I was. But I got wrapped up in the excitement and I already dressed Adam for bed. You know how it is, right?" There was an awkward pause. "Oh, come on! Berty, are you sure you're really a deviant?"

"Lieutenant Anderson requested that we bathe Connor, we would be rude to ignore it."

"We can wash them both in the morning, right? Poor Connor looks like he could use some fun." Connor turned his head a little. 

Had Colin just unwittingly but successfully postponed his bath?

"I can't argue with your logic. But we should get Connor a bottle and put him to bed soon."

"I don't think that's a good idea right now. According to the three of you, he napped all afternoon into the early evening, then on the trip here." He placed the end of his fingernail between his teeth and held it there, quickly calculating the charge percentages with time. "If we put him to bed, he'll be awake in the middle of the night. 2am or close to it. The YB100 can't be put back to sleep at a full charge. This isn't a problem for us, but it puts the lieutenant at a disadvantage later tomorrow, as he is human and requires around seven to eight hours of sleep during the night."

"That is correct. Very well. But-" Berty laid Connor beside Adam, and the two little androids eyed each other curiously.

"Bottle. We can agree on that."

/Did Mom find out what was wrong?/

/Nothing is out of sorts, according to the diagnostic. Well, aside from dehydration./

/...Is that good?/

/I suppose that it is./ Connor sighed, halfway into his pajamas. /I still have concerns./

/Worries?/ Adam had a little difficulty wrapping his head around Connor's vocabulary.

/Yes. I'm worried that my bad habits will follow me after the transfer./

/What's a transfer?/

/It means to move something from one place to another. In this case, my memory will be placed into my new adult model./

/Oh./ Adam didn't quite understand the impact of that at the time, watching Berty button up the tiny detective's pajamas. /Yay! You're dressed now. We can start the party!/

"Ready to watch your movie?" Colin seemed just as excited as Adam. "Doggy Defenders: The Animated Movie," He held his son up in the air, Adam squealing with laughter. "Escape from Meowster Evil!" Colin growled playfully. Adam's laughter could surely cure illnesses.

Because that and the mention that there was a movie based on his favorite show successfully distracted Connor. /There's a film?/

Berty was quietly entertained by Connor's sudden interest.

\---

Colin had set up the tv in the sitting room, maneuvering with great care across the blanketed plains of childhood that Adam enjoyed on a daily basis in the dimly lit space. One wrong step would have him faceplanting the floor, which had already happened a few times. While there were toys everywhere, the favorites were the handmade bunnies. Connor and Adam each held on tightly to their plush rabbits, waiting for the movie to play as the start screen looped pictures of the main characters.

"Play button!" Adam babbled with obvious impatience.

"We go!" Connor knew his vocabulary was limited, but that didn't stop him from trying to use it in a smart way.

"Hang on boys, I need to locate the remote." Luck would have it that he couldn't find the remote for the one media player that couldn't be operated via an android's wifi capabilities.

Connor looked around for it too, a sense of obligation in him to offer help. He had a knack for helping Hank find things he'd dropped at home, like his car keys or pens. He sat his bunny beside Adam, rolling onto his knees and planting his palms against the soft fleece farm animal-print blanket. /When Hank can't locate the remote, it's usually...of course./ Connor cooed, a piece of black plastic wedged into the side of one of the recliners. /I found it!/ He told Adam.

/Yay Connor!/ Adam turned to face him. /...No wait! Connor!/

Thankfully Adam's worry of Connor's urges to climb on furniture were put to rest when Colin plucked him up off the floor. "No no, Connor. That's not safe...oh! Found it." The older android took credit for the boy's discovery, but Connor let it go. After all, having the remote meant the movie could finally play.

Connor let out a giggle for the first time in hours as he was placed beside Adam once more. Curiosity had hit him again, and he felt like exploring until the trailers ended. However, Berty put that plan on hold when she knelt down in front of him and offered a baby bottle. "Would you like help, or do you wish to drink on your own?"

/I should be fine./ He reached out for the container, drinking it straight away once it was released.

"Mom! I want a bottle too!" Adam looked up at her expectantly.

"I didn't forget about you, dear." She offered a smaller bottle to him; Adam had just recently learned how to drink on his own, but he didn't need the extra fluids like his guest did. She found the two of them wetting their throats an adorable sight. The liquid was so satisfying that Connor could tune everything out for a few minutes and just enjoy it, even on his own.

"How about some snacks?" Hulless popcorn and fruit-flavored cereal pieces were presented in front of them in a big green and blue-striped plastic bowl...well, big in their eyes.

/It's starting!/ Adam squealed as the theme song began to play. Connor hugged his bunny a little tighter to his chest, the delight of watching the show at home no different here. The movie was basically a double episode of the series on television, but Connor and Adam were so into it that the sitting room was nearly silent. Berty had taken a seat in her favorite chair, but only to supervise them and make sure nobody got into trouble...and maybe to scientifically evaluate the effect of the show on the two boys. Kamski, Chloe and Colin passed through the room behind them several times without acknowledgement. Despite having munchies, they were mostly ignored, aside from Connor sampling one piece of each treat near the beginning. One of the adults would have to get him to finish his formula as well, the half-filled container lying on its side close by.

An hour later, Adam was very happy with the resolution of the characters' story to express himself out loud with babble. 'Meowster Evil' became 'Meowster Nice Guy'. /This is my favorite part!/

Connor was also pleased, feeling a slight chill down his metal spine when his processes had returned to their neutral state. He found it strange that so many functions and resources in his programming had focused on the cartoon rather than be on standby to keep tabs on the environment around him. Largely, nothing had been altered.

Nothing except his mood. He was happy again. Happy enough that his separation anxiety and worries about the transfer had been tamed for the time being.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Michael make new friends.

Hank groaned when the hotel alarm clock buzzed obnoxiously at him and Michael at five in the morning. The bed was so comfortable combined with the cool air conditioning that kept the room at the perfect temperature for summer sleeping that he wanted to turn over and go back to sleep after Michael smashed the snooze button from his bed.

"We're on vacation, right?" The officer joked.

"I fucking wish." Hank sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes after running his hand over his mouth and beard, sight adjusting the room that still sat shrouded in darkness. The sun hadn't risen yet, making the lieutenant feel like he was cheated of sleep. "You want to shower first?"

"I'll be quick."

"Guess I get to iron my uniform." Hank wasn't looking forward to putting it on either. It still fit, but the last time he wore it, it was snug in a lot of places. He wished he could just wear his more comfortable investigation clothing, even though it had a relaxed and unkempt look most of the time.

Life was kind to the lieutenant, though. After a pleasantly warm shower, he climbed into his uniform pants and yelled.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Hank, what happened!" Michael called back with worry, until Hank started laughing. "Hank?"

"My pants are too big. You got a belt?"

"Not one that'll fit you."

"Try me." It took a little effort, but Hank could get Michael's belt around him and fasten the very last notch on it. "Just barely fit." He laughed.

"I guess they can't get mad that you lost weight."

"Nobody does that. Fuck, I'll take it." Even his shirt fit better, and he was certain that he'd need to replace that too if he kept dropping pounds. "Ugh, shit. What the hell is happening to me..." He ran a comb through his hair briefly.

"A two-foot tall android?"

"...you're not wrong." He stood in front of the mirror for a moment, then pulled out his phone to check for messages and missed calls. "Shit." 'Connor' was listed under missed calls, but no voicemail message was left. "I should call him, but he's probably asleep."

He still needed to talk to him. The task sat in the back of his head, and he was annoyed that he only thought to do it when it was the worst time to do so.

Once they were dressed and groomed, they shoved their clothes into their bags and headed out, a little sad to be leaving for work. Family leave had spoiled Hank. "Thank fucking goodness for free breakfast." He muttered as the elevator reached the first floor. The little plastic wheels on Michael's bag rumbled softly as they approached the front desk.

"We're gonna need a good meal to get through the first half of the day." Michael agreed. "A lot of talking and not a lot of..."

"French kissing a life-sized doll? I'll throw our crap in the car while you wait in line." Hank grabbed the handle of Michael's bag, and began to drag everything towards the carousel doors. A bellhop offered him assistance, but he shook his head. "I got it. What do I look like, someone's grandfather?" The bellhop nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Don't answer that." Hank gruffed.

The temperatures were supposed to be warm, but Hank appreciated the chill of early mornings. It was the only nice thing he could think of as a benefit to being up at 'the butt crack of dawn', as he put it. Michael met him by the car once everything was packed.

"Ready to go?" Michael asked, until he felt the tug of a small hand at the back of his shirt. He turned around in surprise, Hank peering to the side.

"Excuse me!" A little girl with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail holding onto a stuffed toy fox looked up at the man with relief. "Officer, we need help with our car."

"Alice!" A woman with short blonde hair ran to her, worry on her face. She kept her distance and held a defensive stance when she saw that her daughter had sought out the help of a cop. And upon zooming in at Michael's sleeve, a cop from Detroit. That fact made her concern even more noticeable. "Alice, we don't need their help-"

"Car trouble?" Hank asked.

"We'll be fine." The stranger feigned confidence. "I'm sure my husband has it already taken care of."

"If you're sure." Michael nodded. "We don't mind helping." They needed to get going if they wanted time to eat breakfast, and it was clear the woman was wary of them, though not for reasons that came to mind immediately.

"Ugh. Probably got something bad they want to keep hidden, and the kid ain't aware." Hank muttered as the girls returned to the their car around the side of the building.

"You never know. Might have had a bad experience in the past as well."

"Let's get moving so we don't have to wolf down our food." After inputting the address to the police station, the car pulled out and started to search for the exit. They happened to pass by the girls' car as they drove slowly by. A tall, dark man was leaning over the hood of the vehicle, perplexed. He'd clearly never learned how to do basic maintenance on a car and was unsure of what he was looking for.

"...Fuck it." Hank's heart got the best of him, and he cleared the route and commanded the car to park once more. "We'll hit one of those ten billion donut shops along the way." A little part of him still didn't want to mooch off Kamski's generosity, even though steak and eggs from a steakhouse were probably amazing.

"...Alice, stay close to me." Kara instructed, fear hitting her when the two police officers stopped. When Hank and Michael approached again, she scowled at them. "I said my husband has it under control!"

"Standing and staring at the engine ain't gonna fix it." Hank shook his head. "Car won't start?"

"No. We don't have a spare battery to put in." Kara admitted.

"This thing has one of those emergency charge kits in the glove box." Hank said. "We'll power it up."

"Thank you!" Alice smiled. She had a hunch they could trust these two.

They set to work, attaching the electrodes to the battery. Luther got into the driver's seat and manned the ignition, the car roaring to life successfully. Everyone was in good spirits again.

"I appreciate the help. I have a job interview this morning and to be unable to go would be costly."

"Oh yeah? Where at, if you don't mind me asking." Michael crossed his arms, curiosity sparked.

"Birming Hills PD, if you can believe it. There's a dispatch position open. Actually, quite a few vacancies, but it's the only thing I have a chance at. They're looking to hire androids for late night work and more dangerous positions."

"I hope you get it." Michael extended his hand, and they shook hands firmly following with a fist bump. Feeling more relaxed, Luther smiled. "It's an important job. I'm Michael Wilson, this is Hank Anderson. We're obviously from the Detroit force."

"Luther Williams. This is my wife Kara, and our daughter Alice. We've come down from across the border looking for work."

"Actually, we're all headed to the same place. Don't mind if you follow us. You'd get there early, though."

"We don't mind waiting if it means the possibility of Luther getting hired." Kara finally spoke in a more relaxed and pleasant tone.

Hank wrapped his fingers around the gift card holder beside his wallet. "...We'll treat you to breakfast too. A treat of a friend of ours."

Kara looked bothered again, looking to the ground consciously. "You see..."

"Oh." Hank recalled Berty at the restaurant the night before. Unease hit the family until Hank recovered them. "We don't mind the company if you don't mind us stuffing our faces."

"I can eat, sir!" Alice smiled.

"Alice, that's a little rude..."

"Great! If anything, you're not stuck waiting in your car an extra hour." Michael waved his arm towards the road. 

"Just follow us, and if your car gets stuck again, we have room in ours."

"How do we know that we can trust you?"

"Because if we don't make it or arrive late to our CPR seminar, our asses get the pink slip, and I'm too old for prison life."

\---

Puddles of water spotted the bathroom floor as a very drenched Colin leaned over the bathtub, laughing right along with Adam and Connor as the boys splashed and cooed at each other excitedly.

/No! My whale makes a bigger splash!/ Adam raised his arm with a toy blue whale in his hand, bringing it down fast and hitting the water.

/I'm fairly certain that my boat can outdo that!/ Connor grinned, doing the same with a plastic tug boat.

"If you both keep splashing, I'm going to run out of water to wash you up with." Colin playfully scolded. He had clearly not expected bathing two baby androids to be this chaotic after handling one with ease.

/Oh, sorry Colin./ Connor transmitted. /We got caught up in the-/

/I forgot that you can speak this way./ Colin shook his head in amusement. /You never said a word last night. Well, not in this method of communication./

/Ah, well.../

/There is no harm in it. I'm only entertained from a researcher's perspective./ Colin grabbed the bottle of baby soap and lathered a wash mitt. "Who wants to be first?"

/Me!/ Adam adored his father, and it presented an unusual situation to the research team: did Adam like him more because of his personality, his limited interaction time, the fact that he was Adam's first contact, or something else? He loved Berty as well, but even she knew there was a special bond between them. Her hypothesis was unusual and lacked hard data, but she wondered if perhaps Adam subconsciously knew Colin was his creator.

Connor's situation was different, though they did have their ties. Colin had always been a coworker, and their interactions were few and limited.

The little detective had unconsciously started sucking on a little toy turtle, watching the two of them. Father and baby son. It was almost as if watching them was a means of confirmation concerning his relationship with Connor.

He remembered the first time Hank gave him a bath. He'd just learned to sit up, and he'd learned to profile again but doing just what he had been at the moment: putting a toy in his mouth. Ever since that bath, it had been one of Hank's favorite times to bond with the little android. Connor knew the routine well enough that he knew when to turn his head, move an arm or leg, and close his eyes.

When Adam was pulled from the tub and wrapped in a towel, Connor recalled the warmth of Hank's embrace, wrapped in his yellow bath towels and held close.

/Self sanitizing features for a young android would mean destroying some crucial interaction between parent and child./ He thought to himself, Colin starting to wash him after Berty had taken Adam to the nursery. /...I will need to value the last few times Hank gives me a bath./ He thought.

Then it hit him.

/...I will need to value every interaction./

"You got quiet, Connor. Did you wear yourself out with all the splashing?"

/O-oh, I haven't overexerted myself. I'm just thinking./

"Must be important, though your cooperation with washing is appreciated." The android smiled for him.

His response made Connor feel better. He was still capable of multitasking. Perhaps it was emotion that made it more difficult, rather than his physical state.

He, too, found himself wrapped in a towel and dried off. It wasn't the same as when Hank dried him off, but they did the job and he was ready to be dressed. /Hank will be here in nine to ten hours./ Connor eyed the wall clock in the nursery as they entered. The boys were traded; Colin took Adam while Berty remained in the room to dress Connor for the day. Once Connor was diapered, she held up two outfit tops.

"Lieutenant Anderson included two changes of clothes, so I thought perhaps you would like to choose what you wear today." The top in her left hand was a black t-shirt with Detroit PD graphics on it that he'd worn a few times already, but the other caught his eye instantly.

"Blue!" He pointed to the cerulean blue shirt with a cute print of fish across the chest.

"You like the fish shirt? Very well." It was hard not to smile whenever Connor said a word with enthusiasm behind it. "An appropriate choice as well." She added, though the meaning was lost on Connor. They were both shirts in the end.

"Fssh!" He attempted, close but not on the dot. Tiny khaki shorts and socks with a matching fish pattern followed, amusing him enough that he employed his babyish body's unusual flexibility to hold his foot up towards his face to see them all.

"So many fish." She smiled warmly. "Do you like fish?"

/During my first mission, I came across a dwarf gourami on the floor beside a water tank./ Connor recalled. /I'm not sure what prompted me to do so, but I picked it up and returned it to the water./ He relaxed against the soft cushioning of the changing table, sighing. /When I see fish, one would think that I would recall the hostage situation that occurred shortly after that moment, but my memory favors the fact that the fish was replaced back in the tank over the more intense, stressful details of the operation./

"Why do you think that to be?"

/It is more pleasant. It doesn't take away from the importance of rescuing the hostage and Officer M. Wilson, but lately, my experiences now in this form have caused me to recall less stressful experiences more often./

Hank had done well for Connor. The MK700 was happy to hear that. It would help immensely after the transfer. "It is important that we recall and learn from those tough times, as they help form who we are as individuals, now that we are deviant. But it is also important to recall the good times. To have nothing but negativity to look back on is no way to live." She pulled Connor off the table and held him up in front of her. "We have a fun day planned for both of you up until we return you to Lieutenant Anderson." Connor's stomach couldn't growl, but at times the contents running through his system did make noises similar to it. "But breakfast first."

She began to carry him off to the sitting room, but another thought stopped her.

"We also need to yell at Colin and tell him to clean up the bathroom floor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember at the end of Raising Connor I said the fic wouldn't be as long, and now it's longer than the original. I will be working towards the end now, however. I apologize if I don't touch on all of the remaining requests.
> 
> Those of you still with me, thank you for your continued support! I appreciate it more than you know!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interview.

The intensity of the light was always softer in the labs during the day. Chloe had changed into very unprofessional and truly casual clothing: a t-shirt from a previous CyberGanza with chipped screen printing, straight leg jeans and pink tennis shoes with slightly worn white laces. "This is the longest we've stayed here since-"

"Yes." Elijah grunted, hunched over the RK800 with a cart beside him holding several intricate tools. He had blue blood and remnants of other chemicals on his apron and lab coat, but he was also going true casual with jeans and a t-shirt as well. "Could you bring me the coil of blue wire and a clean rag?" He asked.

"Of course." She walked up to him with the items, staring into the cavity of Connor's head. An empty space for his memory core was surrounded by tiny, sophisticated technology and wires. "...What made you change your mind?"

Kamski grunted and shrugged in response, tightening a bolt in place with a small wrench. "Eventually he needs this body, even if it's not on his birthday."

Chloe wasn't exactly sure what Elijah was doing, despite her capabilities. It wasn't something she'd seen him do before on other androids, including her 'sister' models. But it eventually hit her after closed examination of the new part. "...Wait."

"You wouldn't surprise me if you showed interest in becoming my successor."

"Perhaps someday. Are you creating a part for the memory core?"

"Mmhmm." He smiled widely, wiping his brow. "Let me make it clear to you or anybody else who might be listening that this is something I would never mass produce. Too delicate. Too time consuming. We've come here enough already to work on it."

"It would be abused."

"Exactly." Kamski wiped his brow again and stood up, looking over the android frame once more. "I need a break. I've done all I can for today. A few more work sessions and it'll be ready."

"You were up all night." Chloe smirked.

"I'll sleep in the car, if you don't mind."

"Do you want to say farewell to the boys?"

"We'll see them again soon." Kamski stumbled a little from fatigue, being caught by his creation. "Why do you still put up with me?"

Chloe just smiled sweetly.

\---

It was a good thing that the CPR dummy wasn't alive, because Hank and Michael would have probably killed it with bad breath from their breakfast alone. Still, it was a satisfying and hearty meal spent with the company of three very friendly androids. Kara, Luther and Alice had pretty much been on the move constantly after safely crossing the border to Canada.

Tiny capsule-shaped mints rattled in their plastic pack as Hank shook a few out into Michael's open hand and then his own. Kara was quietly praising Alice; she had eaten most of a child-sized shortstack covered in syrup and butter at the restaurant. Luther was mostly silent, mimicking human relaxation techniques before his interview.

When they entered the station together, cops from all over the neighboring towns of Detroit stood around, talking to each other enthusiastically. Android cops had the advantage of downloading updated CPR techniques from CyberLife, and as such, were not required to be present. There were a few androids on the Birming Hills force, however, who were still working despite the seminar.

Hank watched one receive a call from their superior; there was a glint in his eye and a subtle twitch to his face as it happened. Most people wouldn't realize it, but he'd learned enough about Connor last fall to know. 

Poor Connor. 

He pulled out his phone again. Since nobody had called that morning, the last number still read 'Connor' in red text. His thoughts were once again centered on the little android. He just had to make it through the class, and then drive to CyberLife in the afternoon. Then he and Connor would be together again. There'd be no more separation anxiety that he could predict before the transfer.

"Is everything alright, lieutenant?" Kara asked, Alice peeking around her while leisurely swinging her legs back and forth on the bench. "You seem troubled. Are you not comfortable performing CPR?"

"Oh, I'm fine with that stuff. The worst part is the waiting, and the instructor rambles on for hours. Honestly it's not even eight hours long, we just get credit for that much time by sittin' around here."

"His son stayed with a new sitter overnight." Michael elbowed him gently, though it was enough to startle the lieutenant into sitting up a bit straighter.

"Oh dear. How old is your son?"

"He's going to be one in a little over a week." Hank paused to crunch the remnants of his mint between his teeth.

"Oh, he's just a baby." Kara felt bad, assuming that Hank had a human baby with the mention of the age and being unaware of the entire situation. She and her family had their secrets, but Hank had some of his own too. "I bet he can't wait for you to get home."

"I know he can't. He's turned my life upside down." Upside down, but also around. He felt the slightly uncomfortable belt against his waist, but it was there because he lost weight. He was in his uniform at this station to do CPR training because he still had his job. He still had his job because of Connor, really. He was sober for the first time in years because a drunkard couldn't be trusted with a baby.

"In a good way? Alice did the same for me." Kara wrapped an arm around her daughter and hugged her to her side. Luther looked up and smiled at them, until a loud voice startled everyone.

"Is a Luther Williams out here?" A tall, lanky man in a powder blue dress shirt with the Birming Hills PD patch on his sleeve called out, holding a manila folder full of papers. Hank was surprised to see something so...ancient. Most of the PD used electric tablets. Needless to say, this man commanded everyone's attention easily, even those who didn't know him.

"Yes sir." Luther stood up and answered with confidence, towering over the other man, who was pretty tall to begin with.

The man smiled, adjusting the spectacles on his nose. "Right this way, my friend." Clearly, he was pleased with what he was seeing. "Are the rest of you here for interviews as well?"

"Just the seminar." Hank shrugged, getting a look over from the new face.

"Detroit PD. Good men on that force. A shame about the evacuation. Sure I can't convince you to join the small town life?" He half-teased.

"You don't want me. Can't speak for Michael." Hank looked over his shoulder.

"You're the one who said you'd like to live here." Michael added out loud.

"You should come interview before the seminar, unless there's something still keeping you anchored there. The instructor's late with car trouble and we have time to kill. I'll know after a few questions if I like you or not."

"I can't, I've got a baby to take care of-"

"All the more reason you should work out here. This is a great town for children to grow up in. We've got fresh air, good schools, all the activities they could want. Let me see what you've got."

"...Guess I won't know until I've tried." Hank pointed at the man. "No promises."

"Yet." He smirked. "I'm Captain Felix Thornberry."

"Lieutenant Hank Anderson, this is my good friend Officer Michael Wilson. And we've just had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Williams this morning." Hank rose and they shook hands. Felix was pretty eccentric and about the same age as Hank, but the man moved with energy and vigor. People were living longer these days, and in a place like Birming Hills, it certainly provided a positive contribution.

"What's your kid's name, Luther?"

"Alice. She and my wife are the best things that have ever happened to me."

"Good man. How about you, Hank? Said you've got a little anklebiter?"

Hank wanted to say 'more like a ankle licker', but that would have only been funny to him. "His name's Connor."

"No kids, but I have my niece, Emma. She's a trooper. Probably too old to play with Connor, but I think Alice would like her."

The men came upon an empty conference room with big glass windows facing the hallway. In the middle of the room was a nice, big table with a laptop and a projector sitting near the end closest to the back of the room. A whiteboard had been properly broken in and scribbled on with text in a variety of colors and various handwriting styles.

They all sat together, a little confused that they were still in one single group. Felix, despite being friendly and social, had his nose in his phone for most of the time, and when he took a seat, he finally put it down. "I don't know a lot about you Mr. Williams, but unfortunately that's the difficulty with doing a background check on some androids."

Luther tried not to show his frustration. "I will give you the answers you want to the best of my ability."

"Honestly, I won't pry. I know you're a deviant. You've even gone and removed your LED, so that means you're a Detroit native as far as we know. Life can't have been very comfortable up until now." Luther remained neutral, but shocked at Felix's insight and intelligence. "Is dispatch really what you want to do?"

"My skill set is compatible."

"Not what you can do. What you -want- to do."

"I've not been much of a desk job person. I'm much happier doing more physical work."

"Intelligence and strength. A big heart, obviously. Have you considered police academy?"

"I have not." Not with his background. It was a big risk to even consider applying for dispatch, but the worse that would have happened would have been getting a rejection letter.

"...I'm going to hire you for dispatch, but as a temp."

"I appreciate it." It was a start to a better life. He would just have to work and job hunt while under contract.

"While you're here, you can attend the academy in the evening."

"I'm afraid I will have to-"

"We have tuition reimbursement. Officer Williams, do you like the sound of that?"

"Honestly I do." Luther chuckled.

"Forgive me if I call you that while you're training. It rolls off the tongue." Felix laughed. "And if you thought your history was terrible..." Captain Thornberry gave Hank a smirk and a wink.

Hank sighed. "What's one more person knowing how shitty of a cop I am?" Hank sighed. "You've been looking us up on your phone."

The man's unnerving smile persisted. He continued on, not bothered by Hank's true colors showing. "You've been on both ends of the totem pole, lieutenant."

"Mmhmm." Hank wasn't going to explain anything unless he was asked, and even that wouldn't earn the man a response.

"...'Detroit PD Lieutenant single-handedly deactivates rogue robot'."

"Huh?"

"Oh come on, this is the sort of thing where in the past, you'd go to the grocery store and buy all the paper copies of newspaper for. You act like you didn't see it."

"I didn't." Hank was honest. He didn't have a subscription to the digital paper, and honestly he was more focused on Connor and work.

"Key role in the deviancy investigation in Detroit. Not to mention a beautiful start of busting red ice dealers. Youngest lieutenant on the force."

"You've got my whole file up, right? All of it?"

"Yep. You talk like you're baddest of the bad around here." Felix turned his head and coughed hard. "Pardon me. Alright." Felix turned to Michael. "You're the man with power here. You want a job? You've got one. I don't need to talk to you."

Hank chortled. He knew how this was going down.

Felix's phone rang, or more accurately roared, with a jarring heavy metal ring tone of the energetic opening to a song nobody in the room thought much of, except for Hank. "Give Death Hell."

Felix smiled at Hank, answering the call. "Oh, he's here? About damn time." The conversation ended quickly. "Luther, you're free to go. You start a week from today, as do classes. Michael, Hank, we have a seminar to attend," His attention was pulled back to his smartphone as he got up and went to the door to hold it open for everyone. "but let's talk more afterwards."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car talk.

The first thing that Hank did was pick up Sumo from the pet hotel on the outskirts of Detroit when the seminar ended. As he'd predicted, it was troublesome to get the large dog to behave. Sumo could never understand why Hank wouldn't want to stay when the boarding establishment had such a wonderfully big play space and other dogs to sniff and play with. The lieutenant hoped that someday they could have a house with a yard again.

Once they returned home, there was an unsettling quiet about the apartment. He lugged his bags into the bedroom, then quickly changed out of his police uniform, happy to release the belt from around his waist, though his pants dropped to his ankles instantly when loosened. He had to thank Michael again for letting him borrow it.

The bed looked tempting, but they'd had a plan, and Hank didn't want to keep everyone waiting for too long. He took a quick shower...well, maybe a little longer than normal. Not having to worry about Connor at the moment, he took a few extra minutes to just stand under the water since he couldn't trust himself to take a quick nap without sleeping past the alarm.

"Fuck..." He muttered, running his hand through his hair with a glob of shampoo. "...must be my nerves." While the physical exhaustion was minimal, a lot had happened. The last 24 hours were chock full of stress. The next day he and Connor were just going to chill, he'd decided.

When he was clean, he tied his hair back, then dressed up in khakis and one of his crazy patterned shirts. Something casual, but not jeans and t-shirt casual. He then opened up the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out a book of passes to some sort of local event, smiling thoughtfully.

\---

Connor slowly crawled down the hall towards the doorway leading out the research office main floor, worried but hopeful. Adam had fallen asleep trying to keep up with Connor all day; Connor still forgot that he had a bit of an edge over his playmate as far as locks and abilities. Left to play by himself, the rest of the room grabbed his curiosity, and Colin was still a new father in terms of parenting experience. He was used to Adam's movement, not Connor's.

Thank goodness for Berty.

"Connor," She called in a sing song voice. "Where are you off to, little one?"

/I was looking for something./ Connor's face despaired a little.

"Something, or someone?" She corrected, having an idea.

/When is daddy coming to get me?/ Connor asked, fidgeting with the embroidery on his shirt after being lifted off the ground.

"He'll be here soon. Let's let everyone work peacefully."

Connor wasn't very satisfied with that answer. All day she and Colin had been saying 'soon'. How soon was soon? He wanted hard numbers.

Connor was once again in the sitting room, this time Berty sticking around to keep tabs on him. He sat amongst a floor full of toys that would need seriously straightened up later on, but he didn't feel much like playing by himself. Instead, he crawled to Berty and knelt at the side of the chair, looking up at her.

/Is it 'soon' yet?/

Berty chuckled. "Nooo, not yet, Connor."

Connor pouted, then put his hand on the edge of the chair, his fingers gripping as strongly as they could. With a grunt, he was standing on his knees.

"Careful, Connor." Berty stopped rocking to add stability to Connor's stance.

Feeling some confidence, he put one leg out, foot flat against the carpeting. Using all the strength he could muster, he pushed up.

"My goodness." Was all she said. But she didn't intervene. Not yet.

"Nngh..." He wobbled a little, both arms latching onto the chair. He started to smile as he found his center, and started to balance.

He was standing. He had help, but he was standing.

He cooed, happy with his accomplishment.

"Holy shit." A familiar voice called out, grabbing Connor and Berty's attention. It caught Connor off guard enough that he lost his focus and fell onto his padded bottom. "Oh shit."

Connor sniffled, trying hard not to cry, but ultimately failing.

Because Hank was back.

"Ohh, come here Connor. You're okay. You probably put a giant dent in the floor though. Berty's going to be mad at us." He teased, getting a giggle out of Connor.

/Your humor is so weird, dad. I can't possibly damage the floor at the force I fell./ Connor sniffled, then threw himself against Hank's chest, burying his face against the man's shirt while fisting the material possessively. "Daddy..."

"You just made his day." Berty smiled.

"Hey kid. I missed you so much." He said softly, patting Connor's back and nuzzling his head. "Daddy's home now. No more seminars for the rest of the year, knock on wood."

"Daddy! Daddy, I did! I did!" Connor jabbered. /Berty, tell him!/

"He saw with his own eyes, Connor." Even though it was only for a minute or two.

"Standing up like a big boy. I'm proud of you."

Connor felt a sensation in his chest. It was odd, but he was beaming. He was unaware that he was feeling pride too. "I did! I go up!"

That made sense to him. "Where's your little playmate?"

"Adam is napping, but we're ready. His charge level will be sufficient."

Connor looked between the two adults with some confusion. /Ready for what?/

"We've got a few extra guests coming." Hank hugged Connor, then stared out at the sitting room. "Fuck, we gotta clean up first." Maybe it was a good thing he didn't buy a ton of toys for Connor.

\---

It was probably beneficial that nobody else was riding with Hank and Connor to their surprise destination, as they were playing Knights of the Black Death a touch louder than was probably good for Hank (but even Connor didn't feel it was necessary to attempt to call it out). The baby android was with his father, and everything was even better than before. Hank sang along, cackling when Connor tried to sing as well. There was something oddly endearing about a little baby trying to sing heavy metal lyrics.

"We should go to a concert. It's been years, but I'm feeling it. You'll be big enough for it next time they're nearby." But once Hank had said that, they both got quiet. Hank eyed the rear view mirror, and Connor was looking straight at it towards Hank, both of them with confusion on their faces. "Hey kid?"

"Daddy?" Connor babbled, anxiously shoving his fingers in his mouth to suck on them.

"Hang on." Hank let the car drive on automation, and fussed with connecting his cell phone to the car so that they could have a hands free conversation. He figured it out with three attempts. "There. Let's talk before we get there." Hank hit a button on the steering wheel, the music cut out, and a soft tone played.

"CyberDrive Wireless Audio ready, please say a command."

"Call Connor."

"Calling Connor."

The phone rang over the car speakers one time, and soon Connor's voice could be heard. 

"What did you want to talk about, dad?"

"I want to talk about you. It's been a crazy couple of months."

"I would have to agree. But we should talk about you too, don't you think?"

"Yeah. We both need to talk about this. You're gonna be..." Hank wasn't sure how to put it. "You're gonna be an RK800 again."

Connor glanced down at his drool covered fingertips, slowly pulling them from his mouth and watching his saline-based saliva string from his index finger to the middle digit. "Yes." He responded with a neutral tone.

"...Is that what you still want?" Hank's face scrunched up slightly, as if it caused pain for him to ask.

"...We scheduled the transfer to fall on the anniversary of the day of my activation. My birthday, as you and Markus called it."

"We did. That doesn't answer my question."

"My opinion honestly doesn't matter. I saw the adoption papers on the kitchen table a while back. I'm..." Connor's voice broke on the call, and his eyes just started to water. "I'm really happy to be your son, Hank." Though Hank never heard him call him that coherently, Connor hadn't since the day the lieutenant made it clear that he was Connor's father, not his partner anymore. "Dad. I'm an android with a father who loves him very much. It's something I don't deserve." A tear rolled down Connor's face.

"Hey, hey kid. Calm down." Hank reached back and dabbed at Connor's face with a tissue. "You do deserve it."

"In this state, I can't contribute. I'm an obstacle every day. Even with the RK900 threat removed. You feed me, you change me, you wash me, you ensure I'm protected from harmful environments and objects, you take me almost everywhere you go. I can't make it easier for you. I can't clean, I can't obtain information online, I can't look after myself. And my emotions...I'm a mess, as you would call it. A waste of space. What have I done to make things better, Hank?" Connor sniffled.

"That bullshit comes with parenting, Connor. No, it's not bullshit. It's a special time that each parent only gets to experience one time per child, because those little babies you see? They grow like frickin' weeds. Yeah, babies cry a lot and you have to do everything for them, but it doesn't last as long as you might think. And you, heh. You blasted through milestones faster than they happen for humans. When I first got you, all you could do was roll, and you cried for every need. In a few months, you're learning words, you're eating, you're playing,...you're standing, Connor. You're standing up. That happens after a year for a human."

Hank was getting emotional too.

"But I'm an android..."

"Yeah. When you tried to climb out of Adam's crib that one day, I was so scared. It happened with Cole too, a parent always wishes their children stay little forever. They just want to hold them in their arms, have them in a state where they can't bring harm to themselves. And I admit, a few times over these couple months, I wished I could have you as you were on your day of reactivation."

Connor wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure what to say.

"The doctor said I almost gave him a heart attack when I went to my last appointment. He asked me what happened, because my numbers were better than they usually are. He was fucking amazed. Legitimately in awe. I told him I adopted a baby." Hank looked over his shoulder instead of in the mirror. "You cannot say that you're a burden. You may have saved my life, kid."

Connor wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, but he smiled. "You have certainly made my life a whole lot better too." Connor started. "When I used to go into sleep mode, I'd watch the investigation details play out in my head over and over again. But after those parts are over, it's just us. I have so many memories of us having fun together. The trips to the park, playing games with you, hearing you read to me, even just everyday things like when you delay pulling a shirt over my head for a brief round of 'peekaboo'. I don't want it to end." Connor yawned a little. His processors were going nuts with the heavy emotions. "Part of me feels like I need to be big to find my purpose in life. That instead of my only purpose being to be with you, maybe it's just a big part instead. But childhood seems the perfect state for learning and experimentation. And part of me doesn't want to leave Adam alone."

Hank stretched his arm back and held out his hand. Connor reluctantly laid his -- the non-drool covered one -- inside, and Hank's fingers closed around it slowly.

"I don't know what I want to do, dad. I'm sorry."

"We'll figure it out. We have time. Not much more time, but we still have a few days. But whatever you come out of CyberLife as, you're my son, and I love you, Connor. I'll do what I can to support you." Hank slowly let go and readjusted himself in his seat, taking a peek at the GPS. "We still have a way's to go. Why don't you relax and take a quick power nap?"

"...May I have my soother?" Connor asked.

"Yep." Hank reached into his pocket, pulling out the pacifier and taking the cap off of it. "There you go."

Connor ended the call, and lazily suckled the device. But he looked relieved to an extent. "Daddy." He mumbled sleepily behind the soother.

"I love you, Connor. Don't forget it."

/I won't, dad./

Hank directed his attention to the cityscape as they continued on their way, then looked down at the book of tickets on the passenger seat again. He was confident that Connor's day would end in the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally getting the conversation going!
> 
> Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, work still is a thing and I've had other stories distracting my mind too. More on those when this actually ends, but that's not happening yet even though we're heading to that point.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with the story, I love hearing your feedback and what you think! <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good surprise and a somewhat unpleasant one.

"Kara, look!" Alice peered into the back of Hank's car, Kara standing behind her to get a glance as well. "That's Connor, right? Mr. Anderson's son?"

Kara glanced through the tinted window, not getting a very clear look, but able to see the baby. Luck would have it that they saw the little bundle from the side opposite of his LED. "I'm pretty sure that's him. We'll get to meet him soon, but we need to be quiet for now." Kara was very curious of Connor, never having the privilege to care for a human as young as him.

The sight of Connor's toy bunny sparked the realization that Alice had left her stuffed companion in the car. "Oh no, Kara! My fox..."

Kara sympathized, as the toy rarely left her daughter's side. "It's okay, let's go grab it real quick."

Hank walked to the back of the CyberDrive and opened the side door, leaning over the car seat with a warm smile. Connor was still asleep, toothless mouth clamped closed around the soother. "Better hide this." He whispered, pressing the side of Connor's head to camouflage the LED with Connor's skin tone.

Connor jerked from the subtle touch, blinking his eyes and starting back up as Hank freed him from the car seat. The lieutenant could feel his inner workings start to power up, and was quick to calm him when the baby uttered a few confused grunts and whimpers. "It's okay, Connor. We're here." He whispered.

/Here?/ Was Connor's first thought upon powering up. It was starting to get dark outside, and the streetlights gradually flickered on above them in the parking lot. There were a lot of humans around, which was shocking considering the current state of Detroit. 

Banners hung on the large building some yards away, art of pirates and cartoony animals advertising a special event. As the five of them crossed the parking lot and got closer, the writing on the posters became clearer and easier to read. /Captain Book's Adventure Night?/ He read. /...Shouldn't it be Captain Hook?/ He pondered, having had a simplified version of Peter Pan read to him in the recent past.

"Look Connor. You know what this place is?" Hank asked.

The fish and sea life painted on a mural outside the building's entrance answered his question. /An aquarium!/ Connor didn't even try to blunder the word, but he smiled. The outfit Hank had packed for him ended up being a hint to what was about to start.

The surprise. Everyone knew about this. 

"Fsssh!" Connor gurgled behind the pacifier nub.

Hank enjoyed a hearty laugh. "Yeah, fish. This is the aquarium." 

"It was very generous of you to get tickets for everyone." Luther commented, not far behind the boys. Hank and Connor stopped and turned to face him, causing Connor to glance up in shock, then realization. "First you jump start our battery, then you treat us to breakfast, and now this?"

"Breakfast was paid for by...a friend of Connor's. But tonight is mostly Connor's doing." Hank patted the confused android's back.

Connor couldn't perform a proper scan, but he still had his memory. He knew this man. And more importantly, he knew the people that he stayed with at Jericho. 

The little brunette started to fuss uneasily.

"What's wrong, Connor? Try to relax, alright?" Hank faced him away from the gentle giant over his shoulder, instinctively rubbing and patting his back with a few bounces.

/If he's here, does that mean...they're here too?/

"After we plowed through all of my Dr. Seuss books, I started loaning books from the library. The librarian told me they had a summer reading program. Every five books Connor and I finished, we got a free aquarium pass for tonight as a reward. And I like free."

/...We read a great number of books, Hank./ Connor looked shocked. And the girth of the passbook the lieutenant pulled out of his pocket proved that fact. /Captain Book. It all makes sense now./ 

"We are very grateful that you're sharing with us, little one." Luther smiled. 

"Sorry! Alice left her little friend in the back seat." Kara patted Alice's shoulder as the little girl contently hugged her plush toy. "Oh! He's awake!" Kara pointed to Connor. "Look, Alice."

Alice lit up, the excitement of meeting a baby for the first time filling her with joy. "Aww! He's so cute! He's looking at us, Kara!"

That he certainly was doing, wide-eyed and instantly filled with anxiety. /You.../ Connor whimpered behind his binky, turning his head and throwing himself against Hank's shoulder.

"Aww, kid. What's up? You still feeling attention-starved? You really missed your old man, didn't you?" Hank misinterpreted the baby's actions, giving Connor a hug.

/That's the AX400./ Connor recalled the deviancy files from the start of the investigation. Her name was Kara. At the time, they'd said she kidnapped the little girl with her, Alice, and had escaped her owner's home. Connor had aggressively chased them, but they'd managed to get away from him, thanks to Hank stepping in with common sense. He did see them at Jericho too, but he was too ashamed to face them after the terror he put them through. They had little reason to trust him, as far as he was concerned.

It was a small blessing that they didn't put two and two together, but he had a feeling that wouldn't last very long.

"Somebody must be a little shy." Kara was understanding.

"I bet all of the people are a little overwhelming. Didn't expect these numbers." Hank was impressed by the turnout. While the evacuation period had ended, humans were mostly content to stay wherever they fled to. However, relocating all of the marine life seemed pointless at the time, and most of the androids that did work there stayed to care for the fish even after their deviancy. The Jerry units were at their best when working in the attraction business. Hank could tell they were very happy to work with all of the children who came that night too. Kids would be the adults that would help form peace between humans and androids in the future, Markus had stressed.

Speaking of Markus...

"The aquarium's one of the few places in Detroit left with real live specimens." Everyone turned their attention to the two gentlemen in sweaters, turtlenecks and different colors of cargo pants, hands shoved inside the front pockets.

While Hank was expecting Markus and Simon to attend, Kara had no idea the deviant leader would be there. /Markus!? Is that you?/

/Kara?/ He smiled, overcome with happiness mixed with a good amount of confusion. But the AX400 would be happy to share her experiences. /What on earth are you doing on this side of the border?/

Connor felt even more uncomfortable when he should have felt relief that Markus was there, his pacifier slipping from his mouth and rolling down Hank's back.

/Got it./ Simon smiled, catching the device and offering it back to the baby. He frowned sympathetically when he saw that Connor wasn't looking very happy. /Connor? You okay?/ He asked, instead handing the device to Hank when he turned to see who caught it.

Connor peered back at the blonde a little. /I'm commencing a game of make-believe now. I'm pretending that nobody can see me./ He communicated dryly, his fear quite obvious.

/You won't be able to see all the fish if you hide your face all night./ He crossed his arms and smiled, amused by his little friend's childlike behavior. "Lieutenant, would you like me to hold Connor for a moment while you hand out the passes?"

"Ah yeah, can't do shit if we don't have our tickets. Here you go, kid. Go see Uncle Simon." Hank loosened Connor from his jacket and held him out, the baby fussing in disagreement with the decision. 

"Hey now, mister grumpypants. You're gonna hurt his feelings. It's just for a minute or two."

Having no other choice, Connor clung to Simon and hid his face again. Simon remained comforting, patting Connor's back. /Are you tired? Maybe a little hungry?/

/Those androids with us. I'm afraid they'll figure out who I am./ Connor admitted, pulling his head up just slightly to check on where they were. Markus was still catching up with them a few feet away, asking about their travels since the fall.

/I don't think you have to worry. Remember, nobody knows baby androids exist except for us./ Simon slowly coaxed Connor to lie cradled in his arm. /Let me dry your face./ He offered, dabbing the baby's cheeks with a handkerchief. He then started to rock back and forth, but not to help him sleep. "Hey, Connor. All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel..."

Connor had played this before. The little boy giggled softly, anticipating his favorite part.

"The monkey thought twas all in fun...POP!" Simon bounced the boy just enough to get a loud coo out of him. "Goes the weasel."

/Again! Please!/

"Awww! How adorable." Kara just couldn't keep her attention away from the baby after ending her conversation with Markus. Alice unwittingly kept him from the baby android even longer, wanting to tell Markus about her own personal experiences and accomplishments too as Luther stood at her side proudly.

"Pop! Goes the weasel." Simon sang, Connor squealing even louder the second time. Random passers-by chuckled at Connor's adorable reactions as they went inside.

/Could we do it again? Please? Just once more?/ Connor pleaded, until a slight shadow cast over him.

/Oh, hello there./ Simon opened a private channel with Kara.

/Sorry to interrupt. I wanted to say hello to the baby./

"Hey Connor, this is Kara." Simon was smart with his words, keeping the woman oblivious but helping Connor realize his advantage. "She's a good friend of Uncle Markus."

"I like your shirt, Connor. I think the fish inside will really like it too."

"Oh yeah, definitely." Simon encouraged Connor, gently tickling under his chin. "We're going to see all sorts of fish, aren't we, Connor?"

Connor was hesitant to respond, but the timing was good, and he had even more help appear.

"Kahnuu!" Adam gurgled upon finding his friend, Colin holding the boy in his arm.

"Yeah! We found him, buddy!" The lanky scientist beamed.

"We apologize for running behind, Adam required a little tending to as we were on our way out." Berty lamented.

"It's only three minutes after." Hank couldn't understand why that would bother her so much, but every deviant android had their quirks.

/Connor! Don't drink the formula really fast, it makes it come out backwards!/ Adam seemed desperate to share his experience that Connor unfortunately had already gone through himself.

/...I appreciate the information, Adam./ Adam was a smart kid, but he was a fount of information that had no filter. However, Adam always made him smile, and reminded him that he wasn't alone in being a YB100. /I'm glad you were able to recover./

/Me too! I want to see the fishes, and the sharks, and the whales, and the sea horsies.../

/I'm certain we'll see most of those, if not all./

Out of the corner of Connor's eye, he noticed Kara giving him and Adam a strange look, but she said nothing, still smiling gently.

/What did we do?/ Adam pondered, aware and uncertain of the AX400's odd stare.

/We'll be safer the farther away we are from her, I think./

/Why? Is she a bad person? Don't worry Connor, I'll scream really loud if she gets too close!/

/She's not bad...but that's actually a really good idea./ Connor pondered. If they started crying and ruining the experience for the other guests, Kara would keep her distance so as not to spoil things. At least, that's what he hoped would be the case. There wasn't a lot of time to think things through and formulate a plan of action.

/Feeling better, buddy?/ Simon asked, catching Connor off guard.

/Y-yes, Uncle Simon./ Connor cooed sweetly without using his encrypted voice, the blonde man gently stroking his little flip of brown hair out of the baby's face.

/Let's go meet up with the lieutenant./ Pleased to have seemingly calmed the YB100, Simon hoisted Connor up a little for a better hold, and carried him towards the entrance where Hank stood waiting with a slight scowl.

"Hey Connor, tell Uncle Simon that he needs to share." Markus joked, rejoining his companion after Adam and Colin walked away.

Simon laughed. "I think your Uncle Markus has missed you. Just slightly." The PL600 had his humorous moments too.

Markus pretended to be put off, taking Connor into his arms. "Just slightly..." He switched to babytalk instantly. "How's my little buddy? Your daddy told me you're learning to stand all by yourself! What a big boy." He knew just how to butter up the regressed detective into a blushy yet delighted state. "You're growing up too fast for me."

He wanted to be happy about his accomplishment, but the housekeeper android was his top concern. /Markus, Kara is here./ Connor stated the obvious, but the Jericho leader could sense the uncertainty in the baby.

/Yeah, it's been a long time since we last met./ He smiled, hoping Connor would too, but when the baby looked to be fighting back tears, he sympathized and hugged him. /That's in the past, Connor. You were a different person. Your true self was being held hostage./

Connor nodded. He understood that. But a new emotion had surfaced, and he couldn't help but recall those memories.

It was guilt.

"Everyone get over here." Hank raised his arm up and waved the passbook. "Are we headed in or what?"

"On our way, Mr. Anderson!" Alice ran ahead of everyone excitedly, the rest of the group following at a slower pace.

"It's going to be okay." Markus kissed the top of Connor's head, delighting the boy with the surprise of affection. "Off we go!" Markus laughed, holding Connor in such a way that the little android could pretend he was flying.

Connor could never imagine himself enjoying this silly game weeks ago. His innocent laughter was infectious, making other visitors crack a smile when they saw how silly the two of them were acting.

/The airplane needs to go into the hangar, Markus!/

/You're right! Special delivery to the aquarium./ Markus imitated a plane sound out loud, making a beeline for Hank as the lieutenant shook his head in amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta reader and I had a heck of a time with this one. Let us know if anything seems off!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness and family.

Having an aquarium in Detroit wasn't a new thing. But, over the last few years, the older one, a conservatory area that also protected other types of animals, had to be closed down. A new one was erected within the city, heavily funded by CyberLife. Because of this, the sanctuary provided a home for both organic and android sea creatures. The attraction was mapped like a starfish, with four rectangular branches housing the wildlife, and the first holding restrooms, vendors with snacks and light meals, and a gift shop. The center of the facility provided download QR codes for maps and guides, as well as charging stations and places to sit. In between the arms were employee areas, smaller restrooms, and some impulse buy kiosks.

The large group of androids and one single human separated into groups, though they would often pass by one another. At the start, Markus and Simon stayed with Hank and Connor, ensuring their youngest would be okay, but Hank insisted they have fun on their own after an hour. Needless to say, Connor was just fine, babbling up an excited storm as he pointed to the fish in tanks big and small. It was as if Connor forgot he couldn't speak very coherently.

"That's a catfish. They used to do a great catfish fry downtown." Hank recalled.

/They ate them!?/ Connor hoped that wouldn't be the fate of the pretty white and whiskered fish in front of him. He understood fish was a primary source of food for humans and animals, but he was happy that not all of them were used for that purpose.

Many fish lazily floated about in their tanks. Connor liked the ones that were more active, shuffling about or darting past the glass in schools. They appeared in all sorts of colors, from dingy and plain earth tones to bright and vivid colors. Connor noticed that the former were difficult for him to see sometimes until they moved subtly. The android fish were easy to identify, revealing their inner workings as they moved, but were still beautifully crafted and believable enough to coexist with the organic fish. The plastic aquatic life not only added to the numbers, but they performed various functions such as filtering and feeding. Hank wasn't too crazy about the idea of them providing the food, watching several flesh and bone fish follow the android versions around in anticipation of the next sprinkle of fish flakes. But having it dropped from the top wasn't much different, and made it harder to see the fish.

As they continued down the third hall, Hank groaned in discomfort, startling Connor and sparking worry. "Hang on, son. Daddy's' leg is sore." He muttered, making his way to a bench in the center of the current viewing room.

Connor really couldn't complain about a break, as they'd seen so many at that point and he wasn't doing any of the walking. There was one kind he had hoped to see, but it wouldn't be terrible to miss, would it?

Hank hugged Connor close, smiling when the little android looked up at him. "That's my boy." He praised him softly, enjoying the quiet moment. "Connor Anderson."

Connor cooed at that. He had yet to hear Hank say his full name. /I like how it sounds. Having a family name makes me feel more...human. All of his love makes me feel that way./

"Mr. Anderson!" Alice called out. "Did you see the sharks yet? There's one called a hammerhead, and his head really does look like a hammer." She laughed.

"We'll get there eventually." Hank sighed, but kept his smile present for both Alice and Connor. And Connor needed it, his panic returning when Kara and Luther caught up.

"Don't run too far ahead, Alice. Stay where we can see you next time." Luther advised.

"I know, but I saw Mr. Anderson and Connor."

"Well, that's okay, then." Kara smiled warmly at Hank and then Connor, caught off guard by the trio. "Are you having a good time, Connor?"

Connor thought about screaming as he and Adam had initially planned, but Hank didn't look like he would appreciate it, being right up on his lap. Instead, he fussed. /Oh no.../ He thought, tugging on Hank's clothing.

The androids looked around briefly, then returned their attention to Hank and Connor.

"Hey kid, what's your major malfunction? You were fine a minute ago."

/Dad! Human babies don't malfunction!/ Connor pouted, unfamiliar with the saying.

"Haha. It's because you can't see the fish from here, isn't it?" Hank laughed weakly. "Sorry, Con. We'll get back up soon."

"If you need a break, I don't mind carrying him around for a while." Luther offered.

Hank cursed softly, but in surprise, under his breath. "I'd appreciate that. Been a long day." His health was improving, but Hank had been on his feet most of the day, unable to sit down for most of the training seminar earlier that day. "Would you like to see the fish with Alice and her parents, Connor? I know you're shy, but they're good people. Your old man trusts them." Hank didn't realize that what he said meant the world to Luther and Kara.

"Maybe we can just take a few minutes and let him get to know us while you're here." Kara suggested. "It can be scary at the start of a new friendship." She looked to Alice, who was too busy smiling shyly behind her fox as she sat between her parents.

"Got a point there." Hank sat Connor on his knee and patted his head.

Guilt felt like a dull, aching pain. Connor could never forget the fear on their faces. He may not have been affected by it when it happened, but replaying his memories of the cold November days of deviance, they made a fresh impression.

"Can you wave hello?" Kara asked, performing the gesture. "Hi Connor! My name is Kara." She chuckled.

"You can wave hello." Hank encouraged him, gently guiding his arm. "I don't think he can say hi, but I know he can wave. Tell her we wave at Captain Fowler when we see him on Friday nights."

"That's okay! Hmmm."

/Dad?/ Connor released a short whimper, hiding his face briefly.

"...You two are adorable." Luther smiled at Alice and Connor. "Two shy kids."

"Hi Connor." Alice said behind her doll.

"Alice, why don't show Connor your fox?"

"He won't hurt it." Hank reassured her.

"Oh." Alice made the toy wave. "Do you want to hug him?" Alice smiled, pulling it away from her face.

Connor hesitantly held the doll, holding it close. It had a comforting feel to it, and he could tell that it was well loved. None of his toys had reached that state, but he could see his bunny doing so in time. He took care not to drool on it or do anything to harm it, which seemed unusual to Hank and the two adult androids. /I don't need to analyze this to know that this is a very special doll./ He did shed a tear, but he didn't cry out. /It's been through so much...because of me.../

Kara gasped, watching the tear roll down his face.

It had to be. All the chatter she'd caught earlier, the weird baby babble over the public channels when the other child was present... She was sure Alice and Luther had noticed it too at points. Alice looked a little confused too.

Connor pushed the doll back.

"Connor?" Alice looked worried. "...You can keep holding it. It's okay. Please don't be sad."

/Sssshhh./ A soft, gentle female voice sounded in Connor's channel.

/N-no.../ That gentle hushing. The gig was up. Connor closed his eyes tightly and curled towards Hank.

/Relax, sshhh, it's alright. You're among friends./

/I'm not your friend./ Connor really wished that he could dream. He wanted this to be something 'pretend', something he imagined that wasn't real.

/Would you like to be?/ She asked. /I've never met a baby android before. And you're so smart./

/How'd you know? My LED isn't visible./

/I heard your chatter outside. I thought maybe there was another YK500 around, but the timing and position didn't make sense./

/I was careless.../ Connor wanted to curse like Hank often did.

/You're the deviant hunter too, aren't you? And something happened to your model? Is that what's going on?/ Kara fit all the pieces she had together...though she wouldn't say that a certain someone dropped a big hint outside while they were catching up, out of concern for Connor's safety. Perhaps fate arranged this weird reunion. The deviant hunter worked with a human lieutenant from the DPD. Hank introduced himself as one. At the station, he revealed he had a son. And the reaction to Alice's doll: only those who'd seen them and known what they went through would potentially react that way.

/I wanted to just disappear. Because of what I did to you. What I did to other androids./ Connor teared up, sniffling in Hank's arms.

"Kid? It's okay, Connor. We're going to see more fish, I just need a few more minutes."

"Here." Kara spoke up abruptly, opening her arms. Seeing that Connor wasn't protesting, Hank handed the baby to her. "Let me try to relax him."

Connor shivered. /I don't deserve your kindness, and I understand if you want revenge.../

/Nooo./ Kara frowned, starting to rock him a little out of instinct. /We're deviants, Connor. We're not tied to our programming anymore. We're free. We were forced to do what we were told. After I went deviant, I realized forgiveness is so very important. Markus would say to people in Jericho 'an eye for an eye, and the whole world goes blind'. We need to forgive each other for the harm our original programming forced us to inflict. It's not easy for everyone, but Mr. Anderson and Markus had nothing but good things to say about you./ She brushed his bangs away while Hank dabbed his face with a tissue. /I know you're a good person./

Kara sat more comfortably on the bench, reclining against the back rest when she felt Connor relax into her hold.

He sniffled, opening his hand and laying it flat against Kara's free one. They didn't interface, out of concern for safety mostly, but he felt better. He'd never get over the size difference, but being little helped him learn that simple hand gestures - fist bumps, hand holding, high fives - were so very important in establishing new acquaintances, and sometimes those acquaintances, like his partner-turned-guardian Hank Anderson, developed into something even more beautiful. Allies. Friendships...

Family. 

He had a big family now. Hank and Sumo. Markus, Simon, North, and Josh. Captain Fowler and Michael. Berty, Colin, and Adam. Heck, even Elijah was growing on him, and his Chloe models felt like big sisters from his time at the pool onward.

Maybe Kara and her group would become part of the makeshift family he loved so much.

/Hello./ Connor meekly introduced himself to the other two, inviting them into the channel. /My name is Connor./

/You -are- an android!/ Alice giggled out loud. /I'm Alice! I'm an android too!/

/Nice to meet you, Connor. My name is Luther./

Connor blinked, slowly curling a cute little smile. It made Hank smile too.

"Maybe you just needed a woman's touch, huh Con?" Hank teased a little. That was one thing he couldn't give Connor, big or small, and that was a mom. Connor did like spending time with North, but Kara was a different personality type all over.

/Could we start over?/

/Of course./ Kara nodded subtly. /Would you like to go see the rest of the fish with us? When we circle around, we'll meet with the lieutenant here, and finish our tour./

/That would be fine, if I won't be a burden to you-/ Kara hugged Connor tighter against her, causing him to giggle.

/I really don't want to let you go. Not yet./ She giggled too. He would be no burden at all.

/I'm told being this size has that effect on people.../

"If he's fine with you, sure, go ahead and finish this arm with him. I've seen it before." Hank offered the soother again. "He may need this."

"I'll hold it!" Alice slipped it into her vest pocket.

"Don't forget to return it to Mr. Anderson when we get back." Luther told her.

"Let's go see some more pretty fishies! Yes! So many fishies." Kara had been holding back the babytalk for so long, and while Connor felt a little embarrassed, he cooed in agreement. "Say bye bye, daddy! We'll be back soon!"

"Bye bye, daddy!" Connor held up his arm and waved.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An aquarium adventure.

"Would you look at that thing." Luther's eyes widened as they entered a room where the fish not only could be viewed from the sides of the room, but overhead as well. It was a favorite spot in the attraction, and lots of humans were taking pictures and selfies with the fish behind them. Kara, Alice and Connor also craned their heads as a large manta ray swam over them. The calming hum of water pressure with the occasional sounds of bubbling water acted as silence, peppered with more conversation by curious visitors. 

Connor curled his toes inside his tiny sneakers, fingertips idling in his mouth. He loved dogs, but he also really loved fish. It was the very first animal he encountered in his short life, and the very first creature he saved from death, if he were to include more than only human lives.

Unknowingly, it was the first tinge of deviancy he felt.

"There are so many different kinds of fish here!" Alice marveled, placing her hands against the protective glass with a glowing smile. "This is so much better than a little goldfish bowl."

"Always more surprises around every corner."

"Goldfish are good, too." Kara was practically glowing as well. It was a little difficult to admire the fish when she had an adorable baby android in her arms. She loved to hug Alice, but Alice was independent and didn't always need a parent to look after her. A baby couldn't move very well, and their options were more limited. "Alice? Can you give me Connor's pacifier?"

Alice jogged over with a grin, pulling the binky from her pocket and holding it up to her. "Here, Kara."

"Thank you." She patted Alice's shoulder before the YK500 ran back to Luther's side. "Here, sweetheart." She said gently, carefully tugging Connor's arm back and quickly sliding the soother in between his lips. Normally Connor would at least fuss a bit, but he was effectively distracted by something in the water. Connor wiggled his arms and fingers excitedly, having spotted a new creature in the water. "What do you see, Connor?"

/It's blue with a yellow stripe. It's very fast./ Connor squealed behind his pacifier when he saw it. /There! Over there!/

Kara hugged him against her, walking towards the tank. "A lot of these fish like to hide."

/Maybe they're-THERE IT IS!/ Connor squealed even louder, a few chuckles from other visitors bringing a blush to Kara's cheeks. It warmed her heart, as the saying goes, causing her to laugh. /I saw it just now!/

"Yes, yes, I saw it too."

With the past put behind them, Connor was just as adorable as she had imagined, especially with that soother in his mouth being put to good use. There was a shade of color in her cheeks as she imagined caring for the little android. Markus had told her that babysitting Connor was one of his favorite experiences, and she hoped maybe someday she could experience it too.

She searched for a reading on the little fish, something Connor's current programming did not have. "Connor, watch the little hole on the right."

/Oh?/ Connor pressed his little fingertips against the glass. The fish popped out seconds later. /It came back out! Could it be curious of us?/

More than just the fish were curious of Connor. An old man wearing a hat that easily identified him as a war veteran with a bushy white mustache that covered his upper lip chuckled. It took him some time to hobble his way over, but Kara was patient. "Your little boy is adorable, ma'am. Reminds me of my son when he was that age."

"O-oh! Thank you! He's very excited to see the fish."

"Haha, he was too. Now he's a veterinarian here at the aquarium. He always wanted to be a cop. Had the smarts and the strength for it, but later on he had an accident, and couldn't walk again."

"I'm glad to hear it hasn't stopped him."

He nodded. "Sorry to bug ya, I'll let you get back to seeing all of these amazing little guys." He tipped his hat and returned to his wife, who chuckled at him.

"Guh!" Kara's attention returned to Connor. He was pointing towards Luther, who had hoisted Alice up in his arms to show her a tank that was a bit too high for her to see comfortably. "Guh!"

"You want to see what Alice and Luther are looking at?" She asked.

/Sorry! Yes, please. If you wouldn't mind./ Connor seemed to forget at times that he was with androids whom he could speak to. Or maybe he just forgot that he could speak. There was a hyperfocus he'd developed that could make him tune other things out.

"Hey Connor!" Alice smiled. "Look at this one! It's so pretty!"

Luther lowered Alice to the ground carefully, and Kara handed the little bundle to her husband. "Up we go." He held Connor eye level with the orange and blue fish.

A dwarf gourami peacefully floated in the tank.

/Trichogaster lalius is a fish native to South Asia...labyrinth organ?/ Connor learned something new that day. /It can breathe air for a short time...what's this?/ 

A small metal plaque was hung on the wall under the digital information panel. 

/Specimen donated by Caroline and Emma Phillips in memory of John Phillips./

"All done, Connor? We have a lot more to see." Luther started to lower him down, but Connor subtly protested. "No? Well, I suppose another minute is fine." He chuckled, then eyed Kara, shooting her a private observation. /-This- is the 'deviant hunter'./ Luther smiled behind Connor's back.

/Be nice./ She shook her head in amusement. /Speak for yourself too, you know./

/You've got me there./ Luther lowered his arms. "Let's go see the rest of the fish now, little one."

/B-but.../ Connor protested out loud.

"What's wrong, Connor? Don't you want to see the other animals too?"

/I just want to see it a little longer./ Connor pleaded.

"I know. But we don't have all that much time left." It was a special after hours event, and the aquarium would be closing soon. Connor was enjoying himself so much that, again, his hyperfocus made it surprising to realize just how much time had passed, even having his own internal timepiece software.

He could have protested, but a bit of maturity stepped in. /...Maybe I can come to see it later. In my adult body./ His birthday was coming up, the anniversary of his activation. The day his transfer would be performed.

Comparing his life as an adult android to life as a baby android, everything was a stark difference.

Hank would be there for him either way. He would have Sumo either way.

He would have his family. But what about everything else? To be held and hugged several times a day, to be cared for and worried about, to be protected.

Loved. Would the love decrease after the transfer? Would it stop all together? He wasn't even sure why he was questioning it. Hank would love him no matter what.

His stresses temporarily faded as he giggled when Kara poked his nose. Pushing thoughts of worry away for the time being, there were more new creatures to see, like hermit crabs, beautiful coral, and eels. The big surprise of the current hall had a noticeable drop in temperature, and both children delighted at the sight of orcas.

They did stop once more on the way back to see the dwarf gourami, and Connor said, or more accurately waved, goodbye to the fish he saved almost a year ago. Watching Alice describe and imitate a fish she saw with her cheeks puff up and her lips puckered, he smiled fondly, and hoped Emma was doing well.

"Attention, visitors. The Captain Book event will be ending in exactly one hour. We hope that you had a pleasant visit and encourage you to consider puchasing a season pass..."

/Eight o'clock./ He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. /Normally Hank would be getting me ready for bed. No wonder he let me sleep in the car./ He'd have been asleep for the end of the tour without the extra power.

"Somebody's getting tired." Kara cooed sympathetically. "Luther, we should get back to the lieutenant."

Luther nodded. "Alice, let's get going. Did you have fun?"

"I did! Do you think there's an aquarium in our new town?"

"I don't know. But if not, this one isn't too far away."

"I'd love to come back." She smiled, taking Luther's hand and following along.

/Gotta stay awake./ Connor yawned, watching the crowds from Kara's shoulder. He felt his eyes start to close, but then Kara began to hum a familiar tune out loud. Eventually, she started singing the song lyrics softly rather than hum them.

"The monkey thought twas all in fun..." She side-eyed the little brunette with a sly grin, bouncing him up. "Pop! Goes the weasel."

Connor's giggles mixed with Kara's. /Again!/

Those giggles continued, and were able to rouse Hank from his dead stare at a big old blowfish directly ahead of him when they arrived at the benches. "Half expected to hear him fussing."

/I'm not fussy!/ Connor defended himself, his new friends chuckling at the reaction.

"Look Connor, it's daddy!" Kara cooed, holding him out to Hank.

Hank was overjoyed to have Connor back in his arms, hugging him tightly. "Did you have fun looking at the fish, kid?"

"Fshh!" Connor clapped his hands. /I did indeed!/

"We need to start making our way out of here." Hank noticed visitors were beginning to concentrate at the exits. Once they were all situated, they filtered out into the center of the facility. Hank was struck with a thought, turning to Kara again. "Hey, could you hold Connor for just a few minutes? I forgot to do something."

"Oh, of course." She wouldn't turn down a chance to hold him, nor offer to help a friend. They sat down on one of the benches, and Kara seated Connor on her lap, bouncing him gently. For such a simple action, it was one of Connor's favorite sensations. The baby cooed and gurgled, while Alice made her fox 'walk' along the bench and onto Luther's shoulder, getting a grin from her father.

It was all happiness and feelings of calm until one of the tvs that was playing the news started to play a special round table discussion between local pro-android and anti-android politicians. The sound was off, but captions ran across the screen in real time with the movement of each human's lips. But what had his concern was a photograph.

Connor recognized his own face and the uniform of RK900 amongst other androids who had committed recent crimes. They were talking about malfunctioning androids and their threat to society. The worst part about the events that had happened were that, with the frequency of Connor's face on local media, no average joe would give him a chance if they didn't understand that the RK900 was totally different from the RK800. Negative images stuck longer than positive ones. The same people had probably forgotten his heroics on the day of his activation. It was dark and they showed Daniel's face more than his own, as well as stories with how Emma and her mom were doing.

/Are you okay, Connor?/ Kara smiled, pulling him up against her.

/Just thinking./ His explanation held until he yawned five seconds later.

/Hang in there, sleepy baby. Your dad will return shortly./

"There you are." Markus smiled, Simon not far behind. Simon had a paper bag in one hand decorated with the aquarium's logo on the side. He was happy to see Connor in Kara's arms, though he, too, saw the fatigue in the boy. They couldn't check his energy level in public, however.

"How did you like the aquarium? The kids absolutely loved it."

"It was absolutely beautiful." Simon spoke up, Markus giving him a pat on the back.

Connor understood Simon's struggle with his emotions immediately. This was once a luxury for humans only. Looking around at all of his friends from the revolution, he accepted that he'd done the right thing. Yet, he was still trying to figure out his role moving forward.

"We're still missing people."

"We're here." Colin announced, holding a dormant Adam over his shoulder. "Adam had so much fun, he tuckered himself out." Berty nodded with a gentle smile on her face.

"I think Connor's getting there."

"No!" He blurted out cutely, blushing when his adult friends laughed. "No nap!" He pleaded.

"Fuck, you're all too damn efficient for me." Hank panted, a gift bag of his own in his hand. He bent over and took Connor into his arms again, so very happy to have his son there. "Ready to go home and get ready for bed?"

"Nooo." Connor protested. "Fish!" He whined.

"Hey, there you go. You finally said it right. Good job, Connor."

"Fish?" He pointed to one of the exhibit hallways, unable to take pride in his accomplishment. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, I know. We'll come back and see the fish again."

/I don't want this day to end./ Connor pouted as Hank hugged him against his chest. /But that's not possible./ At least he would have his memory of it, though it just wasn't the same. "Fish, daddy." He said softly against Hank's shirt.

"Yeah, you really like fish. You know what else you like?" Connor picked his head up a little. "There's a big pile of drool and dog hair at home who's waiting to snuggle up with us. If you stay awake, we can all read a story before we crash for the night."

Goodbyes were exchanged between the four groups. Surprisingly, Berty and Markus had arranged to sit and talk at the local library in the near future, which Hank never saw coming. Apparently he had turned out to be some sort of human miracle mediator in uniting factions, then brushed it off as just luck.

The sky was dark and dotted with stars when they left the building and walked across the parking lot once more. Connor held his arm up, pretending that he could grab a handful of them from the air.

Hank looked up and over his shoulder when he was called to. "Monday at five o'clock, lieutenant!" Markus waved.

"What's that?" Hank bit his lip in concern.

"The big you-know-what." Markus smiled.

"...OH! Shit." The birthday party. It was only days away. "Right! We'll sure as hell be there." Hank yelled back, then made his way to their smart car.

"Big-goo-at!" Connor mimicked imperfectly as Hank lowered him into the car seat.

"Haha. Yep. Big you-know-what. A big birthday party for you." Hank spread out a blanket on top of Connor after buckling him inside, tucking the sides around the android's lap. The baby and his bunny were reunited, and then Hank shut the side door with a smile before getting into the driver's seat.

A birthday party should have brought a smile to Connor's face, but it was just a reminder that his transfer was also just around the corner. He was still so very torn as to what he wanted to do.

Connor was running out of time.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormy weather.

"Oh no." 

Kara had a feeling that their luck would run out eventually with the clunker of a car they'd been using to get around, the charge they'd received that morning exhausting its spark of life in the evening. Despite being a much newer model of vehicle than even Hank's old car, it was much too old and worn to go though all the back and forth traveling they had needed to do between job hunting in Canada and the United States. After turning the key and trying to start the engine once more, Luther peered in the rear view mirror to see Alice anxiously hugging her fox and laying her head against the door window, looking defeated so quickly.

"Looks like we're stuck again. Closer to home, but stuck." 

Luther shook his head, crossing his arms and resting them along the top of the steering wheel in thought. "Hang in there, Kara. We'll figure it out."

"We need to get back home, we need to start packing, cancel the lease--"

Luther sat up and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her towards him as much as he could. "We'll figure it out." He repeated softly.

Kara leaned into his touch, finding comfort in his embrace. With her mind a little clearer, her eyes widened in realization, hearing muffled car horns honk outside. Without warning, she lifted herself off of Luther, let the seat belt whip back into its slot and threw open the door, the 'door ajar' tone going off as she ran into the parking lot.

"Kara! Kara, be careful!" Luther yelled, concerned about his partner running into traffic as he peered out the driver's side window. A glance at the sky revealed dark grey clouds drifting past the moon, so he climbed back into the car and rolled up the windows.

The housekeeper android didn't have to do much searching. For some reason Connor had an LED that was traceable, and having connected to his IP address earlier, she used it to easily find Hank's car. It was also one of the newer cars in the lot, able to be identified by model and year.

"Lieutenant, LIEUTENANT!" Kara yelled as she neared Hank's car, grateful that all of the passengers trying to leave the aquarium parking lot had forced all the vehicles to go slow. Hank spotted her as she closed in on his car, and began to roll down the window, concerned for the AX400. "Lieutenant Anderson! We're stuck again, I'm so sorry..."

"Shit..." Hank looked around to gauge the situation. They were still moving at barely a crawl. Connor tried to crane his head to see Kara, wondering what was going on. Fortunately, because everyone was leaving and the aquarium was closing, that meant there were now plenty of spaces to fill. Hank stopped at the first available space, and put the vehicle in park. "We've got room. Go grab your things." He shooed her off.

Kara nodded in understanding. Lieutenant Anderson was truly their human guardian angel. "Thank you, lieutenant!" she called as she jogged back to Luther and Alice.

The lieutenant watched to make sure nobody gave her trouble, relaxing into his seat when she ducked into their broken down vehicle. "Ugh. What a day, huh kid? Did you have fun?"

Connor smiled softly, curling in the car seat as he hugged his bunny close. /I had a wonderful time, dad. I wish it didn't have to end./ A small amount of water welled in his eyes as he stretched his arms out and yawned; a programmed action that increased in frequency the lower his power level got. When he finished the gesture, he laid his head to the side of the car seat and sighed.

"Looks like you'll be having two slumber parties in a row." Hank let the seat recline back, and turned onto his side after removing his seat belt, pushing Connor's belongings below the car seat and attempting to make room for three androids and their luggage. "Gonna be a little bit while they grab their shit...shit. Damn. Darn." Hank grumbled. "Stuff. They're grabbing their stuff. Don't say 'shit', kid."

"Baggin' it'll bid?" Connor gave an honest attempt at a complex sentence. 

And Hank did his best not to chuckle. "Back in a little bit, yeah." The older man rested his hands on his stomach and turned on his back, watching drops of water begin to dot and roll off the windshield and windows steadily. A soft rumble of thunder could be heard from far away as well. Hank found them calming and relaxing to sit as listen to, especially when mixed with rain showers and the wind rustling trees. It'd been a while since they had some rain. It reminded him that fall was on its way too, and the temperatures would begin to drop. He'd have to buy new clothes, and he hated shopping though one could argue that he hated spending money in the first place. Unless it was for Connor. He smiled to himself, patting his pocket which crinkled from a plastic bag stowed inside of it.

"Nnn."

Hank's eyes opened, and he turned on his side again to check on Connor.

As if on cue, more thunder boomed, and Connor tried to shrink into his car seat, squeezing his plush toy tightly as his legs kicked uneasily beneath his blanket. /This is fine.../

If Hank could read Connor's mind, he'd know the kid was lying. The body language he was displaying was proof enough. "It's just a thunderstorm, Connor."

/Correct. Just a thunderstorm./ The baby thought to himself.

It rained a lot before he went into the cloud. Rain never bothered him. Not even freezing rain. He would stand in it and think nothing of it. It would roll off his face and his hands and his clothes, and he would remain an unfazed sturdy soldier.

Connor now observed it with fresh eyes and a new look on life. Maybe it wasn't the rain itself. More what it brought with it. Another jolt of thunder ripped the sky, and seconds later the rumble instilled the boy with more fear. It was the flashes of white lightning and the crashing thunder he didn't like. 

The pitter patter of water increased in frequency, and the car looked like it was standing underneath a shower head with how the rain water cascaded down the windows and sides of the automobile. /Just a thunderstorm. We're safe and warm in the ca--/ A small hand slapped the side of the window, and if not for his safety harness, the little android would have probably leapt out of his seat. "Daddy!?" Connor cried out.

"Other side, Alice! Other side!" Connor heard after the shock wore off, tears running down his face as Hank's frustration had him confused as to whether he should comfort Connor first, or adjust his seat and then soothe him.

The other door opened up a moment later, the roar of the rain louder as Kara immediately started stringing apologies when she heard the baby android crying.

"Everyone hurry in." The soaked blonde instructed, holding a big duffel bag with a repaired shoulder strap in her lap while Alice followed with a pink backpack decorated with paint pen drawings, a few enamel pins and a keychain of a cartoon princess swinging around from the back pocket zipper. Luther took the front passenger seat, another travel bag in tow and laid across his lap once he was seated and buckled in.

Connor sobbed and hiccuped until he felt delicate fingertips in his hair.

"It's alright, baby. The storm won't hurt you. It's just a big scary noise."

/Precisely, it is caused by the lightning, and the delay in the sound is because light travels faster than--/

Another thunderclap sounded, and Connor cried louder. "Connor, calm down, kid. It's okay." Hank watched the baby blubber in the rear view mirror. "...We're all here with you." A lot had happened in the last twenty-four hours, and Connor had had enough, physically. Kara even tried to speak to him over their public channel, but Connor was in no mood to converse with fear and exhaustion clouding his head.

"We'll call a tow truck first thing in the morning." Luther turned in his seat to make sure Kara and Alice were alright as Hank pulled out of the parking lot once more. While trying to soothe Connor, Kara wrapped her other arm around Alice, who also seemed spooked by the lightning, but doing her best to look brave. They had been through a lot, but some things still got to her. It was in her programming, just as Connor's babyish tendencies were in his.

With most of the guests gone home, they quickly made their way to the gate and started back to the apartment complex.

"...Oh." Kara realized she still had possession of Connor's pacifier, and offered it to him. "Connor." She said softly. "Here baby, sssshhh."

"Nngh..." Connor's wailing ceased, lips preoccupied with suckling the plastic nub in his mouth. With the crying quieted, everyone else could begin to relax as well. Everyone was so quiet that they could hear Connor sucking on the device along with the rain.

"...What was your favorite fish at the aquarium, Alice?" Kara broke the uneasy silence.

"Oh! The blowfish!" Alice mimicked the creature once more, puffing out her cheeks and making fish lips. It earned a laugh from all of the adults in the car.

"It was funny, wasn't it? How about you, Connor? Which one was your favorite?" She asked, turning to look at the boy. "...Awww. Maybe we should lower our voices."

Hank peeked in the mirror again, smiling at Connor. The android could barely keep his eyes open, and was probably in the midst of going into sleep mode. "Somebody's going straight to bed when we get back."  
\---

The rain continued through the night and into the morning. A large branch from a tree planted in the back of the apartment building had fallen, but all in all nothing terrible had happened. The apartment was kept dark, and it was peaceful. Luther sat quietly in Hank's recliner, flipping through his periodicals and catalogs with interest while Alice slept on the couch using Kara's lap as a support beneath her pillow.

/The humans have a saying: 'Don't count your chickens before they hatch', but.../

/It's just a catalog. It's called window shopping. You look even though you can't buy. But if all goes well, we can. We can make some of our dreams a reality./ 

Sumo had adored having visitors who were excited to give him attention, though eventually the old dog tuckered out and retreated into his owner's bedroom, where Hank and Connor had gone to sleep. 

Hank groaned in his slumber as a tiny hand gently slapped his stubble-covered cheek. It pressed against his skin and smoothed down over his face, parting his eye open and revealing the culprit who had to come to ruin his peace. He snorted in surprise, getting a twitter of soft giggles in response.

Connor, energy levels near one hundred percent and free of worry with the storm reduced to simply showers, reached out and initiated one of his favorite games. "Nose." He declared, making a fist and holding it in front of Hank. "No nose."

The kid definitely needed to learn the joys of sleeping in some day.

Even as a baby, Connor had a semblance of routine. Hank's wife had told the lieutenant that constantly with Cole. Stick to the schedule. Don't spoil him with treats so he drinks his formula. Don't let him stay up late.

Sure. It made sense. But he'd thrown a wrench - honestly, several wrenches - into Connor's life, and the kid was just fine. Connor drank blue raspberry fruit punch regularly, despite the only thing it was good for was turning his innards blue temporarily and having a good flavor. Connor never had a regular nap schedule unless he was with Markus. Connor stayed up late on more than one occasion. And Connor was a little daredevil.

If he asked Connor...

Connor would probably say a little deviance from routine was good.

The lieutenant held his hand over his nose and squeezed it, pretending to sound put off by Connor's mischief. "Hey, you little rascal. I need that to smell things. What are you gonna do with an extra nose? You gonna pick it?"

"Eeeww!" Connor giggled again, pushing his hand against Hank's face to 'replace' the nose. "Daddy, go up!" Connor threw himself against Hank's chest and giggled, causing him to groan. "Up!"

"I knew I should've put you in your crib last night. You haven't changed a bit from your old self." The man teased. In favor of quickness and simplicity, he'd taken Connor and the charging blanket to bed with him the night before. Hank settled his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes.

Connor was not pleased with this turn of events, pushing against Hank's round belly with both hands. "Up?" Hank couldn't have possibly fallen asleep that fast. "Up!" He repeated with another push. Hank opened his mouth and flared his nostrils, making a rather startling noise that sounded like it was supposed to be snoring. /Hank doesn't have sleep apnea./ Connor thought to himself, climbing on top of Hank's chest to look at his face. /In fact, with his physical state changing for the better, the risk should be drop--/

"GOTCHA!" Hank's eyes shot open and his big, strong arms trapped Connor against him. The embrace ended quickly as Connor's father figure tickled him mercilessly with a laugh.

/You tricked me!/ Connor's delight was even enough to get old Sumo excited, the dog standing up on the bed and wagging his tail as he moved in to give them both slobbery kisses.

"Ahh! Sumo! Holy crap, aagghhh! Dog morning breath!" It was all in good fun. Once Sumo backed off and Connor calmed down, Hank pretended to sleep again, much to Connor's dismay.

"Daddy!" Connor pleaded, still stuck in his arms. /I know for certain you are not resting!/

"Alright, alright." Hank sat up once more, this time kicking his legs over the side of the bed to stand. He cradled Connor in his arms and hugged him close. "We've got shit to...we've got stuff to do today. I have stuff to do today." 

Reality wasn't lost on him. The transfer was days away. He found himself wanting to baby Connor more than usual, even though his little boy was making great strides. He could still clean him and dress him; Connor's coordination in the YB100 would never be fluid enough for him to get clothing on, and his mini digestive system didn't provide any sort of warning that Connor could act on to make changing him unnecessary. But still, forcing Connor to forget everything he worked so hard to learn felt cruel. Kamski told him it was possible, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Connor crawled off as soon as Hank placed him on the floor, in search of their house guests.

Hank shook his head in amusement. "Don't wake them up."

He stopped in the middle of the hallway and sat up, gumming on his finger while also trying to talk. "Of course, but Kara and Luther don't sleep."

"Oh-koh?" Connor's speech was always entertaining. No human child could mimic it, because no human child had the developed mind of an adult trying to say complex words and expressions with the mouth of a tot. But Connor was mastering speech bit by bit. Sometimes with broken sentences.

"Ob kos." Connor tried again, pulling his hand from his lips.

"'Of course'. Getting fancy on me. Believe me, if Cole was even saying 'okay' at eleven months, I'd be in shock."

"Okay?" Connor could simplify. "Okay daddy?"

"Heh. You're so fucking adorable when you say shit." Hank crossed his arms, then was hit with a realization. "Crap. Don't say 'shit'. Don't talk like daddy, daddy's a bad influence."

"Gobbit, daddy..." Connor grinned. Of course he knew better. He would never say those words in regards to a person or android. But he also knew a word close to it that would spur a reaction from his father figure. "'Sit'." 

"Gobbit? What's--CONNOR!" Hank started to raise a finger, but paused when Connor released a little giggle, breaking his neutral expression of cluelessness. 

Connor had changed. A lot.

In June, Connor didn't know how to play.

In August, on that day, Connor (lovingly) beat up and sassed his old man for the first time.

"I say sit!"

"Yeah, you say 'sit'. I 'got it'." He shook his head, a grin spreading across his face as he pulled the baby from the floor. "You're gonna 'sit' in your highchair and behave while I make breakfast."

Baby or adult, Hank was still going to have his hands full after the transfer.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big scare.

Luther smiled, but he hadn't smiled as big as the one that graced his face when their car roared with new life. The same mechanic working to restore Hank's car took a shot at the Williams family clunker, and in a few hours the vehicle was in a better state than ever. They'd have to be careful with the rest of their savings, but the future was looking brighter. He had a new job and was going to get a better one if the Birming Hills Police Academy worked out for him.

The repairs on Hank's car would still take a while, and there was some doubt as to whether it could be fixed anymore without making large and costly upgrades. Obtaining some of the parts was getting more and more difficult over the years. Either way, Hank would be in the market for a new car soon when CyberLife took back the CyberDrive they lent him.

Alice climbed into the backseat with her backpack, the five friends (six, if you included Sumo) standing in the parking lot of the apartment complex in the early afternoon. Kara was the last to get into the car, finding it very difficult to surrender Connor to Hank. She hugged the little brunette tightly against her, nuzzling his hair. /I'm glad we can be friends now, Connor./

/I am as well./ Connor looked up, only to giggle and try to pin her finger in between his head and chest when she gently brushed his neck playfully. /I hope we'll get to visit soon./

/You and the lieutenant are always welcome. We'll let you know when we have a place to call home./ Luther looked out of the driver's window.

"Be good for your daddy." Kara said out loud, handing the YB100 back to Hank.

"We're forever grateful for your kindness, lieutenant."

"Maybe we can be neighbors!" Alice announced, causing Connor to display some confusion.

"Maybe. Don't go too crazy with the driving." Hank lightly teased, giving the car a gentle pat as the windows rolled up. Alice waved excitedly as they started to pull away, and Luther honked the horn as Hank and Connor waved and Sumo barked excitedly.

With a groan, Hank readjusted his hold on Connor and began to head back towards the building, Sumo leading the way on his leash. Nearing the front entrance, Sumo whimpered and tried to change their path. "You gotta take a leak, boy?" Hank asked, letting the large canine lead the way. He opened the green metal gate to the back area with his free hand, releasing the leash as Sumo went to his favorite spot. Connor gurgled and cooed, amused by how set in his ways Sumo was with some of his daily activities. "You haven't been outside in a while, Connor. I know they don't have the baby swings here like they do at the park, but maybe we can still entertain ourselves."

"Is-bee." Connor pointed at the ground as they walked towards the sandbox and jungle gym, where a turquoise plastic frisbee with promotional graphics for a local store lay in the grass, abandoned by its owner. Sumo seemed excited to see it too when he returned, but had trouble taking it into his mouth. Instead, he nosed it along the ground towards Hank.

"Oh da is-bee?"

"You gonna throw it for him?" Hank lifted the disk from the dirt and put it in Connor's little hand. It was much heavier than the little android remembered, and when he tried to toss it, it dropped a foot away and landed in the grass with a thud. Connor looked disappointed with himself and seemed ready to drop an F-bomb until the lieutenant gave him a boost. "Good job, kid!"

Sumo ran around the frisbee a few times, then made another attempt to pick up once more.

"Yeah, you messed that one up, Sumo." He teased. "Connor's too crafty for you." With one arm holding Connor, he pulled his free arm back, then gave the frisbee a good toss. Sumo ran with the vigor of a puppy as it sailed through the air, and Connor squealed in excitement when the Saint Bernard caught it in his mouth at long last. Racing back, it was a struggle to keep Connor steady while wrestling the toy from the dog's jaws. "You crazy mutt, I can't throw it again unless you let go..."

Not wanting Connor to fall, he put the boy on the ground beside him. "Kids are supposed to get a little dirty. Gotta run you a bath tonight anyway." He sighed, pausing to give the boy a look over.

Two days left. Two days left of having baby Connor.

He'd been careful about buying supplies. He'd still have leftover diapers and formula after the transfer, but Adam could use them, he was certain. But maybe Connor would change his mind. Maybe Connor liked being little now. Connor had other choices, too.

Connor ran his hands along the cool, green grass, snatching up a dandelion and marveling as the tiny seeds dispersed with a single swing of his arm.

"...Good boy, Connor. We'll go play in the sandbox in a few minutes." Hank told him softly.

"Ew minutes. Okay daddy." Connor understood, deciding to play spectator to his father and dog's game. /For as old as Sumo is, he still has a lot of vigor. Healthy diet and exercise is important. It'll help both of them live longer--/

"Think fast, Sumo!" Hank whipped the frisbee from his arm, but lost his footing on a patch of damp grass remaning from the rain the night before. Despite the sun drying most of it up, there were still a few slick spots.

Connor's eyes widened and time seemed to slow as Hank turned towards him and landed hard on his bottom and back. "...D-daddy!?" Connor's little voice broke, tears instantly starting to well in his eyes as he got on his knees and crawled towards the older man.

Hank stared straight up at the sky in panic, pain searing down his back and finding it hard to breathe after having the wind knocked out of him. The dampness had soaked into his shirt, and Sumo was worriedly licking his hand. "C-C...Con..." he tried to say, his own tears trickling down the sides of his face and into his beard.

"Daddy!" Connor wept. "Daddy up! Up...daddy go up?"

"K-kid..." Hank slowly turned his head toward Connor.

/He needs help...and I can't help him./ Connor was struck with a terrible realization.

A baby couldn't help Hank if he got hurt.

A baby couldn't do anything at all if anything serious happened to Hank.

He couldn't do anything.

"Daddy..." Connor wept for a minute. There was nobody to be seen.

"C-Con...it's okay." Hank wheezed.

He crawled around the grass, but Connor never strayed too far from Sumo and Hank. But when he saw a cruiser slowly drive down the road, it hit him.

He -could- help Hank.

\---

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Connor. Tell me what happened."

"Connor? Hank's where?"

"Remain calm, little one. We'll get you help."

"Hang in there kid, we're on our way downstairs."

"Of course, Connor. We'll alert the authorities."

"Stay with your dad. Help is coming. You did a good job, Connor."

\---

Maybe he got Hank too much help. That was the problem when emotions were rampant and you could make multiple phone calls to family and friends all at once. The little android's sobbing and distress got him help in minutes.

Michael, Gavin and Jeffrey were the first to reach them, still in uniform from having to work on a Saturday. The officer and detective knelt beside Hank and helped him slowly sit up and pull his knees in. Jeffrey did his best to kneel down and pat Connor on the head.

"We should get an ambulance--" Jeffrey said, interrupted by the gate swinging open. Berty had called paramedics from the nearby clinic to come assist Hank, humans and androids in purple shirts and black pants with red and white bags approaching with a stretcher.

"Mr. Anderson, we're here to help you out, we're from the New Detroit Family Clinic across the way. We're gonna do our best to get you back on your feet, alright?" Hank nodded slowly, still gasping for air while resting his hand on his chest.

Connor had sat with Sumo, the dog sympathetically giving him kisses and cuddling around him as he did his best not to cry. It was next to impossible though, being the type of android that he was.

"What're you gonna do with the pla-...the kid?" Gavin had apparently been filled in on Connor's situation in the midst of the current emergency.

"No need to worry." Another familiar voice announced.

Before Gavin could do so, Connor felt two hands grab him carefully at the sides from behind and pull him up. When he was turned towards the stranger, he felt a little more at ease, gentle and long blonde hair distracting his view. "Sssshh." Chloe gently hushed him, dabbing his face with a handkerchief. Kamski was close by and rested his hands on his hips, overseeing everything with a stern persona. Michael was able to get Sumo leashed and calmed down while Hank was being carried away, the dog wanting to loyally follow his owner due to the sudden stress.

"D-daddy!" Connor reached for Hank, a new wave of tears hitting him. "Daddy, no!" Hank looked back at him, fear in his eyes too. He hurt all over from a fucking patch of wet grass. Connor realized that even if Hank ate better and did healthy things, sickness and injury would always be a possibility. And while Hank was more energetic, he wasn't in his thirties and forties anymore. "Daddy..."

All Chloe could do was lay him over her shoulder and gently rub his back. She eventually looked to Elijah for direction.

/I want my daddy!/ Connor tugged at the sleeve of Chloe's dress with frustration. /I want my daddy now. I want him to be okay./

/He will be okay, but he needs a physician to help him reach that state. He'll be fine./

/I failed him. I couldn't help him at all./ Connor had started to hiccup, his little head jerking with each instance as it rested on her shoulder. /I-I knew I was a burden./

/You are not a burden./ Chloe told him the same thing that Hank had. /You are a hero./

He saved Hank so many times. He blocked bullets, he pulled him to safety from falling. He changed Hank's lifestyle. And now he alerted everyone in order to help him from the fall.

"I told Berty to stay at CyberLife. His friends will likely come soon and want answers."

"I'll send updates to Berty. She has established open communication with Markus."

Kamski grinned. An olive branch had been extended recently before CyberLife and Jericho. He wondered if the bond would hold, and for how long if so. "Deviance is such a negative term for what's happening."

"I like to think of it as an awakening." Chloe kissed the top of Connor's head.

"That is more appropriate, isn't it?" He looked over the fence thoughtfully. "They won't let us see him for at least an hour or two. Public healthcare is inefficient like that. Asking a man who got winded for information...brilliance." He ended with sarcasm, walking towards the two.

"What do you suggest we do in the meantime?"

"Well, I suggest we replenish his fluid levels."

"Shall we go to Hank's apartment to get formula?"

"I'm certain that he doesn't want me anywhere near his sacred abode. I think a shitty day like this calls for a Hawaiian Ice. Blue raspberry Hawaiian Ice."

Chloe smiled, Connor in tow as she followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're just about there!
> 
> Thank you all for staying with me during these slow updates! In a perfect world, I could write for a living, update every day or two, not worry about things like health insurance, haha. Don't worry, I'm a sucker who likes happy endings. But the mystery remains: where will Connor end up in the end?


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big sister.

The New Detroit Family Clinic was rarely busy. Older humans would sometimes get confused and double check that they were in the right place or wonder if the clinic hadn't been official opened yet, as the brand new and barely used waiting room remained empty often, except during work hours, in its first year of operation. One might find one or two people ahead of them in those cases. It was a modern building with touches of soft pinks and sea greens. The air conditioner was up a bit higher than it needed to be, and could be heard over most everything else.

Even the television on the wall was quiet, playing an updated remake of a very old science fiction show. On the screen was a man waking up to find himself in a beautiful dress and full makeup. "Don't laugh at me, Al." The closed captioning at the bottom of the screen read.

Elijah was mildly amused to be where he was. It had been years since he went to a doctor's office. He'd have a doctor come to him these days for reasons of privacy from the media. They'd have a field day if the great Elijah Kamski had the flu.

The smell of chemical cleanliness permeated everything, and even though they were digital, stacks of magazines sat on end tables by the chairs, what once were wear and tear on paper pages now broken pixels or periodicals that didn't respond to swipes.

He picked one up, a young mother on the cover with headlines boasting 'the perfect body after pregnancy' and 'tantrum-free tricks to feed them vegetables'.

/Markus is on his way here. Sumo is with your neighbor, Michael. No word from Hank just yet./ Chloe sat directly across from Elijah, steadily smoothing her hand up and down Connor's back. Elijah was oblivious to their conversation, of course.

/Thank you./ Connor had hid his face just above her chest, but would occasionally peek out when he heard something, or if he was just mildly curious if anything had changed in their surroundings. There was always something happening wherever he was as a baby, and if not, there was always something of a distraction: toys, cartoons, music, games...family.

/All we can do is wait./ Even with androids working at the clinic, it would never be a pefectly 'well oiled machine'. The medical field was all about unpredictability and responding to emergencies popping up, even with a schedule of appointments. Chloe lowered her head and kissed the top of Connor's. After a moment had passed, she pulled Connor from her chest and turned him around, sitting him on his lap. Connor seemed confused, wondering what was going on as she took his arms and guided him through a rhyme she looked up online. "The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout."

Kamski perked up when Chloe broke the silence, a soft smile emerging as the blonde android guided the boy through the hand motions. For a moment, he felt a tinge of regret handing Connor a gun and offering him information in exchange for shooting one of his Chloe models. But Kamski didn't like to dwell on the past. That was something he hoped Connor would achieve someday; to see his memories and accept them as something to learn from, not dwell on.

"And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again." Chloe hugged Connor close. "How was that? Do you like that one?"

"Again!" Connor had thought he'd heard them all, but he really liked this new song.

"Connor's definitely an itsy bitsy spider." Kamski commented, setting down the magazine. Chloe displayed a slight pout, not quite understanding her companion at first. "Think about it."

"Elijah--" She set Connor down on the floor beside a box of toys for young visitors to entertain themselves with. "I suppose that analogy does work."

Taking advantage of a little freedom, Connor peered into the cardboard box, but ultimately found himself uninterested in the various items stored inside. Instead, he used the weighed down container to steady himself, standing straight up with help from it and another waiting room chair.

"Be careful, Connor." Chloe advised him, sliding down a seat to be closer to him.

/I'll be careful./ Connor seemed confident, tugging a magazine from another stack and pulling it onto the chair. /'Androids in public schools: your child versus the YK500'./ A very biased magazine, but that was the case outside cities that produced androids. /'Unemployment benefit periods extended by one year due to automation'. 'How to hang on to your home'. 'A look back on the water crisis'./ The water crisis article was a refreshing but quick read. The city of Birming Hills came up again, and he thought about Kara. /Birming Hills looks like a nice place. They deserve that./

As he started to slide his tiny hand over it to look at more articles, Chloe's shadow loomed over him, and he found himself lifted up off the ground against his will. /Wait! I was behaving!/ He panicked. /I can view periodicals like these at home!/

/I know you were. Don't you want to see your daddy?/ She lightly teased.

"Daddy!?" Connor's passiveness turned into positivity.

"Aren't you the cutest little thing? Saying words so young." The nurse cooed to Connor, standing nearby in sea green scrubs with a clipboard in her hand. Once again Connor's appearance hinted that he should be much older to do the things that he did. "Your daddy's going to be okay, pumpkin."

/That's wonderful news!/ Connor looked to Chloe with a smile.

"That's the Connor we know." Kamski grinned, following the nurse with the two androids close behind him.

\---

"God damn it, you're the first visitors I get?" Hank muttered, sitting on a patient bed with his legs hanging off the side. He was still in his street clothes, but his shoes and socks hadn't been returned to him yet. "She can stay, don't know about you." He half teased.

Kamski had expected such treatment, but Hank's displeasure was over when Connor excitedly reached out for him, wanting to be held. "Daddy! Daddy up!"

Hank's face lit up, but fell instantly when reality -- and a tinge of pain -- hit him. "There you are...I can see where you've been killing time." He laughed at the small blue dots on the front of Connor's clothing. "Daddy can't pick you up right now. He's still pretty sore." His disappointment was obvious, and Connor's reaction matched well. Chloe sat down beside the lieutenant, helping reunite father and son at long last. "Gotta make sure I didn't break anything, then we can go home."

/I'm so glad you're okay./ Connor sniffled, hugging Hank as best as he could with Chloe's help. /I was...I was so scared you would be seriously hurt./

"Aww, kid. I'm going to be fine. We're not letting anything stop us from having a good time on your birthday."

"Mr. Anderson?" A man in a white lab coat slowly opened the door, obviously the doctor on duty by appearance. "...You have visitors?"

"Don't worry. They were kind enough to watch my kid." He picked his head up and nodded at the two. "Both of them." Credit was given where it was due.

"Ahh. Well, the good news is there were no breaks."

"Great. Wasn't looking forward to getting admitted in the burbs."

"The unfortunate news is that you can't lift anything more than ten pounds for a short time."

"What the fu--" Hank stopped himself, realized Connor's eyes were on him. "What the fudge." 

He hadn't used a family-friendly curse since his rookie days. 

He wondered if he was going a bit too soft. Connor did swear as an adult...just not as frequently as Hank. He was definitely operating in a full parent's mindset. "Connor's just a little over that, can he be an exception?"

"I wouldn't push it...at least not for the rest of the day." The doctor hated to keep him from holding his adorable little boy, but he didn't want to exacerbate the injury. "Overdoing it can make your injury worse."

"Fudge." Connor mimicked. That was a food he hadn't tried. "Da fudge."

Hank began to wheeze in amusement, but tried to stop when he felt his back flare up in pain. "Damn it, this is unbearable."

"I would volunteer our continued help, however I'm told there are already arrangements to assist you at your home." Elijah's sophisticated ego hid his disappointment that they wouldn't get to have Connor for much longer. He looked to Chloe, receiving a nod.

"Home sounds good. I just want to pop some pain medicine and lie in bed for a few hours."

"We will see him and his son home, however." Elijah chuckled. Hank didn't the like the suggestiveness hinted at in the inventor's amusement.

"What da fudge!" Connor blurted out, having distracted himself with pronouncing the phrase correctly. He got more laughter that time...and a pained groan.

"What, Uncle Elijah and Aunt Chloe can't take you home?"

/I didn't intend to enter the conversation, I--/

"You're a real treat, kid." Hank noogied him.

There was something satisfying about the great Elijah Kamski wheeling you out of a clinic and taking you home. Kamski couldn't see the smug smile on Hank's face when they left the building. With elevators and handicap-accessible doors, getting Hank back would be mostly effortless for the mogul.

"It-tee bit-tee buy-der, win up da wah-ehr-pout." Connor murmured quietly, aware he wasn't saying the line correctly. Chloe repeated it to him over wifi to help him, but ultimately just enjoyed carrying him around. Her task was pretty effortless too, having the strength that she possessed.

"What time will you be arriving at CyberLife on Monday morning?" Elijah asked, just to make sure their schedule matched what Hank had been told or thought.

"Ten a.m. I think. I gotta check my goddamn phone. Somebody has it."

It matched. "Alright. And the celebration begins in the early evening."

Hank didn't remember Kamski and Chloe being invited. Markus was in charge of the party, after all. "...Yeah?"

"You need to allot an adjustment period."

"You're just transfering files from one android to another, right? Seven hours is plenty of time."

Kamski was quiet after that, throwing a look at Chloe.

Connor was reminded that he needed to make a decision. They had both procrastinated somewhat. Their feelings were out on the table, that much they had shared. But neither knew what to expect on Monday morning.

"One year old." That was impressive for a prototype. She was one herself, and that held meaning.

"Honestly, it would have been a miracle for him to last that long in the RK800 to this point." Elijah explained as they reached the elevator inside the complex.

Both father and son reacted to that. "A miracle?"

"We had both intended and never intended for what occured to happen. Connor's tech was groundbreaking and the best. But if the android revolution had been foiled and the former human leaders of CyberLife given their way, Connor would have been -forced- into the cloud, and would never reawaken."

Hank stared at his slipper-capped feet in the legs of the wheelchair as they slowly ascended in the elevator car. Connor had fully quieted, once again showing oddly mature tendencies by delicately running his little fingertips through the tail end of Chloe's braid.

"I had my reasons for leaving CyberLife when I did. I hope you understand why now."

"Hmmph." Hank rested his chin on his hand, his other searching his pocket for his keys, which had also disappeared.

Chloe walked in front of the men with Connor on her arm, opening the unlocked door to Hank's apartment.

Unfamiliar faces to each other, North and Simon exchanged neutral yet curious glances with Chloe and Elijah as Hank was wheeled into his apartment. Michael and Sumo eased the tensions. "Good! You can't die on us yet." The man teased, the Saint Bernard rushing past to lick and slobber over Hank's hands before his could grab the giant dog's head and ruffle his first.

"Goddamnit Sumo, you don't have to lick everything and everyone. Missed you, you big lug. Where would you be without us, you overgrown pup?"

Connor searched the room for signs of Josh and Markus, but they weren't in plain sight. /Thank you Chloe. May I admit something?/

/Of course./ She was a bit confused, but ready to listen.

/In my time watching family-oriented programming and learning its intentions, I...well, it feels strange to say. You may not feel the same way./

/You have nothing to worry about. Please./

/It may be my YB100's programming, but even though we haven't interacted often, you feel like an older sister to me. You're sweet and kind like North and Kara, but I feel like I can communicate with you in confidence without the fear of dismissal, for one. I hope that makes sense./

/Of course. The girls and I at home have a very similar bond. There are things we do that even Elijah doesn't really know about./ She giggled quietly.

/I guess technically we are brother and sister too, right?/

/That would be correct in that case. But even if it wasn't, I'm honored to be your big sister./ She hugged him a little tighter.

Simon approached, and Chloe sadly presented Connor to him, waving at him by opening and closing her fingers into a fist in the same way Connor 'waved' in his baby body.

"Don't be late on Monday." Elijah reminded Hank. "Alert of us of any delays."

"Yeah, yeah." Hank slowly climbed out of the wheelchair and hobbled to the closest soft chair. Sumo remained loyal at his feet, tail brushing against the side of the recliner like a wiper blade on a windshield.

"Bye bye!" Connor waved to them, getting a smile from the duo before the door closed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has a breakthrough.

Connor's room was pretty plain before, but now it was going to feel even more plain and simple. Hank anticipated that CyberLife would come back for the crib after the transfer, so they needed to make things accessible.

North pulled the bed linens off of the crib base while Josh arranged Connor's plush toys along the top of the empty dresser in the back of the room. Well, what he thought was empty. Josh pulled out the middle drawer out of curiosity and saw a single set of clothes inside. A pair of boxers, undershirt, black socks, denim jeans and a soft blue polo lay inside the space. The folding wasn't great, and Josh found himself redoing the articles into a neat pile before leaving it be.

"Josh?" North eyed him with annoyance and question. "The toys don't have to be perfect."

"It's not that. Let's go put these in the washing machine." He brushed her off a little in mild embarrassment. "I wonder if he'll keep them."

"Don't know. Adult humans sometimes hold onto material objects from the past out of sentiment. They like the memories they trigger."

The living room was much warmer in comparison. Connor's laughter kept spirits up in the apartment, easily heard throughout the home. Simon was preparing food for the lieutenant, something he wouldn't forget despite all the time he'd enjoyed not having to serve an owner anymore, and the aromas filled every room. Michael was helping Hank get rid of one of his last beers in the house while looking at baseball scores on his phone. Hank sat on the toilet -- with the lid down, obviously -- and watched Connor with amusement as Markus leaned over the bathtub with washcloth in hand. "Better finish up soon, something smells f-...amazing, huh?" Hank smiled at the little brunette.

"Are you ready to get washed up now?" Markus asked, but Connor shook his head vigorously. "If you were human, you'd be pruning right now." The tiny android only found it amusing, giggling and chattering while submerging his sea creature toys under the water with curiosity. Little bubbles would rise from small holes in their backs or mouths. "How about now? You finished playing? I know you're getting tired, and I bet you're hungry t--"

Connor raised his arm from the water and squeezed the rubber duck as Hank had shown him at the start, dousing the front of Markus' shirt with soapy water from the hole in the bill.

Hank couldn't hold back despite the discomfort, cackling for a few seconds.

"...I'd say you're definitely a deviant now." Was all Markus could say. "Five more minutes while go dry myself off."

"There are t-shirts in my closet. They're probably big, but feel free to borrow one." Hank yelled. "Heh...it's a good thing you're gonna be a big boy soon. Can't be supporting this kind of behavior, but damn." Hank ran the back of his hand over his eye and revealed a big toothy smile. "Didn't think you had it in you."

"Duck!" Connor giggled.

"Yeah, you got your--DAMN IT, CONNOR!"

\---

Hank found it pretty hilarious to watch Connor dumbfound four androids trying to take care of him. He was never around to observe how they fared. Markus wondered if they'd gotten a little rusty from not having him five days a week as they used to.

Connor squealed, crawling out into the living room in a diaper and a single sock with North following, holding the other sock and his pajamas. "Connor! We're not finished yet!"

"Daddy!" Connor smiled. His sudden displays of mischief had reasoning behind them. He really wanted Hank to help with whatever he could in his final days of childhood. "Daddy up! I go up?" He asked as politely as possible. Hank smiled at him, looking ready to grab him when something pulled his attention away from the YB100.

"Should've strapped him to the changing table. That's what the belt's for." Hank snarked as North scooped up the tiny detective.

"He didn't move like this last time." Connor fussed when they began to walk back to the bedroom. /Connor, you need to get dressed./

/I'd like my dad to dress me, North. Please? I'll help to the best of my ability--/

/His back is very sore! I don't think you understand the severity--/

The waterworks started up, startling Hank and filling him with worry. "Connor?"

"He's fine, he's just mad that you can't dress him for bed tonight." North yelled down the hall.

"Ugh." Whether or not the tears were sincere, they tugged at his heartstrings. "Bring'em out here. We'll both do it." Hank didn't really do much except be present while North did what she needed to do, but that was all Connor wanted to cooperate peacefully. He was free to do what he wanted afterwards, scouring the living room for amusement. All the meanwhile, Markus and Simon shined, having finished laundry and cooked enough food to get Hank through dinner that night, plus a full day of meals for him to eat before they went to CyberLife for the transfer. Assuming Connor would be all grown up, he could help Hank from Tuesday on.

"Damn, where's the remote..." Hank was not pleased with the fact that he couldn't find the things that he wanted when he wanted them, his hand down under the couch cushions fishing blindly for the device.

Wanting to make up for his request being honored, Connor decided to play detective and help him look. It didn't require any special training to see that it was lying on the table holding the flat screen set up. It stood the same height as Hank's coffee table, and beneath it was a media player and a small collection of both nineties and early two-thousands' classics that Connor jokingly labeled in his programming as 'no-no's'.

Without consciously thinking, Connor's tiny fingers wrapped around the device. "Daddy!" He grabbed the control securely and pivoted on his chubby little legs, planting both bare feet onto the carpet and lifting it up victoriously with a happy coo. /I found it!...What's wrong?/

Every set of eyes in the room fell on him, and Connor saw that look of awe in the lieutenant's gaze that matched the one he saw at CyberLife with Berty. Joy was held back in fear that Connor might get overwhelmed and fall. He was already wobbling, but only slightly.

Hank slowly slid to the end of the chair and carefully bent over, holding out his big hairy arms as pride pushed him to smile. "Come on." He called, taking his voice down a little.

/I don't understand./ Connor lowered the remote. It kind of felt like he'd meant to be calling for Sumo, but Sumo was in the kitchen trying to pull the big Bambi eyes on Simon.

"Come on, Connor." Hank encouraged gently. "Can you walk to daddy?"

/...Oh./

Connor thought about looking down, but he recalled the human expression repeated on the Doggy Defenders when Chief was crossing an old and unsteady wood plank bridge or inching along the edge of a high structure: Don't look down. He didn't want to fall on his butt if he could help it.

It was strange. As he stood there steadying himself, He felt something in his legs. It was an experience he'd never encountered before. Parts inside his legs were softly snapping into a slightly different but new configuration. His body was actually restructuring itself as he stood, the strings of coding that made up who he was and the body he resided in catching him off-guard and surprising him.

"Come on, Connor. Don't be scared. If you fall, it's okay. Daddy took one hell of a fall and he's gonna be fine."

It seemed a little easier to find his balance the more he stood there. Decades before the first of Kamski's androids, humans had struggled to build a being that could keep upright and catch itself from falling. Now that was simple science for those in the field. And Colin took it one step further: give the android the parts and make it figure it out on its own, just like a human baby.

"Nn." Connor took a shaky step forward, hugging the controller to his chest, but realizing it was easier to do it with arms out. His personal objective changing from 'retrieve the remote control' to 'walk to dad', Connor dropped the device to the floor and focused on his balance.

Each shaky step forward triggered soft gasps from the other androids, but the closer he got, the bigger the smile on the little android's face. Connor gurgled, another step behind him.

"That's my boy. You've got this, kid." Hank's voice raised in volume. "Come on. Walk to daddy." Hank's arms were nearly in reach. It was a short distance, but to Connor it felt like a mile between himself and his father.

Connor's big brown eyes focused on Hank, and when he knew he was within reach, his excitement pushed him to try and run. He lunged forward, Hank's hands catching him under his arms and pulling him close when his balance gave out. It hurt like hell, but to see Connor walk was worth the little bit of discomfort. The other androids cheered for him, and Sumo was sparked by the excitement to come and lick the both of them lovingly.

"Good job, Connor! You did it!" Hank praised him. "You're walking!"

Connor melted into the embrace, full of emotions he didn't mind being overwhelmed by: happiness, pride, accomplishment, and most importantly, love.

He almost missed the chimes that played. He was the only one who could hear it. A tiny animated lock opened and disappeared, fizzling into pixels before fading, just as all of the locks had done before.

 

 

 

 

//System Message: Thirty-three out of thirty-three locks unlocked.//

//System files are now accessible. To reset lock system, please contact your system administrator.//

//Now activating Graduation Mode. Your progress will be submitted after engaging Sleep Mode. -OK-//

 

 

 

 

The windows that popped up had spooked him. It had been nine months since he last saw one written in English with full detail. Licking objects only gave a brief summary.

He felt a little bit more like himself again.

"...Daddy!"

"You walked. That was amazing, Connor. I knew you had it in you." The remote didn't matter anymore, lying in the middle of the carpet.

/I walked, Uncle Markus! I walked to Hank! And the locks are all gone!/

Markus stepped closer to the little family, kneeling down beside them. /That's the best news I've heard all week./

He'd fully unlocked the YB100. There was nothing more to crack open. His movement wouldn't be perfect and his vocabulary would be limited, but it felt good. More windows began to pop up with the information he knew he had around objects. The model and make of the television set, the compilation of Markus' body and all the replacement parts he'd used to patch himself up, the ingredients in Simon's dishes...

A mane of windows surround Hank's face before Connor's eyes. A wreath of favorite photos and videos brought color to it, with information files popping out of folders at his command.

/Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Detroit City Police Department./ All the information he knew by heart, even without being able to visually analyze. There was a piece of information in his interface that caught his attention above all else, a 'NEW!' in red text pulsing beside a single word. /...Father./ He nuzzled Hank's stomach and cooed, the windows dispersing like glitter as they closed and disappeared back into his programming. "Love you, daddy."

Hank was instantly choked up. He loved Connor. And Connor loved him enough that he made it known to everyone in the apartment.

"I love you too, Connor. I'm so proud of you."

"I don't mean to ruin Connor's achievement, but this type of dish has a tendency to cool quickly. Are you ready to eat?" Simon asked, holding a plate of food for Hank...and a bottle of PureStart for Connor.

"I've been ready since I started smelling it." Hank smiled, his happiness rubbing off on the very proud android cook as he took the meal. Connor sat on the floor beside Hank and drank his bottle contently, watching his friends chat together. Hank occasionally reached down and gently pet his head between draws of liquid, and he would look over his shoulder only to have his little nose poked playfully by Hank. That good feeling would keep him going until bed. No matter what he chose for the near future, he still accomplished Berty's request of Hank with a little over a day left: master the YB100.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A favor from the unexpected.

"You're sure he won't wake up?"

Nobody had fathomed it would happen.

In November of 2038, Hank Anderson hated androids almost as much as Gavin Reed. When Connor was tasked to work with the Detroit City Police Department, the detective's reaction started as a simple uneasiness. Androids were typically tasked with physical labor, service, or jobs that took a rough toll on humans. He never imagined that an android would move beyond the position of a simple officer.

After Connor's unfortunate encounter with Carlos Ortiz's android in the interrogation room, Gavin had started to tally all of the automaton's 'failures'. He needed to feel above the state-of-the-art prototype, and he would do so every way that he could. He became a workplace bully in short time. Sure, Gavin wasn't the shining example of a good person, but he never went out of his way to hassle any of his coworkers, human or android. They weren't threatening his job, Connor was.

He was honestly relieved when Connor never came back. Hank, on the other hand, got worse. Connor was so uptight and perfect to a fault, and he knew some of what had happened to the man's son.

What had the tin can done to make Hank so depressed to be without him? What was so special about the RK800 that another android couldn't provide?

"He's not going to wake up."

He'd never been closer in contact to the android than he was now. He was wearing Hank's harness, the pack he used to carry Connor when they went out and about. The tiny android had no idea he was being hefted about and protected by whom many in the station would consider his worst enemy.

Just about everyone chewed him out the day he lost track of Connor. And yet, despite only thinking of the kid as a one-time encounter, it kind of haunted him.

Gavin and Hank were mostly silent as they slowly made their way down the hall in the apartment building, their destination the elevator that would take them down to the station. Hank was feeling better, but he lacked a spring in his step. Nobody wanted him lifting Connor, but Michael was working, Markus was unreachable, as were his friends and allies at CyberLife. Markus and Berty were having their meeting that day, and after that the RK200's sole objective was to set up a party worthy of Connor's special day. That left Gavin.

He still felt random pangs of discomfort from the injuries he obtained encountering the RK900. That fight didn't help him much either. Everyone told him it wasn't Connor, but the stupid plastic had Connor's face, and it was hard to push aside that image. It also reminded him that Connor was no pushover.

Would Connor have attacked him if he prodded too much? The detective relied a little too much on the news for his information. Of all the employees in the force, Gavin had to be the least properly informed about how androids worked.

When they entered the elevator shaft, Connor shifted slightly, the flicker of yellow light catching Gavin's eye. He acted just like a real baby. He didn't know if that was really cool or really scary. Androids. Android kids. And soon, android babies would be released into the population.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this." Hank muttered.

"You're crazy if you don't want to leave this dump. It's no place for people anymore." Gavin snipped softly. "I'd do the same if I could."

Hank had thought about suggesting Gavin apply, but Birming Hills was android- and tech-friendly, and he had a feeling that his new buddy Felix wouldn't tolerate Gavin for more than a day.

"Hmmph." Hank felt bad. First it was a week, then Fowler helped him get leave, and now he was probably going to jump ship all together. Detroit was his home. Despite the android revolution, he still felt obligated to protect it despite its rises and falls. There was never a happy medium in the city's state.

"They won't make a counter offer." Gavin spoke again. "Don't even humor them. Just tell them you're gonna hightail it to happier places with your p-" He paused, an unconscious whimper escaping Connor's lips. "With your kid."

"I'll make it two cases." Hank offered.

"Just forget about the alcohol." Gavin's voice growled slightly, but he timidly stilled when Connor squirmed in the pack. "Shit." He whispered.

"You? Doing shit out of the goodness of your heart? Don't make me fucking laugh." Hank shook his head. "You hate him and the ground he walks on."

The detective was quiet, resting his arm on the wall until the elevator doors finally opened.

"Come on. This shouldn't take long."

Well, not super long. Gavin and Hank were cut off by coworkers. They were always happy to see Connor come down for a visit, though today they were courteous and kept their excitement quiet and contained. All were blissfully unaware of the purpose of Hank's visit, but definitely questioning why Gavin was toting the baby around.

"You look good in the 'dad' role." Tina teased, getting a weird sneer and a shrug in return, to which she almost laughed out loud. "Seriously, go get yourself a girl and settle down."

"Like you did?" He smirked. "I thought we had something."

"We're still friends. I play all the positions on the field and swing both ways."

"Uh huh." And she liked androids enough that she had started dating one. The receptionist at work, to be precise. They had recently purchased a condo and lived together.

Everyone was embracing androids as people. He couldn't let go of the myth that they were a threat to him.

"Come on. Don't wanna keep you." Hank's voice was emotionless every time he spoke to the man, like a soldier creeping carefully through a minefield.

"So like, he eats, he shits, he cries?" Gavin asked, but Hank didn't answer him. "Hey, I'm asking questions."

"Yes. He's just like a real baby, he just learns a lot faster." The lieutenant responded with mild annoyance. "No, you can't buy one. Yet."

"I didn't say I would." Gavin defended.

"Am I seeing the shit I'm seeing?" Fowler stepped up behind the two men, a strawberry frosted ring donut looped around his finger and a coffee cup wrapped in a napkin in his other hand. "You better hope the kid don't wake up. You're walking on thin ice."

"You and everyone else won't let me fucking forget."

"Why are you hobbling around here, Hank? You should be resting."

"I should be doing a lot of things, but something's come up." Hank held out a folded piece of paper to Jeffrey, and the man opened it up as he and Gavin took a seat.

"...Shit. Really?" Fowler peered above the paper to see Hank nod silently.

"I haven't decided for sure. But by some fluke, I've been offered a job."

"You're rough around the edges, Hank. But you're a good cop, that can't be denied."

"He's decided. If he's got a good brain, he'll take it." Gavin added.

"I want you to have this. Birming Hills is a fancy ass town. You won't get the shit you find here there."

"I take it you won't fight to keep me, then."

"I can't beat this. Right now's a good time to buy a house."

"I've gotta talk it over with someone in the next couple weeks. But I'll keep you posted."

"What about Connor?"

"Connor would come with me. He'd give me an excuse to come visit."

"Gonna miss him like this."

Gavin glanced down at the top of Connor's head in thought.

"Well, instead of a one-year old baby, he'll be a one-year old adult...probably."

"Not even, if you ask me. Not according to what you told me."

"Eh. Technicalities." Hank waved his hand.

"Look at'im, Hank. We can't hire him. Let him be a kid. I'm sure in a year or so they'll have the officers doing what Connor can do now. You're fucking glowing...well, when you're back's not hurting."

"That's what you want, isn't it?" Gavin added. "Just admit it. You like being a dad. You think we're all blind to it? You burst into babytalk the instant he's up and conscious and you talk in the third person like a pro."

"Shut up about it, will you? It's not my decision." Hank grunted.

"Well, I'll let my superiors know you may be leaving us so we can conduct some interviews. Shit. We're gonna miss you, Hank. Think hard on it, but know, work aside, you're fucking crazy to turn that offer down."

Hank chuckled softly. It didn't hurt as much as it did the night before.

Goodbyes were exchanged once more with his coworkers, and Connor remained dormant somehow, despite all the commotion. Markus had told him what Connor relayed to him: he was in Graduation Mode, with full access to the programming contained in his memory and the YB100. He wondered if that might have had an effect on the kid's battery. If it was like his phone, the more apps he had open, the faster his battery lost its charge. And Connor loved to analyze anything and everything.

As they entered the elevator for the trip back up, Hank's brows rose in silent shock. Gavin was staring straight ahead blankly, biting his lip.

The lieutenant could see it, and even hear it in the silence.

"You could've been friends, too. Look what happened to me."

Gavin stilled his fingers.

He'd been unconsciously caressing Connor's head and stroking his downy brown locks. "Why do you say that? Me? Friends with the enemy?"

"Fuck off with the facade. Just give up the act."

"It's no act. In fact, you need to take the plastic with you so I can have a few more years of job security."

"Uh huh."

"Don't 'uh huh' me. I'm not as old as you. I've still got a long life ahead of me."

"So do I."

"If you can keep off wet grass." Gavin teased. "That's an old fart injury. You gotta come crashing down doing something crazy."

"Whatever you say." Hank shrugged as the elevator control panel dinged. They'd reached their floor. Upon entering the apartment, Gavin pulled Connor from his chest and laid him inside the co-sleeper on Hank's disheveled bed.

"Appreciate it." Hank motioned to the kitchen. "It's in the cupboard on the left at the bottom. There's hard cider too. Just take whatever you can carry."

Gavin approached the kitchen and found the stash, pulling a single bottle of beer out.

"Oh, come on. You're taking more than that."

"Too early to drink." Gavin's excuse was weak.

"That's why you drink it later. Fuck, come on now."

"You're having a party tomorrow, right? Take it with you. Unless it's an all plastic party."

"Do you have to call them that?"

"Force of habit. Don't tell the kid what happened. I've got an image to maintain."

Hank shooed him off. "Big fucking deal."

When the detective took his leave with his glass bottled prize, Hank returned to the bedroom and sat down on the bed, happy to get off his feet and rest again. He pulled his phone from his pocket as he kicked his loafers off, a notification catching his eye. Several text messages had arrived while he was at the station.

"...Holy shit." Hank's eyes widened. "This has got to be a fucking joke...no. Seriously?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family and fun.

"I'm coming, kid. Hang on."

The same anxiety Hank had held the days before Connor was delivered to him had returned. Connor could be considered an old pro when it came to memory transfers. For his original job, it was a necessary feature and one that, as far as Hank knew, no other android had.

He wondered if he should bring it up, walking into the bedroom to help soothe Connor as he booted back up. The baby was napping more and for longer periods of time. With human children, it was the other way around as they needed less sleep the older they got. "Been sleeping for four hours, kid."

"Is bad?" Connor asked, likely never to finesse his speech into proper English for as long as he remained in his current unit. Fortunately Hank could interpret him pretty well with the words and sounds he could use. Connor had also discovered his programming wouldn't let him get too complex with his sentence structure: it worked in a way that the more complicated his desired message was, the more 'simplified' it would come out. Big words were out of the question, and it felt like being able to pronounce one sound meant he'd have to sacrifice the clarity of another. It was all very random, though...but impressive for a first run of the prototype.

"No, it's fine. If you need rest, you can rest." Hank stroked Connor's bangs, brushing them to the side. For being synthetic, Connor's hair felt pretty darn real. He wondered what it'd be like to noogie the kid in the RK800. He often didn't think much of how physical touch played a large role in child care. Connor didn't realize it either, but he'd developed a love for it. Simple gestures like hugs, tickles, the warmth of a wet and soapy washcloth over his body, reassuring rubs and pats on the back, a simple poke of the nose: he grew fond of all of them. "Just means we have a little less time to work with before tomorrow."

"Ohh." Connor said simply, his mind already at work. All of those windows he was used to seeing required extra juice to display. He wondered if it was another check on the list supporting the choice to return to life as an RK800.

"Heh. Daddy just finished making your dinner, so why don't we get comfortable and have some grown-up talk?" Hank was ready, cell phone in the pocket of his lounge pants and a pad of paper and pen waiting on the kitchen table. He made Connor a very simple spaghetti dish with small pieces of pasta and a mild sauce that he pureed so much that nothing would get caught up in his system. He could eat and speak at the same time.

Connor was lowered into the highchair for what might have been the final time. The toys that usually greeted him were gone, placed in the basket with his other playthings in the living room. Hank wouldn't pack those away until the day after the party, just in case he needed them in the morning before they left.

The baby android felt the urge to playfully slap the tray with his hands twice. /Everything feels off./ He thought to himself, watching Hank spoon the pasta into his sectioned dish. He read the temperature despite his distance from the container, and it was just warm enough to be enjoyed without activating the pain sensors in his mouth. Several other windows popped open briefly with their own temperature readings, including Hank's which was at a healthy norm.

"Connor, relax." Hank's voice disrupted his focus, and the windows all disappeared like bubbles being popped one after another. The lieutenant had noticed Connor still when he was analyzing more than he needed to, but thankfully realized it was easy to snap him out of it. "The more you do that sh-...the more you do that, the earlier your bedtime's going to come."

/Yes. And I need to have enough energy to properly focus on our conversation./

Hank placed his phone beside the bowl on the table, punching in his pin to unlock it and dialing Connor's number. Connor heard the incoming call both in his mind and through his audio receptors, producing an interesting echo only a fraction of a second apart that he alone would notice. He stopped it immediately, answering after one ring. "You made spaghetti again."

"Yeah. I know, it's messy, but..."

"You wanted to give me a bath one last time. It'd be a little overkill if I was a human infant."

"Caught red handed."

"I think I'll be the one who's red handed." Connor laughed, both over the phone and from his mouth.

Hank liked them both, smiling softly. "Don't let me force you into making a decision."

"I know. But it's a big deal. A transfer is a very delicate process. I have to be certain that I want it. Changing my mind on the fly would be a hassle for the technicians at CyberLife, including Berty."

"About that..." Hank offered a bite of pasta. "What if it wasn't a big deal?"

"What do you mean?" Connor's eyes were locked on Hank even though he was eating, and honestly he was a lot neater than the first time Hank gave him the dish.

"Well," Hank looked down at the bowl in thought, then back at the boy. "Yeah. What if transferring wasn't a problem? What would you do?"

Connor shook his head, a soft fussing noise coming out to show his frustration. "Dad, we should focus on what's going to happen. Transferring is a complicated process that takes, at minimum, a half hour to perform."

"If you were staying small, I'd scold you right now." Hank shook his finger a little. "I asked that...well, you know. Sometimes if you don't worry about the 'how' and 'why', your choice becomes a lot clearer. Humans think about those scenarios a lot to help them make decisions, like 'if money wasn't an issue, would I get this car or another car?'."

"...Oh. I think I understand." Connor licked his lips after another spoonful.

"You know a lot, but you don't know everything." Hank reminded him.

"That's true of everyone. I don't know everything. My memory is only taking up a third of my storage, but a lot of that is the base programming and OS. It would take a long time to fill it, I think."

"Not quite what I meant, but I know you get the idea. So, humor me, kid: baby? Adult? Something else?"

"Something else?" Connor's tone was edged with a little panic. Another choice would only complicate things. "You're making things too complex again, dad."

"Sorry, sorry." Hank held his hands up after setting the spoon in the bowl for a moment. "Baby or adult."

"I..." Connor stared down at the tray and his little hands. His fingertips were a little orange and red from eating, with a few splotches of sauce on the white plastic tray beneath them.

"Let's go through the pros. We already know the negative aspects from the other day, and we both came to the conclusion that it's okay."

"Correct."

"So, adult Connor. You'd be independent. You can make your own decisions. All androids are free, and you'd create your own objectives in life."

"It's a scary thought, but yes. It would be nice to see what's happened to the city on my own, even though Markus has told me a lot to help get me 'caught up' on things."

"There are a lot of options out there for you to take, too. You could pursue a new career and attend college. Josh told me he can get you enrolled in some of his general studies courses to see if you like it. College isn't the only way to get into something new. I mean, I have no idea, but you could probably just download what you want to learn, right?"

"Technically, but I don't know much about that. In the past, most androids have one specialty that they're hyperfocused on and perform well. I wanted to research how androids have fared with obtaining new information on top of what they know, but there hasn't been a long enough timeframe tested to provide decent data. Our revolution has only just begun, truly."

"Is that what you were doing earlier? You crashed only two hours after you woke up from your late morning nap."

"Y-yeah." Connor stammered in embarrassment. "That's another thing I would appreciate; not needing sleep mode for a long charge period. This body is designed to mimic a human baby, which needs a lot of sleep for development."

"You sound disappointed to say that, kid."

"Being a baby, sleep mode isn't so bad. Most times I go to bed feeling safe and warm...and loved." Connor's lip quivered slightly. "You make me feel loved, dad."

"That -is- love, Connor. Love isn't just finding a partner and getting hitched. Love is also when a friend wants to support his pal through the good times and the bad. And love is also the need and desire to protect someone very precious to them. Many parents love their kids, Connor. I think you know how I feel."

"It might be funny sounding to you, but I do find it hard to describe just how good it feels to be a part of the family."

"Grown up or not, you're always going to have that. Being an RK800 again doesn't change that. No matter what body you're in, you're my son now. We're family." Hank pushed his chair out and reached to the counter for a certain document, even though Connor had already seen it. "See this?" He held up the adoption certificate. "Connor Anderson. This paper makes it official. You have my last name...and you can pick a middle name, too. Depending on where life takes you, you may need it."

Though he'd viewed it a long time ago on the kitchen table, he became emotional again. "A middle name." Connor found himself distracted from the main task to consider various options. "...What would you suggest?"

"Well, uh...you don't have anything in mind? Heh, you could be Connor Eli, Connor Mark, Connor--"

"Connor Cole?" He said softly, hoping not to reopen an old wound. He wasn't sure why he suggested it.

"...Connor Cole Anderson." Hank nodded. "You won't be Cole, kid. That's impossible. But I think he'd be proud that you would carry his name on."

Connor beamed. "I want that to be my middle name. I'm Connor Cole Anderson." He cooed. "Son of Lieutenant Hank Anderson."

Hank sniffled, smiling wide. "That's my boy." He reached out and noogied Connor. "You know something, kid? We could talk about this all night long and you still wouldn't be certain. But I have a feeling that tomorrow morning you'll know exactly what you want to do. Sometimes we don't know the answer until the point where we need it."

Connor found the reasoning a bit of a surprise after how much everyone had stressed for him to think on it. "...Maybe you're right."

"Let's not think about the transfer and enjoy the rest of the evening." Hank suggested, getting up to clear the table. "What do you want to do tonight after your bath?"

"Well, once I'm washed up, a lot of options aren't available."

"Why is that?" Hank glanced over his shoulder at the boy quizzically.

"Well, you can't leave the house in your pajamas."

"Well, no. But let me let you in on a little secret." Hank turned around and hit the red button on his phone, cutting the call. "Little babies can get away with it."

Connor gurgled happily. It only took one word for Hank to figure out what Connor wanted to do. "Blue!"

"Hawaiian ice? Two days in a row?" Hank shook his head, recalling the stains on Connor's clothes from the day before. "What a rebel." He lifted Connor from the highchair and held him up in the air, nuzzling his nose as the boy squealed. The pain was barely there anymore, and he was grateful for it. "Let's get cleaned up, and after I change clothes, we'll get you a Hawaiian ice."

Connor found that without the cloud of worry concerning the transfer hanging over him, it was a lot easier to enjoy being a baby. He blew the bubbles in his bath water from his hand, and pretended that his rubber duck and crab water toy were having a contest to see who could hold their breath the longest beneath the sudsy sea that surround him. When he was dried off and diapered, he requested to wear his dalmatian pajamas, playfully barking when Hank joked that someone 'replaced his son with a new puppy'.

The puppy jokes continued up to the shaved ice stand. Jerry even joined in the game. "Hmm, I'm not sure puppies should have Hawaiian Ice." He teased, until Connor pulled his hood down. "Oh my goodness, you had me fooled, little guy!"

They ate their dessert as the sky had finally started to darken, the stars and moon visible behind the clouds above. It was during that peaceful moment that Connor could hear a distant tune playing. /Pipe organ?/

"What's wrong, kid? Got a little brain freeze?" Hank asked, standing up from their seat and walking towards the waste bins.

"Uhn!" Connor pointed towards the direction of the sound.

"I don't see anything." Hank squinted into the distance.

"We go!" Connor stressed, keeping his arm out. "We go?"

"I'm not sure what you want to see, but we can walk over there, I guess." Hank shrugged, guiding Sumo down the street away from the apartment complex with Connor back in his carrier. As they strayed farther from the plaza, Hank started to understand. "Sounds like some sort of carousel."

"Care-sell!" Connor repeated. "We go care-sell?"

"If it's not too far." Hank continued, guided by his son's amazing sense of hearing. "Why the hell is there a carousel up anyway?" He muttered.

After rounding a street corner, the answer became clear. Connor stared with wonder at the setup, the street filled with music, illuminated with bright and colorful lights, food and souvenir vendors lined up along the sidewalk...and people. Hundreds of people. There were a ton of androids, but there was also a decent turnout of humans too. Hank was also pretty sure the crafting android who had setup outside of CyberLife was there too, her dolls on display in a prime position amongst the other stands. Rides and games were further down in a square, and the sights and smells were hard to resist.

"Welcome to the Detroit Family Festival!" An announcer boomed over the speakers attached to phone poles. "Celebrating ten years of family, friends and fun! Tonight we end with our closing ceremony at ten o'clock to announce the winners of our craft show and the raffle drawings. We'll be back next year, so enjoy our final evening with us."

"Holy shit, half priced everything?" Hank spotted a cardboard sign at the admission table. "...Should we 'enjoy the final evening' too, kid?"

"We go!" Connor held his arms out, completely in agreement with his old man.

"I like your way of thinking." Hank pulled out his wallet. "Two passes for us." He requested when it was their turn to pay.

"I'm only giving you one." The lady replied. "Little ones are free until they turn five."

"Huh. Can't argue with that. Shit, that's right. Babies get pretty much everything free. Something to consider, kid." He half-teased.

"Sit!" Connor teased, but quickly recovered when Hank frowned with disappointment. "...Love you daddy."

"Love you too, you adorable little pottymouth." The lieutenant smirked, poking Connor's nose. "I'll take you on the carousel and maybe try to win you a stuffed animal, but your old man wants a sausage sandwich and a funnel cake without your commentary, baby babble -or- text messages."

/I suppose I can agree to that./ Connor reacted positively, gurgling and cooing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I haven't added a note in a while, haha. Those of you still with me, thank you so much for supporting this fic for as long as it's been going! I'm excited to reach the end. I'm thinking there will be at least two more chapters, possibly three?
> 
> Reminder: If you're on tumblr, you can find me there at username pizellewrites. I reblog a lot of DBH stuff but I also talk about my fics, head canons, etc. and I also post drabbles and snippets of stories on occasion.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday, August 15th, 2039.

Nerves prevented Hank from a good night's sleep, yet Connor -- Connor Cole Anderson -- had slept all the way through the night for the very first time, arms wrapped around a brand new plush toy that they bought from the seamstress android girl...well, actually, she gave it to Connor free of charge, having witnessed Hank's streak of bad luck with the carnival games. His new friend was a small black and white cat with a blue tie embroidered onto its neck and belly, and one blue paw. She had also learned Connor was an android when he reacted excitedly, and another new acquaintance was made. She was so overjoyed by Connor's existence that Hank was the first to learn about her new goal of pitching a stuffed animal line just for android babies once they were publicly announced, and she promised Connor the first one she crafted.

She didn't know what was prone to happen to him, however. It was August 15th, 2039, and Connor had an important appointment at CyberLife Tower at ten o'clock in the morning.

They had three hours to get ready and go to. Hank had pulled the co-sleeper right up beside him and stroked Connor's hair, soaking up the final minutes of being able to have the baby asleep at his side. "...I gotta get him a bed." He said aloud, but softly. "Gotta get him clothes. Shoes." Connor wasn't going to wear CyberLife clothing everyday. Not at all if he could help it.

His cell phone had a few encouraging text messages to look at, and Markus had sent over a photo of the cake which he'd ordered under Carl's name from a bakery in the suburbs. There was also a photograph of a bag which contained large individually wrapped blue lollipops with blue ribbons curled around the paper sticks, and it didn't take a genius to know that those candies were made out of thirium. It was nice to know both human and android would have something to enjoy on Connor's big day.

"Connor. Wake up, Connor." Hank gently shook the boy, but Connor didn't stir. Rather than wait, Hank let Connor have a little more time to rest. He slowly sat up and stood, walking to his closet to find something to wear. He came upon the outfit he wore when Connor came home two months ago, finding it suitable for their plans that day. He'd look okay for the party at least.

When Connor finally returned to the conscious world, Hank had him on his dressing table, and was in the middle of helping him into the outfit he picked out. The lights were dimmed, and the boy could hear Sumo's collar jingle as the dog scratched at his side. It was hard to imagine this might be the last day Hank would dress him. He would wear adult clothing, he wouldn't need diapers, and he could make his own choices. "Daddy...?" He murmured, stretching his arms as Hank adjusted the waistband of his little khaki shorts around his waist.

"Happy birthday, kid. Today's the day." Hank smiled, watching the tiny tot scrub at his eyes.

"Birfday." Connor smiled, despite pronouncing it incorrectly. It was August 15th, the anniversary of the day he was first powered on. The androids called it their Activation Day, but when Hank called it a birthday, it felt extra special. It felt human.

Once they were both dressed, Hank made scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese for breakfast, and Connor allowed his father to spoon feed him, though at the end the little android fished out the tiny particles of leftover food with his little fingers from the bowl. Connor watched half of an episode of Doggy Defenders while Hank loaded up the big tactical style diaper bag with both baby needs as well as an adult-sized change of clothes, which stuffed the sack to its maximum. Connor couldn't hold back a tiny grin as Hank struggled with both zipping the bag closed and holding back a string of curses. It was a bit heavier than normal, but he only needed to get it to the car. Berty had told him there would be an escort like usual, and they were offering help with lifting even though Hank's back felt much better.

"I wanna grow up big and strong like you, Chief!" A little beagle puppy marveled at the animated german shepherd. "I can't wait to be a big dog!"

"Haha, if you put your mind to it, you can be whatever you want! But don't rush it, being a pup's great too!" Chief winked in an exaggerated manner while all the other dogs laughed.

Connor was freed of the show's hold when Hank shut the tv off with the remote, uttering a confused whimper of disappointment. "Time to go, Connor. Here's Mr. Kitty." Hank held out the new toy, which Connor squeezed against his chest as he was lifted from the floor. The apartment hallway was quiet, as most people had gone to work at the station underground. The calm gave the android a sense of worry that he couldn't explain until they'd finally left the building. There was more commotion outside, cars going up and down the street and the wind rustling through the new trees.

Hank only needed to approach the car with his filled hands for the vehicle to unlock itself and open the side door. Connor was laid in his car seat first, with everything else unceremoniously cluttering the floor of the back seats. "Geez. Oh, hey, kid. Maybe you'll be riding to the party in the front seat." Hank smiled, then closed the door.

/True./ Connor remembered sitting beside Hank during the investigations. /'Stay in the car'./ He mimicked. /'I thought I told you to stay in the car'./ He played the memory back. Not a particularly happy memory, but sometimes he wanted to make sure everything that happened -actually- happened. Markus and the androids of Jericho were obvious proof, but Connor sometimes felt a little disconnect from the RK800. That and he could remember from his 'death' that sometimes parts of memories got lost in a transfer.

"Ready to go, Connor?" Hank asked, reaching back to give Connor his pacifier.

"We go." Connor mumbled behind the binky without emotion behind it. He watched the buildings and bridges out the window set against the sky, sunny but also gloomy at the same time. The billboards hadn't been changed since he was reactivated. Detroit was a different place without a lot of humans in it. And yet, the androids were making do with what they had left. He remembered New Jericho, and how beautiful the building was. If the androids could make one nice building, surely others would follow, and Detroit would shine again. They just needed help. Humans and androids needed to continue forming positive bonds.

"You okay Con? Thought you fell asleep." Hank checked up on the baby at the halfway point of their trip, peering in the rear view mirror. "Almost there, okay?"

"Owlmost." Connor repeated.

He could tell they were nearing CyberLife because everything felt newer and fresher, plus there were more humans around and businesses open.

"It-tee bit-tee buy-der, win up da wah-ehr-pout." Connor murmured. "Down kay da-rain an wash da buy-der out."

"Out came the sun, and dried up all the rain."

Connor stopped, a blush in his face when Hank glanced back and smiled warmly at him. "Come on, kid. How's the rest go?" The baby felt self-conscious, but Hank tried to encourage him again. "And the...?"

"It-tee bit-tee buy-der..."

"Went up the spout again." 

Connor giggled. Singing was fun, whether it was a children's song or a top ten track from Knights of the Black Death's anniversary album. And Connor was probably the only baby capable of singing on key. "Again?"

"You're the birthday boy."

"I da it-tee bit-tee buy-der." Connor tried to explain what Kamski had said the other day at the clinic.

"You're an itsy bitsy spider? Well, you're definitely itsy bitsy right now." Hank would forever be amused by the seemingly random things the kid said. "Remember Connor. It's your choice. I'll be there for you no matter what you decide."

"Love you, daddy." Connor mumbled, popping his pacifier back in between his lips.

When they approached the gate, the guards at the door checked their vehicle, and the security gate emblazoned with the letters in CyberLife dropped down to allow them passage to the main campus.

"We're here, kid. No need to worry. You've got friends here." All of CyberLife may not have been perfect, but the research and development team had their backs. The YB100 was important to all of them, as were Connor and Adam's well-being.

Once the car had parked, Hank needed only to turn his head to see the escorts standing in weight. It spooked him when he opened the driver's side door, to say the least. One of them tried to pick up Connor, but he wouldn't have it. "Nooooo! No no no no no!" Connor screamed, kicking his legs.

"I got him, it's fine. I'm better than I was two days ago." Hank stepped between them to take his son from the confused android. "He doesn't mean bad by it." Hank turned and started to walk from the car, stopping and sighing at the sight before him. "...Really?"

One guard stood there with a wheelchair.

"...Fine. Wheel us in." Hank figured he might as well, carefully sitting down in the chair with Connor on his lap.

\---

The ride in the elevator seemed to take forever. The way the guards stood in the car gave Connor flashbacks to November. He'd taken out human guards at the time, and the idea of that got him thinking about the whole operation he'd proposed to Markus initially. Markus had told him it was suicidal, but Connor did it anyway. He cared about his people even though they had shunned him.

He couldn't wait to see Markus later. Markus gave him his chance to shine. And now instead of one android friend, he had so many more, though still only a few in the grand scheme of things: North, Simon, Josh, Chloe and her sister models, Kara, Luther, Alice, Colin, Berty, and Adam, not to mention all the others he'd met on better terms as a tiny tot.

A tone played when they reached research and development, and the doors parted. They were greeted by Adam's family, Chloe, and Elijah. "Good morning!" Chloe smiled. "Happy birthday, Connor!"

Connor and Hank smiled softly, pushed up to their friends. Chloe stepped forward to control the chair after security returned to their positions.

"Connah!" Adam's speech was still improving by leaps and bounds. "'Appa bee-dee!" /Happy birthday!/

/Thank you Adam./ Connor cooed out loud. He wondered if his fellow YB100 knew what was going to happen.

/We got you presents! Mom and Dad got you a-/

/N-no! Heheh./ Connor shook his head. /Dad says presents should be a surprise!/

/Oh! I'm sorry. Then I won't tell you!/ Adam giggled. /I like that. Now I'm excited to see your face when you open them up!/

"I feel bad parting them." Berty sighed. "Adam, dear. Connor's going to go with Uncle Elijah for some time, okay?"

/Oh yeah. Let's play in the future, okay?/

/Most definitely./ Connor nodded. No matter what he chose, he would still play with his friend.

"Chloe? Shall we?" Elijah was wearing work clothes beneath a labcoat and special gloves. Goggles covered his eyes, and his hair was in its typical manbun.

"Of course." She nodded, starting to push Hank and Connor into the main lab.

Connor swallowed nervously, though he could also sense Hank's pulse rate was increased too. They were both nervous about this, and he still didn't know what his decision was. He fisted Hank's shirt tightly, hiding his face against Hank's chest. "Daddy." He said softly.

"It's going to be fine, Connor." He smiled, patting the baby's back. He recalled the text, and eyed the sender with curiosity.

The doors closed behind them and locked tightly to keep passers-by out for the time being. Connor peered out from Hank's arms, seeing the RK800L lying on a stainless steel operating table covered in countless wires. Despite being a 'light' version, he was full of many special and unique parts. Two other Chloe models were present, wearing work clothes and protective equipment. They waved at Connor when the wheelchair stopped.

Everything was silent except for the humming of computers and various machines running, and the temperature was cooler than usual. Bags of blue blood were piled on an operating cart along with various tools. It reminded Hank that his son was definitely not organic; he was machine, through and through. A machine with a soul.

"Are you ready, Connor?" Kamski asked, muffled a bit by his face mask.

"N-no." Connor stammered, hiding his face again. /I need more time. I thought I would know, but I don't!/ He whimpered.

"...Calm down, Connor." Elijah stood up. "You don't have to choose right now." Connor slowly perked up. "...But I do need to temporarily transfer you to the RK800L if not permanently."

/...Temporarily?/

Elijah held his arms open, and Hank reluctantly pulled Connor away from him.

"Daddy!" Connor panicked, hanging on as tightly as he could to the Hank's fingers. The sweat made them slippery enough that the baby was parted from his father figure and secure in Elijah's grasp. Connor's tears beaded up in the corner of his eyes and fell freely as he tried to wiggle free. He didn't know what was going to happen, and that frightened him. When he was a machine, this would have gone swimmingly. He used to be an android detective that was ready for just about anything, no fear and no emotion to hinder him. He was not the same android anymore.

Connor was a deviant. He understood it better now.

But fortunately reassurance was still there. Hank was fine. If something bad was going to happen, Connor knew his father would intervene. Hank would have a bad feeling if Kamski was crossing the line. "It's okay, son. It's okay. You don't have to stress about the decision." Hank spoke as if a large burden had been lifted from his soldiers, and it wasn't the little android in his arms that was the burden. "...Mr. Kamski has something important to tell you, kid."

With a sad sniffle, Connor slowly looked over his shoulder at the inventor in confusion.

Elijah nodded, pulling down his mask. No smirking. No sly grin. No unnerving expression. 

Just a gentle smile with relaxed eyes behind his nerdy-looking goggles. And a noticeable five o'clock shadow.

He gave Connor back to Hank for the time being, and Hank pressed a kiss against Connor's forehead.

Kamski nodded a second time, placing his hands behind his back and taking a deep breath. "Yes. More accurately, I have something to offer you, Connor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came home to see the whole tumblr mess. I don't really have another social media account, but I'm still here! I'll see what happens, and act accordingly.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will always be choices to make.

Back and forth, back and forth.

Chloe rocked the little android in her arms evenly, Connor wrapped up snugly in a soft blanket. Even though the lights shone harshly, the simple action was all it took to push Connor into sleep mode, not to mention his continued habit of over-analyzing his surroundings.

/We will guide you through the process. It will be similar to how you transferred into this body./

/I understand./ Connor replied, a hint of fatigue in his voice.

Connor had calmed down at long last, and he found some comfort in hearing that he would be asleep during the transfer. Hank stood in front of her with Connor's tiny clothes clenched to his chest, unable to stop smiling as his son's little brown eyes started to close. The rocking continued as Chloe's sister began to pulls cords towards the empty examination table in large bunches. It was surprising how many ports and connections each android had inside and beneath their exterior coverings. "Here." She called her sister over.

They sat Connor up as he slept, opening the ports behind his neck to begin the installation. The third RT600 operated the computer. "RK800L-00 and YB100-00 Custom have been found. Connection is stable." She confirmed. "Once the YB100 has been set up, we'll begin."

"Lieutenant, it may be a while." Elijah and Hank stood face to face, free of animosity. "You're welcome to come and go as you need to." The younger man fished through his large pockets and pulled out a keychain in the shape of a holographic blue triangle, to which several keys were linked to. Tiny engravings and colorful plastic covers helped indentify which doors each one opened.

"I appreciate it, but I'll stick around as long as I can." Hank took the keys as a precaution, but they disappeared into his own pocket.

"You don't trust me?"

"No, oddly enough I do trust you." Hank revealed. "But I'm a worrywort of a father."

"I understand." Elijah would be worried for his girls if something big was happening to them. He was worried for Connor too, which is why he didn't want to rush the procedure. "Connor is a very special android."

"I already knew that."

"Elijah?" Chloe placed her hand on his shoulder, distracting them both. "Connor is ready."

Hank and Elijah nodded at each other. The older man took a seat on a wheeled office chair, sinking into the cushioned leather while Elijah approached the tables and tugged his mask back over his face. "Begin a thirium 310 transfusion for the RK800. He needs 50% of the suggested volume before we do anything big. Monitor the YB100's battery, we don't want it to reach 90% or higher or we risk a disconnect, and that could corrupt and damage some memory."

"I have the Halo."

Chloe held a very sophisticated piece of technology in her hands, which looked like a white plastic crown with turquoise stripes and red lights. Kamski's personal logo was emblazoned along the side. Elijah smiled beneath his mask, nodding. "We'll have to attach it quickly. The three trial installations went well, Connor's core should be no different."

"Thirium 310 is at 52%, Elijah."

"Alright. Let's focus now. If we do this right, the rest is a cakewalk. A slow cakewalk, but...eh."

Hank heard a hiss and a pop among other unsettling mechanical noises, and it made him uneasy to see the YB100's head wide open, more so that the RK800's. With how sophisticated androids were, he could see someone being just as grossed out when watching a graphic medical program of a human or animal on the operating table. An RT600 carefully released the memory core from inside the baby's body, and carried it to the Halo. It was gently slipped inside the ring, and Kamski began attaching the ports quickly.  
\---

_"Connor, CyberLife will be under strict security in mere days. The FBI will be investigating Colin along with many of its projects and prototypes." Elijah sat down in another chair and rolled towards Hank, showing both father and son the messages he'd been receiving as well as the transcripts for voicemails from the government._

_Hank had already been filled on, but he would help answer any questions Connor had. Just seeing that abbreviation brought chills. His LED flickered to yellow briefly. "They want more information on the RK900."_

_"Yes. Until now, this sector has been storing android technology that hasn't been introduced yet to the world. I've given them the okay to search starting next week, but they won't find what they're looking for."_

_Elijah put his phone back in his pocket, then rest his thickly gloved hand on Connor's arm. "I would like to hire you, Connor."_

_/Hire me?/ Connor looked confused, but realized Chloe had come to act as a translator._

_"Elijah would like you to be young for a while until the search ends and CyberLife is free of suspicion." Chloe explained._

_"Yes. But I don't want to force you to stay in that infant body unless you want to. When you told Hank you wanted to delay the transfer, Chloe and I decided to scout out the area where you both lived, seeing as how your old house had been abandoned. We had hoped to convince you to convince Connor to stay in the YB100 for some time longer than your birthday. Assuming it was a money issue, we purchased baby furniture and child care goods, and also gave Berty and Colin the okay to activate Adam, providing them the chance to interact with the project they poured themselves into, and to give Connor a friend, hoping he wouldn't feel alone."_

_Hank had been informed of the FBI coming, but he had no idea how much in advance Elijah had planned to work things out._

_"We've been doing everything we can to show Connor that being young isn't bad. If the world won't accept my best prototype for the force of good that he is, then he should not need to keep suffering."_

_"You finally figured out that being creepy and cryptic wasn't helping, so it looks like you learned a bit yourself."_

_"Well..." Elijah couldn't comment right away. "I have an image to maintain."_

_"Ch. The image of an asshole billionaire."_

_"I didn't think I'd fall so head over heels for taking care of the boys either. I just look at them and I want to give them everything they want. Within reason." Chloe chuckled at him quietly._

_"Over the last few weeks, we have been working on four different android models for you to inhabit, hoping at least one would catch your fancy if not your current model."_

_/How am I supposed to transfer to each one? It's a timely, delicate process./_

_"With this." Chloe revealed a brand new piece of tech to both Hank and Connor. "We don't even have a proper name for it because nobody is going to know about this device except for me, you, Hank, and Chloe. But we nicknamed it the Halo."v_

_"With the Halo, you can transfer painlessly to another model outfitted with a special base in less than five minutes. Each model, except the YB100 you're in right now, has been fitted with this base."v_

_/If they're after the RK900, then why am I transferring to the RK800? We have the same face./_

_"Connor wants to know why he is transferring to the RK800."_

_"That was what you wanted, right? But even if you've changed your mind, you may need to be an adult. If something were to happen to Hank, I know that you have a wide network of help, but there may be a time where you need to be all grown up again. Plus, you'll need to calibrate with the new RK800 to make a smoother transition the next time."_

_"Instead of CyberLife, we'll be going to Mr. Kamski's home unless it becomes unsafe."_

_"Arrangements have been made to send you outside of Detroit if their nosiness takes them beyond the tower and into my abode. Hank, I believe you're familiar with Birming Hills?"_

_"...Was that your doing?" Hank wondered why he'd been offered a job with the police force down there, considering his record._

_"Not exactly. I was unaware he interviewed you when I contacted him."_

_/Elijah will pay you and ensure your maintenance is taken care of in exchange for your cooperation. And he is curious to see you grow./_

_"Ada!" /What about Adam!?/_

_Elijah smiled. "They're coming with me. Berty and Adam. Colin is unfortunately the reason for this mess, so, despite his memory wipe, we can't have them wondering about him."_

_/And the other YB100's?/ Connor and Hank both knew there were two others._

_"They will be kept safe, you have my word."_

_Connor had a lot of information to process. But when the truth came out, in the end, the idea piqued his interest and he did like the idea of growing up just like a human...sort of. The aging would be a lot faster._

_It felt like an undercover mission, pretending to be a child while the FBI -- whom he and the androids didn't trust -- investigated CyberLife. So, in a way, Connor was going to work in his field of specialty._

_And he was delighted._

_"Daddy?" Connor looked to his father._

_"Kid, if this is all okay with you, then you say the word. No matter what, I'm your father now, and I've got your back. I'll be there when I can."_

_Connor nodded._

_/I accept the offer./_

\---

__Three hours had passed with Elijah doing most of the work while the blonde androids waited beside him, quickly bringing him whatever he requested or doing whatever he instructed. Hank was still awake and attentive. After three and a half hours, the androids had moved from the YB100 to the RK800 exclusively now._ _

__"How's Connor?" Elijah asked the Chloe model manning the computer work._ _

__"He's good. Very calm."_ _

__"Excellent. Your feedback was a big help...let's see here." Kamski touched certain areas inside the body, triggering responses from the RK800, like finger wiggles and lip smacking, every so often. It all seemed to be in working order. "Hmm." Elijah adjusted the thirium pump, then took steps back to look over his work. The RK800L was just as good as the first of its kind, but lighter, more efficient, and cost effective without being inferior. Kamski knew android tech well enough to know what was truly junk and what could pull its weight when put to the test._ _

__"YB100, YB200, YK600, YT100, RK800." Chloe spoke up, looking to the inventor for an answer._ _

__"That should do. As much as I'd like to lengthen the process, five is already too many to keep tabs on." Elijah turned to Hank, startling the lieutenant to attention. "...Lieutenant?"_ _

__"Yeah." He got up, aware of what was going to be asked of him. "Be clear, I'm not tech savvy. I don't want to fuck this up."_ _

__"It's pretty foolproof. The Halo will protect it better than the memory core casing on its own." Elijah held up Connor's memory core, fitted inside the mysterious Halo device. "Connor must enter sleep mode. Then you release the lock with your fingerprint. Go on and press down here, hold it for five seconds." Hank pressed a space on the bridge of Connor's nose._ _

__"Lieutenant Hank Anderson is registered as an administrator." Chloe confirmed from the computer._ _

__"Carefully lift the core from his head when you hear the pressure release, and place it in the other android. If this doesn't occur within five minutes, I will be notified." Elijah stressed. "Match the colors." Each cardinal point in the holding unit had a primary colored dot, matching that of the halo. "Push down gently. Then watch your fingers." Elijah pulled his hands away as the RK800's memory core was linked up and its head closed back up._ _

__"Damn." Hank watched Connor's hair appear, squinting in confused as it filled in._ _

__"...Well, that's unusual." Elijah scratched his head._ _

__"What happened to his hair? It's...fluffy." The lieutenant didn't know how to describe it._ _

__"...He can fix it when he's powered up." Elijah wasn't too worried, but he wasn't expecting what happened to have happened, simply put. It didn't look half bad, though._ _

__"Lieutenant, we're going to move Connor to another area of the lab while Elijah updates the YB100 for the Halo."_ _

__"Once Elijah is done, Connor can freely change models so long as he or you are present."_ _

__"So Connor will test run each model for Kamski and submit data in return for pay and maintenance."_ _

__"Exactly. That is what they agreed to."_ _

__"And if he needs a break, he can switch models with our help."_ _

__"Indeed. If you should get injured or need to leave him on his own..."_ _

__"We put him in the RK800L."_ _

__"Precisely. He'll need to be in the RK800 for a week or two though to adjust. The second time through, the transition will be smoother. He'll be able to freely transfer from model to model. You'll also be delighted to know that we added the updated digestive system to Connor's new body, plus ejection sensors."_ _

__Hank was thrilled to hear that, mostly. "Ejection sensors?"_ _

__"Are you familiar with toilet training children, lieutenant?"_ _

__"God fucking damnit...I was afraid this was going to be a thing." He shrugged, but it couldn't be that hard._ _

__"It's a critical bonding moment!" Elijah delighted. Underneath it all, Elijah was still a quirky man._ _

__Kamski was speaking with a seasoned 'instructor'. "You fucking tell me that again with the same enthusiasm when it's time to teach Adam." Hank challenged._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the big hint I dropped? It's in Chapter 24. The television show playing was a reference to Quantum Leap, an old science fiction series where the main character is transferred to a new person in history every episode. I was hoping to allude that Connor wasn't going to be stuck in one body all the time.
> 
> Well, I hope that made everyone happy! Connor can now quickly transfer to any of his new models. I didn't want to get into too much detail so that I have things to explain in the continuation of this tale, which will be more plot oriented like Raising Connor was if I write it. If I do, it will happen sometime next year. Working title is Protecting Connor.
> 
> But Celebrating Connor isn't over yet, we've got a big birthday party for him to attend...and one more little surprise.
> 
> I recently started a Twitter account just in case tumblr becomes a bad place to stick around. You can find me there under the username Pizelle3.
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support of the story, and I hope you enjoy the upcoming ending!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The post-op instructions.

Once the transfer had been completed, Hank finally felt confident enough to leave Connor for a few minutes to get a cup of coffee a couple floors below. Being able to do that was quite the endeavor. He hated going to hospitals, truth be told. He wondered if it was because Connor was an android, or that CyberLife wasn't a hospital. Thinking over it a little too much, Hank was starting to see it as an android health care facility, and he wished he hadn't.

He let his mind wander briefly into a dark place. A place where Cole lay dying and only an android stood there doing what it could to keep the boy alive. Falling deeper into his head, he relived the shock, the painful emotions, being discontent with the empty well wishes of those at the calling hours and calling them out on it, being scolded and feeling distant from his wife, the funeral that went far too fast, and the spark of an idea that he should jump into the grave along with his precious boy...

The present pulled him back to his senses when his cup fell from his fingers to the floor, scaring him which jolted others to attention. Or at least, he thought that was what spooked everyone in the vicinity.

Everyone's glance shot up to the sound of heavy machinery crashing to the floor and the flicker of the power a few floors up, saved by an emergency generator. He felt anxiety build, and unintentionally left the cup on the floor, going straight for the staircase. Like a crazy person, he'd say if it were anybody else. Three floors. Three sets of stairs. He dashed up as fast as he could, gasping when he threw open the door to the research and development floor. "Connor!" Hank wheezed, worried that his son might be in danger.

As he got closer to the lab, it was empty, which worried him even more. Where did Connor go from this point? Nobody he knew well was around. Fortunately, there was only one door that he hadn't been through, and he chose to open it and go through, nerves abuzz, throat dry and eyes stinging on top of everything going through his mind.

From there, he discovered a long hallway with several doors on the left and right to venture through. The sound of sobbing helped him choose a door, and the corridor was open when he approached.

His anxiety subsided in an instant.

"There there, Connor. It's okay." Chloe sat beside Connor on a hospital style bed, running a blue handkerchief over his face as he curled towards her, looking very confused and frightened. Judging by his disheveled state, splashes of blue blood on his gown and exterior, and a large monitoring machine broken and overturned on the floor, Connor did not wake from sleep mode as peacefully as expected.

Hank whistled, taking a look around the room as he approached the two androids. Connor and Chloe both picked their heads up and started to smile when they realized Hank had come. Connor was so happy that he lunged from the bed and fell forward towards his father, two lanky arms wrapping around his round waist as he slowly descended towards the floor. It was as if his legs had given out all of a sudden. Fortunately, Hank quickly grabbed him up and sat him back on the bed, a little surprised with himself that he'd had the strength to do so.

"Easy there, kid, think you're still a bit loopy from the transfer."

Connor's first words were panicky and filled with worry for his father, rather than himself. "Your body temperature has elevated and your blood pressure is--"

"Yeah, I know that, kid. It's all your fault for scaring the shit out of me." Hank joked, but Connor's lip quivered and his eyelids fell. "Son! Son, I'm just joking around. Hey." He stepped forward and hugged the android against his chest. "Connor. It's okay. I ran up the stairs because I was worried that something might have happened to you." Father and son remained in each other's hold, Connor fighting to regain control of his emotions.

"Apparently we have still have a lot to learn about the finesse of transferring android data from one unit to another." Elijah finally showed himself, somewhat disrupting the heartfelt reunion but providing an explanation for the chaos that was Connor's recovery room.

"What the hell happened? Is he going to be okay?"

"He should be fine. I suggested allowing extra time for just this sort of thing. My current hypothesis is that deviant androids, like humans, tend to get set in their ways." Research was on his mind; it was something he just couldn't help but babble on about after working with his creations. It mildly annoyed Hank, though. "When Connor started up in the RK800, his body moved and reacted similarly to the YB100. It was adorable."

The broken equipment and spilled blue blood made it hard for anyone else to consider it 'adorable', but it did explain all the mess.

"I'm not a baby." Connor muttered against Hank's shirt in a very childlike fashion.

"It's okay Connor--"

"I'm not a baby!" Connor raised his voice a little.

Hank wanted to say something, but he stayed quiet and continued to provide gentle back pats. "So he stretched and kicked and broke some things."

"Yes." Plus, Connor was acting rather cranky and clingy, something he'd never expected to see in his prototype. "Naturally, as the YB100, crying and squirming would alert you to come take him from the crib. Adult androids are...more peaceful upon leaving sleep mode, and they don't need it nearly as often as the YB100 does."

"Could we just have a few minutes alone?" Hank finally managed, surprising Kamski and Chloe. Chloe was quick to understand, wrapping an arm around Elijah as she passed him in the doorway to lead him away. She needed to call janitorial anyway to come in and clean up.

Connor was less timid over time, happy to be with Hank again. He'd managed to pick his head up enough to rest it on Hank's shoulder, watching through the small opening between the door and the frame at various androids going up and down the hall.

"Do you want to get dressed?" Hank asked softly, breaking their ten-minute silence.

"Yes, please." Connor confirmed. He reluctantly let go of Hank, and watched his father rummage through the diaper bag. He didn't expect the lieutenant to tug out a complete adult-sized outfit between the baby blankets and disposable diapers, and smiled at the neatly folded yet slightly wrinkled ensemble.

"I don't know what your clothing tastes are, but we've got enough CyberLife shit in the apartment already, don't need you wearing it too."

Connor almost chuckled, but he couldn't hold back the amusement visually. "Thanks, dad."

Hank's heart felt warm upon hearing Connor call him by that name with his adult voice. Connor Cole Anderson. He was Hank Anderson's one-year old adopted android son, a major player and figure in the android uprising, and now Kamski's newest research assistant. But he still had a lot to learn.

Hank didn't let go of the android until Connor took his new shirt in his hands. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed to guard the door while his son got ready. He quickly learned that Connor getting ready wouldn't happen without some minor assistance, chuckling when arms came out of one sleeve and the collar with his head searching for a third opening. Kamski was a bit annoying, but his assumptions were pretty spot on: Connor needed a little help, at least at the start.

Hank pushed open the door when Connor was ready, then sat beside him on the bed, looking him over. "You're technically not a baby right now. But human children...to parents, they're always their baby." Connor thought it over, thought briefly, but Hank's response was acceptable. He could agree with it. Being little wasn't all bad, that was for certain. "What's your status, kid?"

"Stress levels at 50%, down from 75%. Power at 99%." Connor held up his hand and displayed a digital birthday card from the Williams family on his hand, smiling at the animated balloons and dancing dogs. "Kara, Luther and Alice wish me a happy birthday,"

"I'd say that's a good status." Hank nodded, equally amused by the animated greeting until there was a knock at the door. "...That's a good status, right?"

"My stress levels should be lower, but considering the environmental factors and today's schedule--"

"May we come back in? Elijah needs to check a few things before releasing you." Chloe asked politely, her fingertips wrapped around the edge of the door. A nod from Connor was all Hank needed to give them the go ahead.

The older man kept his arms crossed in a means similar to an animal making itself look bigger to seem intimidating, but the engineer and two androids didn't pay much attention to him.

Kamski stood before Connor and held out his right hand, open and sideways. Connor identified the gesture as a request for a 'five', like Hank had taught him, so he brought down his hand and lightly slapped it. Once he slapped a five, Kamski lifted his hand up in the air for the 'high five'. After that was the most critical part: the open palm for the 'down low'. Connor's eyes widened, and he quickly dropped his hand.

"AAAGHHH!" Kamski yelped.

Hank laughed louder than he'd ever laughed before. Connor may have had trouble walking, but the adults in his life had bested him in the high five game for far too long now.

"Good. That was intentional." Elijah tried to sound unfazed, but shook out his red hand. "Hank, would you perform the test I asked about earlier?"

"Hm? Oh. Yeah." Hank pushed himself from the wall at a leisurely pace and stood in front of Connor. Connor seemed on edge, but that would make it easier for Hank to do what was asked. The lieutenant reached out and let his fingertips dance along Connor's neck and underneath his chin. 

As expected, Connor pulled away and giggled. "D-Dad!"

Hank felt the burn in his cheeks again, scratching at the side of his face nervously. "Yeah yeah, just checkin' your sensors. He told me to do it."

"You were looking forward to it--"

"I didn't say--"

"It was clear by your body language--"

"Now listen here--"

"Please don't fight." Connor spoke up. "Admittedly being around Mr. Kamski at first made me extremely uncomfortable, but I've come to discover during my time in the YB100 that you're both decent yet, among popular human opinion, eccentric human beings with good intentions," He looked between them. "So I feel you should, if you are comfortable--"

"Eccentric?" Hank acted slightly hurt but mostly confused until Kamski held out his hand. Hank sighed, blowing the bangs out of his face but giving the android inventor's hand a firm shake.

Chloe and Connor were both pleased.

"Uncle Elijah."

Connor turned his head to Kamski.

"Call me Uncle Elijah."

"Technically..." Connor frowned upon the realization.

"Hank is your father now. Uncle Elijah, Uncle Eli, Elijah...just not Mr. Kamski. We've come a long way from those times." Familiar names would ease past pain, he hoped.

"But the job--"

"It's alright, Connor." Hank raised his voice briefly.

"Noted."

"Getting back on track..." Kamski started. "The RK800L is a unique model, but most repairs can be made using commercial parts."

Chloe and Connor met glances, and she wordlessly alerted him to specifics to keep between them. Elijah kept on talking, most for Hank's sake. /If you are damaged or sick beyond the capabilities of a commercial repair center, you are to come to Elijah's home unless given other instructions. Hopefully you will not need any, considering you will be in the YB200 soon./

/Understood./

/...How does it feel to be 'big' again?/

Connor looked down at his hands and feet. He'd been absentmindedly calibrating by perfecting the hand motions for the Itsy Bitsy Spider and Pattycake, having no coin on his person. /I can't say for certain. I wasn't deviant for long in this body. I felt scared and I wanted to hide away after I realized what I did. Even as a YB100, there were painful reminders everywhere of what I did. I'm hated by most humans and androids./

/We will protect you, Connor./

/But isn't this just like being in the cloud? Am I running away?/

/Many organic lifeforms, humans included, have what is called the 'fight or flight' response./

/Of course./

/While humans admire those who fight, an intelligent creature knows when to flee. It may prevent the rush of the feeling of pride, but it will ensure they see another day. In this upcoming situation with the FBI, flight is advised. Also, from all the data we've collected, you've flourished in the development of your emotions. Placing you in the YB100, overall, was beneficial to your development as a deviant. By restricting your age-based freedoms, other opportunities are open to you./

"...and this adorable android is easy to transport thanks to new lightweight yet durable materials." Elijah swept Connor up from the bed without warning and carried him around the room like a groom carries a bride.

"Elijah, please!" Chloe raised her arms up.

"Un-uncle Elijah!" Connor panicked. "These sudden gestures, they're making me--"

"...Oops. He looks so much like the old one, I keep forgetting we installed all those new systems."

"Let's get him cleaned up, we've got a party to go to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I alluded to there being one more chapter, but one chapter can't contain everything I wanted to include. So more story for you!
> 
> I also apologize for the extended break in updates: I caught a really bad bug and was sick most of the month, plus work and holidays made things a big mess. Hoping to get back in my usual swing. Thank you so much for reading, as always!
> 
> Apologies for ending on pee jokes twice in a row.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating Connor.

Connor was quiet for the majority of the car ride from CyberLife to the party venue, even with Hank's heavy metal playing at a 'normal' volume. He enjoyed looking out the window as a baby, and the same was true now that he was back in the front passenger seat. But it wasn't until they reached their destination that the lieutenant realized Connor had gone into sleep mode, despite having a fresh system of blue blood and no need to nap. Leaning against the door, the android's arms were wrapped tightly around the two plush toys that had accompanied them to the transfer procedure: his pink bespoke bunny and the android cat.

Hank's considerate touch instantly fired up his touch sensors, and Connor shuddered as his entire form emerged from slumber, eyes darting around and LED glowing gold as he returned to his senses. "Nngh." The most jarring reaction was his eyes watering with a soft whimper, which put Hank on alert instantly. "It's okay Connor, it's okay. We're here, it's time for your birthday party."

"We're twenty minutes late." Having calmed down, Connor mumbled after sniffling.

Typical Connor.

"We're 'fashionably late'." Hank suggested. "Sit tight, I'll grab the wheelchair from the back." He patted Connor's lap, then climbed out of the car. Connor took a look around the front of the car, spotting the tiny mp3 player and a pacifier in one of the cup holders, with Hank's cold cup of CyberLife coffee in the other. He heard the trunk open and looked in the rear view mirror, his car seat empty aside from a wadded up throw, notably the first baby blanket Hank had used when Connor had come home that summer.

The car bounced as Hank pushed the trunk door shut firmly, and the sound of metal clicking into place beside Connor's door came shortly after. He scratched his fingertips against his lap over the denim of a pair of borrowed dark wash jeans as he watched Hank set up the chair for him. He could tell by the strap looped over the handlebars in the back that the tactical-style diaper bag was coming along. He wasn't supposed to walk without help until he'd fully adjusted to his operating system and new hardware.

Hank opened the car door and smiled, briefly scratching at his mustache and beard. "Your chariot awaits, kid. Come on." Connor grabbed onto Hank, and the lieutenant effortlessly pulled him out of the seat. With the help of Connor pivoting, he went straight from the car to the wheelchair in one sideways arc. Noticing the straps, Connor fussed with meeting the two ends while Hank grabbed a few final items from the backseat.

The wheelchair clicked as Hank pushed it down the path, and Connor observed a couple familiar vehicles parked close by, which brought a smile to his face. When they reached the front door, Hank put on the brakes and reached for the door bell, only to have the doors open for him before he could hit the button.

"Welcome, Hank Anderson and Connor." There was nobody physically there to greet them, and Hank grinned in amusement at the technology. 

"Pretty damn swanky."

The android's location updated as soon as Connor silently requested their GPS destination. "This is Grandpa Carl's house." Connor started, but quickly corrected his announcement. "The Manfred Estate."

"Pretty dark and quiet for a party." Hank commented. "Is this an android thing?"

"I have the general gist of how a birthday party works, dad." Connor had already started running simulations and scanning objects as he was pushed further into the house towards the kitchen area. "...I know what's going on."

Hank stopped, staring at his son in disbelief. "What?"

"Everybody is hiding in the kitchen, and when we go through the doors, they're going to jump out from hiding spots and yell 'surprise!'."

"Goddamn it, Connor. Just pretend to act surprised when we go in, okay?"

"What?" The brunette looked over his shoulder at Hank's disappointed face as the kitchen doors opened. As predicted, the lights were flipped on and most of his found family emerged from hiding, blowing noisemakers, letting go of blue and white balloons which gathered along the ceiling, and yelling 'surprise!'.

There was no disappointment on either end though, much to Hank's surprise. Connor's smile glowed when he saw exactly who had come to celebrate, in addition to the gorgeous cake, all of the decorations, the human- and android-friendly spread, colorful bags and boxes...even Sumo was there, wearing a blue collar with a bow tie over his dog tags. It was easy not to get excited being an observer on the outside reading information on the internet, but now he was actually experiencing it for himself. Ultimately, he was happy they insisted this party happen.

He felt so much love at once. No need to pretend.

"Happy birthday Con--" Hank peered around the chair at the side of Connor's face when he convulsed. "What's wrong, kid? Are you crying?" He received a nod in response.

"It's because I'm overwhelmingly happy." He replied with a breaking voice, running his hand over his eyes as he'd done in the YB100.

He had several paper tissues and handkerchiefs offered as Hank ruffled his hair and patted his back. He wondered if smiling so much would break one of the mechanisms in his face.

Hank hefted him out of his wheelchair to support him standing at the kitchen counter for the few minutes everyone had wanted for him to be sung to. In front of him sat his vanilla frosted birthday cake with blue piped flowers and writing. Beneath the 'Happy Birthday Connor!' in cursive was gel art of a Saint Bernard face with a smile and pink tongue hanging out. Thirium lollipops jutted from the sides, offering a 'sweet' for the androids to enjoy as well. A shaped candle of the number one was lit with a pocket lighter, and all the humans and androids began to vocalize as Carl's caretaker lowered the lights.

_"Happy birthday to you..."_

Connor swore his thirium pump quickened its pace. His stress climbed only a few meager steps, and there was no turning off his perfect smile, which he'd had so much practice beaming as a baby android.

_"Happy birthday to you..."_

He looked over his shoulder at Hank, who was actually singing along, just very softly; likely out of embarrassment. No performance of the happy birthday song could be more perfect with all of Connor's android friends singing along. Even Gavin, whom shocked him alone with just his presence, muttered the words with arms crossed standing beside Jeffrey Fowler.

_"Happy birthday, dear Connor..."_

The RK800 ran his fingers along his eyes, feeling them water up again. But he kept on smiling. Markus, who'd been standing beside him, took Connor's hand in his own and squeezed it lovingly. Hank hugged him tighter. Everyone smiled with a final breath for the end of the song.

_"Happy birthday to you!"_

A cheer broke out, little Adam even joining in by clapping his hands excitedly while in Berty's arms. "Appah bee-dee!" He gurgled, earning a giggle from the group.

"Make a wish, then blow out your candle." Markus instructed.

Connor's hesitation to act had Hank a bit confused. "Hey, you gonna blow it out?"

"I haven't thought of a wish yet."

"Connor, it's just more of a-" He stopped when Connor leaned forward and blew out the little flame, the dark grey smoke stringing in the air before dissipating. Another round of applause was given, and Hank lowered his son back into the wheelchair.

"Dad, I wished for--"

"Hey now, don't tell anyone. It won't come true if you blab it out." Hank bent over and wrapped his arms around Connor lovingly, giving him a strong, tight hug. "Happy birthday-activation day, son."

Connor didn't want to let him go, burying his face into Hank's shoulder and enjoying his touch and smell. Markus gently patted Connor's back, which was enough to coax him to loosen his hold.

"I understand that I haven't attended other birthday parties, but as of right now, this is the greatest birthday party I've ever had."

"Grandpa Carl is the party king." The Jericho leader nodded, his father figure also beside him.

"Too bad you weren't deviant back at your first one." The artist joked. "The formalities are over with, so let's all have a good time."

"Sir, would you like me to cut the cake?"

"I suppose we can, why do you ask?"

The caretaker nodded towards the dessert, a large gaping hole in the back facing away from everyone not behind the counter. Giggling interrupted the trip down memory lane, and Hank started to panic.

"No, no! Geez, Connor!"

Markus and Carl looked to the former detective, shaking their heads in amusement.

"Caught you red-handed. Or blue." Hank muttered, cleaning the cake and frosting off of Connor's hands and face as the android licked his lips.

"It's really good, dad." Connor murmured with his mouth full.

"What in that crazy head of yours made you do that!?"

"Maybe he saw pictures when he was researching birthdays."

Connor shyly looked away after swallowing. "...I just really wanted some cake."

The babyish tendencies of the YB100 were still strong in him, but the party was a blast. There was nothing left of the giant cake in the end. Connor received many gifts, noticing that most everyone bought him two presents: thoughtful items like clothing and a year's pass to the aquarium, and then toys for him to play with when he transferred to the YB200.

"How did you all know?"

"A little annoying pain-in-the-ass told them all." Hank muttered, almost interrupted by the house security system.

"Mr. Elijah Kamski and Chloe have arrived."

"If you thought you were late to the party, Elijah's middle name should be 'late'." Carl chuckled as Markus pushed him out of the kitchen. Hank decided to pick at the chips while catching up with Jeffrey and Gavin, and Connor sat quietly in front of his opened gifts, examining a toy train set until he received a greeting only he could hear.

/Happy birthday, Connor!/

The brunette picked his head up, looking around. "Chloe!" He smiled, but his joy turned into confusion when she was nowhere to be found. /Chloe?/

/Yep, it's me./ She chuckled shyly.

Connor placed his arms on the sides of the chair and turned in his seat the best that he could. /Where are you?/

/Oh, I'm with Elijah and Carl by the front doors. I'll see you shortly. Are you still feeling well?/

/I feel...indescribable. In a good way./

/It's funny. We have the entire English dictionary and then some at our disposal, but it's still difficult to find the right words for all of these new experiences./

/Agreed. I'm really glad you both made it. Dad bought me a police station I can play with after the transfer, and he also got me a gift card. We've made plans to go buy clothes in a few days./

/That's wonderful to hear./ Chloe enjoyed hearing Connor talk about everything that made him happy, and that he wasn't clouded with worry anymore for the time being. /Oh! There you are. You've got some frosting on the tip of your nose./

"Oh." Connor wiped the fleck of frosting from his nose and licked it, hearing a giggly gurgle in response.

"Happy birthday, Connor!" Elijah beamed, holding out a red envelope to him with one arm, while the other was toting around a special little bundle. "Sorry we're late. This little lady was super hungry, so I made sure she had a bottle on the way over."

Connor's jaw almost dropped when he saw his big sister.

/Chloe?/

Or, at that moment, little sister.

/Yep./ She lifted her arm and waved at him from Elijah's hold, wearing a frilly, lace-trimmed, white party dress with puffy shirt sleeves, as well as powder blue tights and white strapped dress shoes. Her blonde hair was adorably braided into little pigtails with blue bows.

"She's been such a good little princess for daddy." Elijah cooed. "Tell Connor happy birthday!"

/I already did!/ Chloe giggled.

"What a good try!" The inventor was obviously blinded and dazed by the force of cuteness that was Chloe.

"Not content with being just the uncle, are ya?" Hank shook his head with a grin.

"Chloe's a good girl, she'll be no trouble at all. I unlocked everything ahead of time for her. She a strong, independent woman, after all."

The reasoning for transferring Chloe to a YB100 seemed too simple, but nobody had an issue with it for the time being. Everyone was there to celebrate Connor, after all.

"Hey kid, having fun? One surprise after another today." He commented, watching Elijah re-introduce Chloe to Adam on the other side of the room. "...Uh, we can open that up at home, don't want to lose all the pieces."

There was some brief visual disappointment on his face, but Connor seemed able to shake it off. "I am. Thank you for everything."

"Ain't nothing. Markus did most of the work."

"I apologize, I think you misunderstood me. When I say 'everything', I mean -everything-." He leaned to the side in his chair against Hank. "You gave me a new purpose to live."

"Connor." Hank planted his palm on top of the android's head and ruffled his new wavy locks. "Quit saying that. Your purpose to live is to exist. You're alive. You're free to do what you want. Well, most of what you want. Your sole purpose isn't to just be my son. You've got a lot of time on this planet, and there's a lot to see, a lot you can do. I know I wanted you back, but don't feel like you have to be shackled to my side after all of this prototype testing is done."

"Do you think I don't want to be with you?"

"Well, when you're a baby, you don't have control over a lot of things in your life. Who knows how long we'll need to do this. Eventually you'll wanna, hmm, you're gonna--what the fu--" Connor hugged his father as best as he could, startling the lieutenant and pulling him into his lap. "Goddamn it Connor, warn a guy."

"I love you, dad. And it means everything in the world that you feel the same way back."

Hank nodded, struggling to get up as Connor chuckled. "Love you too, son. Now let me up."

"No."

"Connor, let me up."

"No."

"Connor Cole Anderson--"

A raised voice meant not to push it further. With a lighthearted laugh, Connor released his hold.

Hank straightened out his shirt then playfully bopped Connor's head. He had a feeling that, even though he was looking forward to caring for his son again, his little YB200 was going to be quite a handful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some cliffhangers for the next story, haha. But Celebrating Connor is finally finished!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this massive tome of fluff for fluff's sake. I didn't expect it to be this long, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.
> 
> As for my next work, I'm going to be posting a one shot that is also a baby Connor story, but a new AU and it will feature Nines and Gavin as major characters! The story is called All I Need To Know, and while fluffy will also have some drama, a bit of whump, and probably a touch of humor, knowing me. After that, the next part of the YB100 series, Protecting Connor, will start. I hope you'll enjoy them as much as Raising Connor and Celebrating Connor.
> 
> Again, thank you to all the readers for your comments, kudos, and well, reading the story, plus all of the amazing artists and writers who did fanfics and fanart, and thanks to DBH existing. Love you all! Here's to a wonderful 2019.


End file.
